Aku Lakukan
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ini adalah cerita di balik seorang member Akatsuki, Sasori. Dan Megumi Ryuuno, Hikari Ryuuno, Tomo Ryuuno, dan lain sebagainya adalah OC (Original Chara) asli buatanku. Dont Like, Dont Read! Anda sudah diperingati sejak awal. Makin jauh chapternya, semua makin jelas. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: haai!aku sekarang buat mode ninja! ^^

Sudah lama nih,tak buat mode ,supaya inderaku makin tajam akan ninja,aku buat aja deh! ^^/

Ini agak drama banget ya...akhirnya juga sedikit sedih...tapi,ambil makna baik dari sini ya!

Juga, aku kurang bisa menentukan perbandingan umur SasoMegu. Payaaahhhh...-o-

Selamat menikmati!

Warning: gak tahu apaan warningnya,tapi...silahkan siapkan tisu yang banyak. :p *dont mind*

Amegakure, musim semi.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun, berjalan-jalan di halaman rumahnya. memetik bunga mawar, ia menyanyi dengan perasaan senang. entahlah, apa yang membuatnya senang. arus musim semi membuatnya makin terlihat bahagia. sepertinya, ia senang diantara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim itu. siapakah gadis kecil itu? dia adalah putri dari keluarga yang punya pengaruh besar dengan amegakure. putri dari keluarga Ryuuno,Megumi Ryuuno.

Dia juga adalah kunoichi. walaupun masih pemula. wajar, karena ia bagaikan terisolasi dari dunia selalu dirumah. kenapa? ini keinginan kedua orangtuanya. entah apa alasannya.

Pernah ia ingin sekali keluar, tapi selalu saja ketahuan pengawal di rumahnya. dan dibawa ke hadapan ayahnya. Megumi dimarahi,tapi...Megumi punya salahnya keluar rumah untuk melihat dunia luar?

Agar ia tak jenuh,ia menanam bunga hanya itu yang dapat menyenanginya.

Tapi mereka tak menyadari bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa masyarakat Amegakure.

Amegakure,musim panas.

'duaaar...'

'blaaar...'

'draak...draaak...'

Ame diserang Ame bergelimpangan apa pemicu sampai jadi seperti ini,yang jelas,Ame diambang kehancuran.

Lain lagi masalahnya di kediaman Ryuuno.

'GROAAAR!'

'DRUAAAR...'

'uagh!'

'gyaaaa!'

Ada seekor naga merah besar, naga itu dari musuh?salah,naga itu berasal dari penjara magis bawah tanah kediaman Ryuuno.

Naga itu adalah Ryuunagi,nama oleh empat penjaga mata angin di setiap penjuru ,Suzaku,Byakko,dan di tengah-tengah empat dewa penjaga itu,ada ,pendiri klan Ryuuno menyegel pusaka kekuatannya di sekeliling empat dewa penjaga itu berguna.

Tetapi,Ryuunagi dewa penjaga itu siapa?karena musuh menghancurkan empat dewa penjaga itu,dan bebaslah naga itu.

Mayat,darah,dan jeritan-jeritan memilukan yang hanya bisa di dengar dan dilihat di Ame -benar ironis.

Kedua orangtua Megumi berlari menuju Ryuunagi,hanya merekalah yang mampu menyegel paksa nyawa menjadi mereka dihentikan oleh mata mengalirkan air mata yang deras,ia berkata.

"tou-san! kaa-san!aku tak ingin kalian melakukan ini!"."kenapa?bila dibiarkan,naga itu akan mengacau lebih jauh lagi!" seru ayahnya."tapi...kalian bisa tewas!" seru tercenggang.

"aku tahu...kalian memikirkan keselamatan ,kalian bisa tewas!apa kalian ingin meninggalkanku sendiri?!di dunia ini?!apakah tak ada cara lain?!".kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan,lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Megumi."megumi-chan,kami tahu dengan begitu,takkan ada banyak orang-orang yang baik kami berdua mati daripada lebih dari 50 orang mati." ujar ayah."tapi...aku akan sendirian!"."kau tak sendirian...sama sekali punya kakak ada di luar juga masih punya beberapa saudara di luar pasti akan bertemu mereka suatu jelas,kau harus bertahan hidup." jelas ibu."tapi kalian..."."kami memang akan mati,tapi jiwa kami akan selalu tak pernah tahu?di dunia ini,banyak orang yang baik ,mereka bisa saja menopang beban di takkan kesepian." jelas ibu.

Megumi sesaat kemudian berhenti mengalirkan air mata."jadi,percayalah pada penting,nyawamu harus pedang kepunyaan besar,tapi tak ini sebagai memakainya!" ucap ibu sambil memberikan pedang besar yang disarungkan dari menerimanya."berjuanglah,kau harus belajar akan kehidupan yang sulit ,sekarang,kau keluarlah dari ame!ame sudah tak aman!" ucap pergi,Megumi berkata sambil tersenyum."berusahalah!kaa-san!tou-san!".orangtuanya mereka menuju tujuan masing-masing.

'drap...drap...drap...'

'sruuk...'

'bruukk...'

Megumi cilik berlari kepayahan keluar dari hutan dia kunoichi pemula,jadi tenaga dan staminanya masih ia bisa jatuh saat berlari?tentu saja,karena pedang yang ia bawa lebih besar daripada kesusahan ,pedang itu tak berat.

Pakaian kunoichinya telah kotor,rambutnya yang diurai sedikit Megumi tak terus berlari.

'sraak...'

Megumi menoleh ke arah semak merasa ada yang sedang ia tak tahu cara memakai pedang pemberian ibunya juga ia belum lancar dalam jutsunya,ia pakai kunai untuk jaga perhatikan sekeliling.

'sraak...'

Megumi melihat siluet seseorang yang tak siaga dengan kunainya.

Tetapi...

'set...'

"eh?"

'duaak...'

'bruuk...'

Megumi di pukul tengkuknya oleh seorang kunoichi berambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang pingsan itu terlihat berumur 14 adalah Tomo Ryuuno,kakak kandung perempuan bersimpuh di depan Megumi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

'tes..'

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang menangis."megumi-chan,ini saudara kita belum pernah aku kepadamu?" gumamnya."ayah ibu kita tewas,tetapi mereka berhasil menyegel mereka sendiri tak selamat."

"klan kita sudah sedikit anggotanya,karena peristiwa keji yang menimpa tersisa hanyalah mereka semua terjadi karena pimpinan ame tak suka dengan baru yang disukai banyak orang."

"akatsuki pun sekarang sedang bagaimana akatsuki sendiri hampir jadi pimpinan ame."

"sekarang keadaan sedang terpenting,kita harus selamat agar klan kita tak punah."

"aku tahu kau diberi pedang dari ,kau takkan ,ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan kepadamu."

Sang kakak menempelkan tangan kanannya kepada dahi adik kecilnya,dan muncul sinar hijau dari saat kemudian,ia sudahi.

"aku hilangkan ingatanmu tentang insiden kau takkan kehilangan ingatan bahwa kau ini megumi ryuuno."

'tes...tes...tes...'

"gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua."

"maaf aku sudah seenaknya kepadamu,menghilangkan ,inilah cara kau akan tahu apa itu."

"jagalah dirimu baik-baik,jadilah saat nanti kita akan bertemu harus pergi."

Sang kakak berdiri,memandangi sejenak pergi meninggalkannya.

"uugh...".Megumi bangun,ia sedikit lihat sekitarnya,hutan.'apa?kenapa aku...inikan hutan ame?hampir mengarah ke suna?kenapa aku bisa disini?' batinnya lihat,ada pedang kepunyaan ibunya disebelahnya.'ini...'.Megumi benar-benar tak tahu kenapa ia bisa anehnya,ia tak tahu jalan pulang.'kenapa bisa begini?'.ia debu-debu dari rambut raven sebahunya agar lebih rapi."uuh...aku sudah di hutan,aku harus apa?" ,ia seorang takkan menyerah,mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan."tentu saja,aku tak boleh berakhir harus baik aku ke suna,minta pertolongan kepada masyarakat cara terbaik.".Megumi membawa pedang warisan ibunya,dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju suna.

Malamnya...

Saat itu,hutan menjadi mulai ketakutan,tetapi berusaha membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut menyadari,bahwa ia perlu cari buruan di hutan.

'shriiing...'

Ia siapkan kunai,matanya tajam melihat ,ia melihat bahwa ada kelinci hutan di balik rerumputan tersenyum kecil.

'syuut...'

'jleeb..'

Kelinci itu mati seketika ketika kunai Megumi menusuk ada rasa tak tega,tetapi...mau bagaimana belum pintar memakai chakra dan tepatnya,belum bisa Megumi membuat api dengan cara menggosokkan kayu ke kayu yang lain dengan kuat hingga muncul api sedikit demi tambah ranting-ranting api itu makin ia kuliti buruannya,mencuci buruannya menggunakan air sungai,lalu membakarnya.

Setelah matang,Megumi memakan kelinci itu,ia lanjutkan perjalanan.

Sudah 5 hari Megumi merasa,bahwa ia belum juga sampai ia sudah merasa bahwa mulai ada angin berpasir yang muncul saat ia berlari."hosh..hosh..hosh..".stamina Megumi sudah tak ia sudah tak makan dua hari akibat tak menemukan buruan.

'apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?' batin sudah tak kuat menopang kemudian,Megumi tak sadarkan ia benar-benar pingsan,ia melihat seseorang berambut merah marun wajahnya tak kelihatan jelas.

"uuh...uhh.."."hei,sudah bangun.".Megumi melihat,ia berbaring di futon dengan dahi di tempelkan kain sebelahnya,ada seorang pemuda berambut merah marun,mata merah kecoklatan,sedang terduduk,ia waspada dengan pemuda di mengambil kunainya dari kantong kunainya."hei, tak perlu takkan melukaimu." ucap si pemuda."s-siapa kau?dan...a-aku dimana?" tanya Megumi."kau ada di suna,di rumah kami.".Megumi menoleh ke asal suara,mendapati seorang wanita tua berambut pendek masuk ke ruangan itu."cucuku menemukanmu di dekat hutan suna dalam keadaan itu ia sedang latihan." ujar si wanita tua,membawa mangkuk kayu berukuran sedang yang berisi air es."sepertinya kau sudah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh ya?" tanya si pemuda,ia memberi sedikit chakra kepada Megumi agar Megumi bisa sedikit lebih bertenaga.

Megumi agak mundur sedikit,ia masih waspada."tenang saja..." ucap si pemuda."ayo,kuganti sedikit demam." ujar si wanita tua sambil mengganti kompresan dari dahi Megumi,lalu di rendam dalam air dingin."siapa namamu,adik kecil?" tanya si pemuda sambil tersenyum merona."megumi ryuuno." jawab Megumi.

"oh,aku itu nenekku, kenal ya." ujar si mengangguk,ia biarkan si wanita tua yang diketahui bernama Chiyo meletakkan kain basah ke dahinya."tidurlah, saja ya." ucap nenek Chiyo."iya..".oh ya,panggil saja chiyo obaa-san lebih dekat." ucap nenek Chiyo sambil mengangguk ceria."kau berasal dari mana?" tanya terdiam sejenak,ia ingat apa tujuannya ia pergi ke Suna."amegakure..." jawab dan nenek Chiyo terkejut."ame?jauh juga...tapi,kau kuat sampai ke suna." ucap Sasori."megumi-chan umur berapa?" tanya nenek Chiyo."9 tahun...".mereka berdua sekali lagi terkejut."hebat sekali ya..." puji merona."a-arigatou...".

"kenapa kau kesini?apa keluargamu tak khawatir?" tanya terperangah,ia ingat dengan bila ia dicari-cari oleh keluarganya?bagaimana bila ia membuat mereka khawatir?dan...sekarang ia sendirian tanpa mereka di matanya sudah berdua terperangah."oh,kau kenapa nak?" tanya nenek Chiyo."k-kaa-san...otou-san..." lirih Megumi."dimana orang tuamu?akan kami antarkan kau kesana." ujar Sasori."m-mereka di ame..." sahut kemudian,Sasori dan nenek Chiyo sadar.

"o-oh...bukankah ame sekarang sedang...".Megumi penasaran dengan ucapan nenek Chiyo yang tergantung."kenapa?kenapa dengan ame?" tanya dan nenek Chiyo sebenarnya tak ingin menjawabnya,tapi bila Megumi tak tahu tentang ini,hanya akan membuatnya makin sedih.

"memangnya kau tak tahu?" tanya Sasori."aku tak tahu,tahu-tahu saja aku sudah ada di tak tahu jalan pulang,aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bantuan kepada suna." jawab dan nenek Chiyo terdiam sejenak."sepertinya kau saat itu di hilangkan ingatannya oleh seseorang." ucap nenek terkejut,tapi ia ingin segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Ame."t-tapi apa yang terjadi dengan ame?ada apa?kumohon,beri tahu aku!" pinta dan nenek Chiyo saling berpandangan sejenak,lalu memandang Megumi.

"ame sekarang diserang musuh dalam skala sudah di ambang kehancuran."

Jawaban Sasori membuat Megumi lemas seketika,ia terbaring lemah di dan nenek Chiyo menjadi khawatir."kau tak apa-apa,megumi-chan?" tanya nenek Chiyo."a-apakah...orang tuaku akan selamat?" tanya Megumi."ehh...aku tak begitu ,ame sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu di serang tanpa henti sampai ...kemungkinan orang-orang disana masih hidup adalah kecil." jawab Sasori terdiam sejenak,lalu menitikkan air mata dengan berdua terkejut."hiks...hiks...huhuhuhu...uwaaaah!hiks...kenapaaa...hiks..".Sasori terdiam sejenak,ia tahu air mata juga bisa merasakannya karena...ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis pilu itu.

'sett...'

Megumi tertegun,ia Sasori Chiyo yang melihat itu juga bisa dua orang itu adalah manusia yang mengalami nasib yang tenaga ia tahan air matanya.

"eh?".sejenak...air mata yang tadinya jatuh deras, merasa hangat di dalam pelukan Sasori."kau tak perlu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membalikkan harus kuat, tak ada orang tua sekalipun...kau masih bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang takkan meninggalkanmu..." ujar Sasori sambil menutup matanya,ia rasa...kehangatan yang ia rasa sekarang juga sama dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ia sedang dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya...yang ia buat menjadi kugutsu,karena mereka berdua sudah tewas.

Megumi terperangah."apa?"."kau tak boleh kalah dengan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengusir rasa kesepianmu...jadi,kau takkan kesepian..jadilah kuat,tegarlah...kau harus tahu ini,bahwa mereka juga selalu menjagamu walau kau tak merasakannya ,suatu saat...kau akan merasakannya..." ucap Sasori,ia tetap menutup Chiyo sudah menitikkan air ingat saat-saat itu...saat-saat ia melihat cucunya ini berusaha mengusir rasa sepinya.

Flashback ON...

'krek...'

'kletek...'

'kletek...'

Nenek Chiyo mengintip dari sela pintu kamar lihat,cucunya berhasil membuat kugutsu ayah dan ibunya...nenek Chiyo mengendalikan kugutsu ayah dan ibunya menggunakan benang kendalikan dengan wajah tersenyum...ia merasa mengusir rasa rindunya dengan yang yang lain.

pelan-pelan ia gerakkan sampai kedua kugutsu itu mendekatinya...semakin kedua kugutsu itu memeluk tubuh ibu di kiri,sang ayah di Sasori diantaranya.

Sasori merasakan kehangatan di hatinya...dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke matanya...Sasori bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat ia masih peluk oleh kedua orang tuanya yang mengalami nasib yang malang.

Nenek Chiyo menatapnya dengan mata sedih...sangat tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan terharu dengan upaya Sasori.'sasori...' batin nenek Chiyo pilu.

Flashback OFF...

Ia merasa sedih ,ia biarkan dulu yang memiliki nasib yang sama.

Megumi mulai menitikkan air bisa merasakannya,ia buka menatap wajah Megumi."sudah kubilang kan?jangan menangis...aku tahu kau sedih,tapi...jangan berlarut-larut dengan rasa itu..."."aku tak sedih...".Sasori terdiam sejenak."aku menitikkan air mata,karena aku merasa ada yang hangat dalam sini...".Megumi menunjukkan dadanya,tepatnya di terdiam sejenak,lalu tersenyum."karena itu kau menangis?" tanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu,agar kau tak sendirian...tak kesepian,kau mau jadi anggota keluarga kami?" tawar terkejut."eh?"."ya, anggota keluarga kami keluarga sendiri ya." ucap nenek Chiyo ramah."tapi..."."kami takkan kau adalah anggota keluarga angkat,tapi kami tak anggap kamu adalah keluarga kandung...dan kau takkan pernah merasa sepi..." ujar terdiam sejenak,lalu menangis berdua tertegun."kau tak mau?" tanya Sasori.

"aku mau ne,aku jadi menangis seperti ini..tapi,aku merasa sangat arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap Megumi hapus air matanya,saking senangnya,badannya jadi dan nenek Chiyo gadis kecil yang telah jadi anggota dan nenek Chiyo menyadari,bahwa tubuh Megumi gemetaran.

"megumi-chan,kau kenapa?badanmu gemetaran." tanya nenek cengengesan."saking senangnya,badanku jadi tertawa ...!".Sasori dan nenek Chiyo terdiam sejenak,lalu tertawa."hahahaha...aku pun ikut tertawa." sahut bertiga tertawa bersama.

'duaarr...'

'blaaar...'

'blaaar...'

"uggh...".Tomo menemukan musuh di saat ia baru saja mau pergi ke suatu satu lawan satu,tetapi karena lawannya bergerak cepat,ia tidak bisa membidik.

"hah!bingung ya?!kau bingung ya?!tentu saja harus!karena aku sudah latihan dua tahun untuk menyempurnakan teknik ini!" seru si musuh."diam kau!" bentak serang terus menerus,hingga ia mendapatkan...

'buaaghh...'

Pukulan di perutnya oleh si musuh.

"akkh..!uhuk..uhuk..!".Tomo rubuh,memang tidak dengan pukulan di ulu hatinya,membuat ia rubuh."mati kau!".si musuh mencoba menusuk Tomo dengan menutup matanya serapat ...ada yang terjadi...

"KATSU!"

'DUAAAR...'

"GYAAAAA!"

Si musuh tewas dengan badan hancur si musuh sedikit menyiprati wajah terkejut.

"bisakah kau tak selemah itu,un?".Tomo menoleh,mendapati seorang pemuda berambut dialah yang menolong Tomo.

"hisashiburi, tomo." sapanya sambil tersenyum."ah, kau...".Tomo menyadari siapa pemuda itu, karena dia adalah teman akademi ninja.

"megumi-chan, sudah banyak membantuku." ucap nenek Chiyo yang sedang menjemur pakaian dibantu telah banyak membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga pakaian,menyapu, dan membantu memasak."iya, chiyo obaa-san." ucap Megumi.

"sasori memang banyak membantuku, tetapi karena dia seorang shinobi, jadinya ia juga tak bisa lama-lama." ucap nenek Chiyo sambil ikut tertawa."oh ya, kamu ini kunoichi bukan?" tanya nenek Chiyo."iya."."apa kamu sudah bisa memakai chakra dan jutsu?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"etoo...aku belum bisa diajari." jawab Megumi."ooh...tak ada yang mengajarimu?" tanya nenek Chiyo."aku selalu dirumah, tak boleh selalu diajari memakai senjata saja." jawab Megumi."apa kamu sudah tahu elemen dasarmu?"."elemen?".

"waah...kamu sepertinya memang sama sekali belum diajari tentang ini ya.".Megumi mengangguk."untuk itu, aku akan mengajarimu."."eh?".Megumi dan nenek Chiyo menoleh, melihat ada Sasori di belakang mereka.

"hei,sejak kapan kamu disana?" tanya nenek Chiyo."tidak lama." jawab menoleh kepada Megumi."mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi kamu bisa menjadi kunoichi yang sempurna." sedikit ternganga."haa?"."kagetnya nanti saja ya." ucap Chiyo tersenyum."nah, sasori akan menjadi !" ucapnya.

"eeh...anu,aku tak bisa memakai chakra atau apapun itu." ucap Megumi."makanya, aku akan kubilang kan?" ucap sebenarnya sedikit ragu, karena bisa saja dia tak punya ilmu seperti itu.

"dan mulai sekarang, kita akan berusaha keras setiap hari ya." Sasori sedikit ingin jahil dengannya pada saat merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya."a-ahahaha..." Megumi tertawa canggung."ayo, kita berangkat!"."wuaaaah!" Sasori menarik tangan Megumi dengan semangat menuju ke hutan."hahahaha...sasori kelihatannya senang punya adik." nenek Chiyo masuk ke dalam rumah sambil bersenandung.

"nah, pertama-tama, aku akan menganalisa elemenmu." ujar ternganga."haa?aku punya elemen?" tanya Megumi."tentu saja kamu punya."."bagaimana sasori-nii bisa tahu?"."penjelasannya , aku mulai ya.".Sasori mengeluarkan chakranya dari menjadi tegang."itu?"."ini chakra.".

Sasori menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi kemudian, Sasori mengerutkan kening.

"hm?"."kenapa?" tanya Megumi."ah, kuberitahu elemenmu apa ya." menjadi berdegup kencang.

"elemen utamamu, adalah ada elemen api, elemen air, dan elemen elemen yang paling besar adalah raiton (petir)." jelas terpana."petir?api?air?angin?waaah...sugoii..".Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah Megumi yang kelihatan terpana akan memang Megumi tak tahu apa-apa tentang ilmu seperti itu.

"ya, mungkin keluargamu itu elemen dasarnya adalah itulah elemen utamamu adalah petir." jelas Sasori.

"lalu kamu punya elemen campuran." sambung Sasori.

"campuran?"

"ya, kamu punya elemen dari elemen air dan api."

Megumi kembali terpana.

"ternyata dunia ini penuh dengan kejutan ya." Megumi tertawa sweatdrop.

"lalu kamu punya elemen dari elemen angin dan petir."

"wuaahhh..."

"dan ada elemen magnet."

"haaa?"

"karena elemen petirmu itu kuat sekali, jadilah kamu juga punya elemen magnet."

"uwowow!"

Sasori kembali sweatdrop.

"oh ya, bagaimana caranya memakai elemen petirku ini?" tanya Megumi."eeh..." Sasori berpikir._ sial, harusnya aku pelajari dulu bagaimana caranya memakai elemen petir dan tahu bagaimana caranya memakai elemen lava, karena aku juga kalau petir...cih, aku tak tahu!huh, aku selalu sibuk dengan kugutsu , _ memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia bingung dengan sikap Sasori.

"sasori-nii?"

Sasori kembali tersadar.

"oh..ya,eh..apa?"

"kenapa?"

"aah..tak ada apa-apa."

"sasori-nii tak tahu bagaimana caranya memakai elemen petir?"

"eeh...sebenarnya,iya."

"ooh..."

Sasori sedikit -tiba Megumi menyadari sesuatu.

"aah!"

"hah?"

"aku tahu caranya!"

"eh?apa?"

"aku coba saja bisa."

Sasori sedikit ternganga._dia sudah tahu?darimana dia tahu? ,_ pikir terdiam sejenak, lalu melipat kedua telapak tangannya.

Lalu...

"kami-sama yang baik hati dan bijaksana!kumohon, turunkan petir kepadaku!" seru Megumi sambil melihat ke atas terdiam."hei!kenapa tak turun petir?" tanya terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"hahahahaha...megumi.. -ada saja kamu mungkin petir akan turun kepadamu yang mempunyai elemen itu akan keluar dari dirimu sendiri, bukan dari langit." ucapnya."eh?bukankah bila sedang hujan, biasanya akan ada petir dari langit?" tanya Megumi."itu hanya petir yang keluar akibat ada shinobi yang memakai jutsu petir." Sasori mengacak-acaki rambut Megumi, menggerutu."huuh...!".Sasori tertawa.

"lebih baik, kamu akan kulatih ilmu kamu bisa menggunakan !"

"wuaaah!"

Bersambung...

Author's Note: Chapter one, finished. *muahahahaha!*

Ini adalah , bandingkan saja cerita ini dengan anime asli, terlihat bahwa cerita ini diambil dari anime yang asli.

Yaah...pokoknya, aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sambil mencari-cari tahu DETAIL tentang sasori!apakah bisa di eksperimen dengan ceritaku ini?agar cerita ini terlihat seperti cerita ulang dari anime asli.

Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: Alooohaaa~

Akhirnya kebuat juga bagian keduaaaa~

Aku sudah siap sekarang! Jadi, kalian para Readers, silakan menikmati!

Ok, ini tuh cerita dari latar belakang kehidupan asli Sasori-sama. Jadi biar makin jelas kehidupan si Master Boneka Teddy *ditinju Sasori*, kubuat deh! Silahkan menikmatiii! ^o^b

Sunagakure, musim semi minggu ketiga.

"baik. Seharusnya kekuatan intimu sudah siap sekarang. Sekarang, coba kamu pakai jutsu petir!" pinta Sasori. Megumi sedikit merasa tidak percaya diri.

"eeh...ano, sasori-nii..sepertinya aku tak bisa."

"kenapa?"

"aku kurang percaya diri, lagipula aku belum lihai dalam jutsu petir."

Sasori tersenyum.

"itu namanya sistem pembelajaran, megumi-chan. Wajar bila kamu belum matang dalam jutsu seperti itu. Tapi bila kamu terus belajar, nii-san yakin kamu pasti bisa. Percayalah!" Sasori meyakini adik angkatnya itu. Mata merah kecoklatannya memancarkan kasih sayang kepada adiknya itu. Yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada neneknya dan kedua orangtuanya.

Megumi mulai merasa percaya diri. Ia tarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"yosh! Baik! Aku sudah dapat sedikit pengetahuan dari shinobi di desa Konoha! Aku pasti bisa!" seru gadis kecil berambut raven itu. Wajahnya memancarkan semangat.

Sasori tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. "ya! Ayo!" ucapnya.

Roman muka Megumi mulai serius. Sasori memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

'sat..set..set..set..sat..'

"RAITON: SEIKASUNAGI NO JUTSU!"

Megumi membuka segel jutsu. Lalu keluarlah jutsu petir. Berbentuk petir biru dalam skala volume sedang. Sasori sedikit terperangah, segel jutsu tadi termasuk level menengah atas. _Sepertinya dia punya bakat menciptakan jutsu petir ya_, batinnya.

'BZZT...BZZT...DARR...DUAAARR...'

Pasir yang ada di lapangan berpasir itu seketika terbang ke atas dan menebar kemana-mana. Sasori menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan, pasir-pasir yang menebar ke segala arah itu menyesakkan. Membuat ia kesulitan bernapas.

Megumi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia kembali membuka segel jutsu.

'set..set..sat..set..'

"FUUTON: GOKKEN KAZEMAKI NO JUTSU!"

Muncul pusaran angin berskala rendah yang menghembuskan pasir-pasir yang melayang itu menjauh dari mereka. Dan udara sudah tak menyesakkan kembali. Sasori sudah tak menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Megumi menghembuskan nafas. Ia bersihkan pasir yang menempel di wajahnya dan pakaian ninja Sunanya. Kain putih panjangnya itu ia sibakkan ke belakang.

Sasori bertepuk tangan. "hebat, megumi-chan! Itu sudah lumayan hebat. Bila kamu mengembangkannya lagi, pasti kekuatannya makin besar."

Megumi tersenyum senang. "benarkah? Arigatou gozaimasu, aniki!"

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Megumi. "iyaa...imoutoku yang manis."

Megumi cemberut. "jangan acaki rambutku!" Megumi merapikan rambutnya dengan jarinya.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "hahaha...habis, kamu menggemaskan sih."

"aniki juga menggemaskan."

Sasori menaikan alis sebelah. "aku?"

Megumi mengangguk. "wajahmu yang manis itu membuatku gemas kepadamu, aniki!"

Megumi kabur sambil terkekeh. Sasori sejenak berwajah kesal, tetapi langsung tersenyum geli melihat adiknya yang lebih muda 19 tahun darinya itu melarikan diri. Membuat sepotong jalan di lapangan berpasir itu karena dia berlari.

"heei! Tunggu, megumi-chan! Jangan kabuuur!" Sasori mengejar Megumi.

Tahu anikinya itu mengejarnya, Megumi berlari dengan mengalirkan sedikit chakra ke kedua kakinya.

"jaa, aniki no kawaii desu~~" goda Megumi. Sasori merona.

"heeeii! Kamu iniii!"

'syuuut...'

'dep..'

"eh?" Megumi terhenti tiba-tiba. Megumi bingung, bagaimana bisa ia berhenti sendiri? Ah, tidak. Ada yang menahan kaki dan badannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"hah?!" Megumi terkejut. Ada benang biru menempel di tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya. Dan benang itu berasal dari kelima jari tangan kanan kakak tirinya yang berambut merah marun itu.

"a-apa ini?"

"hehehe, ketangkap!" Sasori memeluknya. Ia acaki kembali rambut Megumi dengan gemas. Jarinya masih mengeluarkan benang biru yang menahan Megumi.

Megumi menggerutu. "jangan acaki!"

"hahaha, baiklah." Sasori melepas pelukannya. Dan masih dengan benang di jarinya yang menahan Megumi.

"apa yang keluar dari jarimu, aniki?" tanya Megumi sambil menoleh ke belakang. Karena ia tak bisa bergerak, juga posisinya membelakangi orang yang ia tanyai.

Sasori menggerakan telunjuk dan kelingking tangan kanannya. Dengan sendirinya badan Megumi berbalik menghadapnya. Sasori melepaskan benangnya dari tubuh Megumi.

"ini benang chakra, megumi-chan. Yang hanya dimiliki oleh shinobi Suna yang bisa mengendalikan kugutsu dan membuat kugutsu." jelasnya.

Megumi pernah mendengar nama kugutsu. "aku pernah dengar itu...dari.."

"dari chiyo obaa-san, kan?" tanya Sasori.

"iya. Katanya itu boneka kayu yang dapat dikendalikan dan bisa dijadikan senjata. Senjata bisa di masukkan ke tubuh kugutsu. Dan dikendalikan dengan benang spesial. Yang bisa menggunakannya hanyalah shinobi Suna yang ahli dalam kugutsu."

"benar. Dan beruntung, kamu berada di keluarga yang ahli membuat kugutsu di seluruh Suna."

"apa? Jadi kalian..."

"aku dan chiyo obaa-san adalah pengrajin kugutsu. Kami biasa disebut Master Kugutsu."

"memangnya di Suna, ada shinobi pengendali kugutsu yang tak bisa membuat kugutsu?"

"tentu saja. Hanya kami yang bisa. Semua kugutsu di Suna kami yang membuatnya."

Megumi terpana. Mulutnya berbentuk 'O', matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Membuat Sasori sweatdrop.

"hei, wajahmu jangan seperti itu. Nanti wajahmu yang manis jadi jelek lho."

Megumi terpancing. "apaan sih?"

"hahaha, kalau memang kamu kagum, bagaimana bila kamu juga seperti kami?" tawar Sasori.

Megumi terkejut. "hah?"

"mau tidak kamu kubuat sebagai kunoichi yang pandai dengan kugutsu? Bila kau pandai dalam elemenmu yang sekarang, dan juga pandai kugutsu, kamu akan sukar dikalahkan."

"memangnya aniki tidak punya elemen luar Suna?"

"tentu saja tidak punya. Aku ini asli Suna. Dan kamu...oh ya, orangtuamu dari Ame kan? Berarti asalmu juga dari Ame?"

"sepertinya iya. Lihat ini." Megumi memperlihatkan ikat kepala berkain biru kepada Sasori. Ikat kepala itu bersimbol seperti air hujan. Lambang desa Amegakure.

"ini..."

"itu kutemukan di tempat aku pingsan. Terjatuh dan sedikit tertutupi pasir. Aku kesana memang untuk mencari barang-barangku yang bisa saja terjatuh disana."

"berarti memang benar. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi ikat kepala yang berdebu." ujar Sasori.

"hah?"

"kamu sebentar lagi akan diberi ikat kepala Suna dari pimpinan desa. Sebagai tanda bahwa kamu adalah kunoichi Suna."

Dan kembali Megumi melingkarkan mulutnya menjadi bentuk 'O'. Sasori sweatdrop.

"sudah kubilang, mulutmu jangan seperti itu."

"oh ya..." Megumi mengembalikan mulutnya seperti biasa.

"baiklah, pertama-tama..akan kuajarkan kamu membuat kugutsu. Ayo!"

"waaa!"

"KATSU!"

'DUAAR...'

'shhh...'

Asap hasil ledakan tadi sedikit menghalangi sosok dua shinobi di hutan yang jauh dari Suna.

"aaarrrggh! Bakayaroooh! Lihat ini!" protes seorang kunoichi berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir yang berdiri di sebelah si pemuda berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir, poninya yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya.

"apa sih, un?" tanya si pemuda blonde. Si kunoichi memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang berdarah akibat sedikit terkena ledakan tadi.

"sudah kubilang, jangan arahkan tanah liatmu kepadaku!" protes si kunoichi.

"hei, kelinci yang menjadi sasaran itu kan berlari kearahmu! Ya wajar aku sedikit melemparkan tanah liatku ke arahmu, un."

"kau kan bisa berlari maju dan meledakkan kelinci itu, bodoh!"

"tak ada waktu. Tak ada artinya berlari untuk meledakkan kelinci yang bila diledakkan dari jauh juga pasti mati, un!"

"haah! Kau ini banyak sekali alasannya!"

"aku tak beralasan!"

"iya, kau punya seribu alasan untuk membohongi orang!"

"omong kosong, un!"

"hiiih! Terima ini!"

'duaak...'

"aaakh! Tomo baka! Sakit tahu, un!"

"biar! Hukuman sudah melukaiku!"

"huh, kau kan bisa pakai salep penyembuh luka, un!"

"aargh! Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu, deidara sialan!"

Kunoichi yang dipanggil Tomo tadi berjalan menjauh dari pemuda yang ia panggil Deidara. Ia berjalan menuju pohon rindang, dan duduk disitu. Ia keluarkan salep penyembuh yang dikatakan Deidara tadi dari tas pinggang kecilnya.

Deidara mengikuti. Ia duduk di sebelah Tomo yang sedang mengoleskan salep penyembuh ke luka di tangannya setelah mengelap darahnya.

Saat mengoleskan, Tomo merintih kesakitan. "ugh.."

"sakit, un?" tanya Deidara yang dari tadi jadi penonton Tomo yang menyembuhkan tangannya sendiri.

"diam kau."

"heh, aku hanya bertanya, un."

"tak sakit tuh."

"ah, masa sih, un? Tadi kau merintih."

"aku merintih karena salep ini dingin saat dioleskan ke lukaku!"

"jangan berbohong. Aku bisa membedakan rintihan kedinginan dengan rintihan kesakitan, un. Aku tahu itu rintihan kesakitan, un."

"huh, iya iya. Ini memang sakit. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tomo ketus kepada si blonde yang merupakan rival dan temannya.

"sini, un. Aku yang obati." Deidara mengamit lengan Tomo yang terluka. Lalu mengambil alih menyembuhkan.

"oi, aku saja!"

"huh, kau ini. Kau dari dulu tak bisa menyembuhkan luka sendiri bila tak dibantu orang lain, un."

"memangnya kau tahu darimana?"

"aku ini sudah lama bersamamu, tentu aku tahu, un."

Mendengar itu, Tomo sedikit merona. Ia membuang mukanya dari Deidara. Deidara mengoleskan pelan-pelan salep itu ke luka gadis rambut hitam itu. Entah kenapa, luka yang tadinya disentuh sedikit saja terasa perih, sekarang tidak saat Deidara yang mengoleskannya.

'sreet...' Deidara mengambil kain panjang dari tas pinggang Tomo, lalu membalut luka Tomo memakai kain itu dengan rapi. Setelah itu ia mengikatnya.

"selesai, un." Deidara memasukan lagi salep itu ke tas pinggang Tomo.

"arigatou, dei." Tomo berterima kasih kepadanya dengan wajah canggung. Ia masih terpengaruh dengan ucapan Deidara tadi.

"sama-sama, un." balas Deidara.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon rindang itu. Menatap langit biru yang cerah. Angin bertiup pelan menyejukkan tubuh dua orang itu. Rambut mereka melambai seiring dengan bertiupnya angin.

"hei, un." Deidara menyapanya.

"ya?"

"gomen ne."

Tomo bingung.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk ledakan tanah liatku tadi, un. Yang telah melukaimu. Harusnya aku tadi minta maaf kepadamu langsung, un."

Tomo terperangah, lalu mengulum senyuman kecil.

'cuwiit...'

Tomo menarik pipi kanan Deidara.

"aaah! Ittai, un! Apaan sih, un? Sakit tahu!" eluh Deidara kesal.

"ini baru deidara si seniman tanah liat yang kukenal!" Tomo mengucapkannya sambil menepuk bahu Deidara dengan sedikit keras.

Deidara yang tadinya berwajah kesal, karena ia tadi moodnya sedang lembut-lembutnya, malah diberi cubitan di pipi. Menjadi tersenyum.

'cuwiit...'

Deidara mencubit pipi kiri Tomo.

"waaa! Hei, sakit tahu! hentikan!" omel Tomo.

"ini baru tomo-chan yang kukenal, un! Mengakui bahwa aku ini seniman!"

Tomo tersenyum.

"hehehe...! aku senang sih, tapi jangan cubit pipiku juga dong!" protes Tomo karena Deidara mencubit pipinya lama sekali, tak dilepas-lepas.

"habiiis...pipimu kenyal sih, un. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya lebih lama."

Tomo merona merah.

"h-hei! Apaan sih? Kau juga mau rasakan cubitan di pipi, hah?"

"hehe, cubit saja! Aku takkan kesakitan, un."

"ooh...gitu? ayo, siapa yang tahan pipinya dicubit lama-lama!"

"siapa takut, un!"

Dan mereka saling mencubit pipi. Entah sampai kapan mereka tahan. Mereka saling mencubit diselingi tawa renyah yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka saling berinteraksi dengan cara yang berbeda. Ya saling mencubit lah, ya saling lawanan ledakan lah, dan macam-macam lagi. Mereka yang sudah lama bersahabatan ini sudah tak bisa diganggu lagi.

Ya, mereka yang sudah saling mengerti masing-masing sudah tak bisa diganggu lagi hubungannya.

"nah, tubuh-tubuh kugutsu sudah siap. Sudah siap untuk membuatnya?" tanya Sasori. Mereka sedang di ruang yang biasa dijadikan tempat menyimpan kugutsu juga tempat membuat kugutsu. Mereka berdiri di depan meja besar yang diatasnya diletakkan anggota-anggota tubuh kugutsu buatan Sasori.

Megumi meneguk ludah. Sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ia membuat boneka kayu seukuran manusia asli. Ia terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

"megumi-chan?"

"o-oh..ya! eeh, baik. Aku siap."

"ya, kamu sudah melihat bagaimana aku membuatnya kan?"

Megumi mengangguk.

"nah, jadi kamu pasti bisa. Ayo mulai."

Megumi mengangguk. Ia mulai merangkai tubuh-tubuh kugutsu. Mula-mula dari kaki, baru ke atasnya lagi.

'klek..kletek..klap..klek..'

'klek..klek...kletek..klotak..klak...'

30 menit berlalu, Megumi sudah siap dengan kugutsunya.

"selesai!" seru Megumi. Sasori melihatnya. Bentuk kugutsunya sudah benar, hanya saja...

'klotak...klotok..klotok..klotak...'

Belum terpasang dengan kuat.

Megumi mendengus kecewa. Ia belum bisa. Badan kugutsunya jadi terpisah. Padahal memasangnya saja sudah sulit. Sasori memakluminya, karena untuk pemula, ini pasti sulit baginya.

"tak apa-apa, megumi-chan. Untuk selanjutnya kamu harus memasangnya dengan kuat. Yang jadi masalah adalah kamu memasang di bagian dengkul kaki dan pinggang tidak benar. Kamu harus memasangnya dengan kuat. Karena itu adalah penyangga utama badan kugutsu. Bila itu tidak dipasang dengan benar, maka semua anggota badannya juga ikut lepas." ujar Sasori.

Megumi mendongak kepada Sasori, lalu mengangguk. "baik, aku akan mengulanginya!"

Sasori mengangguk. "bagus, kamu pasti bisa!"

"yoosh!"

Dan Megumi mengulanginya lagi. Sampai ia bisa memasangnya dengan benar.

Sunagakure, musim panas minggu pertama.

"bagus! Kamu sudah lihai dalam membuat kugutsu! Hasilnya baik sekali!" puji Sasori. Dalam waktu seminggu, Megumi berhasil membuat 10 kugutsu yang sempurna. Walau senjata yang dipasang dalam kugutsu itu masih shuriken, tapi bila dikembangkan, pasti akan menjadi lebih hebat lagi.

"arigatou!"

"nah, karena kamu sudah hebat dalam membuat kugutsu, sekarang latihan menggerakannya!"

Megumi terbengong.

"apa?"

"aah, tak usah pesimis seperti itu. Ayo, akan kuajarkan kamu!"

"eeh...baiklah."

Sasori mengamit tangan Megumi. Mensejajarkan kelima jarinya dengan jari Megumi. Mengarahkan tangan mereka ke depan mereka yang telah berdiri kugutsu yang siap untuk digerakkan.

"caranya...pusatkan chakra ke ujung jarimu."

"begini?"

Terlihat kelima jari Megumi, diujung jarinya terlihat muncul cahaya biru, chakra.

"benar, lalu kamu keluarkan chakra itu lewat kelima ujung jarimu. Jari tengah ke kepala kugutsu, telunjuk dan jari manis ke kedua tangan kugutsu, dan ibu jari juga kelingking ke kedua kaki kugutsu."

Megumi mencobanya. Agak susah untuk keluar. Karena sedikit keluar, lalu masuk lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"kamu harus fokuskan chakramu ke titik-titik yang tadi aku beri tahu. dengan begitu, benang chakra akan keluar. Kamu harus fokus."

'slap..slap..slap..slap..slap..'

Dengan cepat benang chakra keluar dari kelima ujung jari Megumi. Menempel kepada titik-titik yang telah diberitahu Sasori dengan tepat.

"woooh!" Megumi kaget juga terpana. Ia merasa bagaikan ia seorang pemain boneka tali.

"nah, lalu...kamu ikuti gerakan jariku ini. Gerakkan kugutsunya."

Sasori mulai menggerakkan kelima jarinya. Megumi mengikuti.

'kletek..kletek..kletek..'

Kugutsu itu mulai bergerak. Megumi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Jarinya terus mengikuti gerakan kelima jari kakaknya itu.

"menggerakannya sama dengan kamu bermain boneka tali. Kamu bisa mengendalikannya sesuka hati. Kamu juga bisa memakai benang chakra untuk tubuh manusia hidup bila kugutsumu sudah hancur." jelas Sasori. Megumi mengangguk.

"mmn!"

Dan dalam waktu 3 hari, Megumi sudah lihai menggerakan kugutsu.

"huh, tanah liatmu itu...bisakah kau membentuknya dengan indah sepertiku ini, un?" tanya Deidara. Ia merasa aneh melihat karya tanah liat buatan Tomo, dan tentu bisa meledak. Bentuknya itu terlihat seperti sarang lebah.

Tomo merona malu. "d-diam! Aku kan bukan seniman tanah liat sepertimu tahu!"

"ya ya, aku memang lebih berseni daripadamu, un."

"sombong!"

"ini fakta, un."

"sombong tak disayangi orang!"

"biar saja, un. Toh aku lebih ingin disayangi seorang kunoichi yang benar-benar bodoh dalam tanah liat daripada yang lain, un."

Tomo mengernyit.

"siapa yang kau maksud?"

Deidara melirik Tomo.

"yaaah...dia memang super bodoh karena tak tahu hal yang mudah dipahami orang lain, un."

"siapa dia? Memangnya dia bodoh banget ya?"

Deidara mendengus geli. Ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan.

"iya, un. Dia bodoh dan baka banget, un. Masa hal sepele saja dia tak tahu, un? Haaah..."

"waaah, hal sepele pun dia tak tahu? berarti dia baka banget ya! Aku gak mau seperti dia."

"uuffh..." Deidara hampir ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja tangannya itu telat menutupi mulutnya itu.

"ha? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tomo.

"ehem...tenggorokanku kering seketika tadi, un." dusta Deidara.

"ooh...tapi, memangnya siapa yang kau maksud itu? Aku sependapat denganmu. Hal sepele saja dia gak tahu, berarti dia super baka banget ya!"

"uufh..uhuhu...huuahahahahaha...! hahahaha! Huahahahaha...un!" tawa Deidara meledak. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"hah? Kau kenapa? Salah makan ya?" tanya Tomo.

"haaaha...yang kumaksud itu adalah kau sendiri tahu, un! Kau mengejek dirimu sendiri...huaahahahaha! kau memang baka, tomo!"

Tomo langsung mendelik. Apa katanya tadi?

"aaah! Sialan kau! Sini! Kemari kauuuu!"

"ohohoho! Sayang sekaliii, un!"

Mereka saling kejar-kejaran entah sampai kemana mereka sampai. Yaah, tinggal nunggu mereka kelelahan saja sih.

"nah, sekarang, bagaimana bila kamu lawan aku?" tanya Sasori.

"lawan?"

"ya, tarung kugutsu. Bagaimana? Ini bagus untuk latihan, kan?"

Megumi berpikir sejenak.

"hmm...ok deh."

"hm, apa kamu sudah membuat kugutsu ciptaan sendiri?"

"sudah, ada 5 kugutsu."

"bagus, ayo kita tanding."

Suasana lapangan berpasir itu menjadi tegang. Megumi tegang sekali. Ia sekarang melawan seorang ahli kugutsu. Apa ia bisa menang?

'zuung...'

Sasori memulainya dengan menunjukkan kugutsu ciptaannya. Entah senjata apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

'sraaak..'

Megumi mengikuti. Yaahh, senjatanya masih sederhana dan kelihatan mudah sekali untuk di hancurkan.

"maaf saja, aku takkan mengalah." ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Megumi mendengus. "yaaa..."

'seet...seet..sett..'

'klotaak...klotaaak...klotaak...'

Sasori menggerakkan jarinya. Kugutsunya maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Megumi tertegun. Tapi ia sudah siap.

'seet...'

'traaang...'

Adu kunai pun terjadi. Sasori tidak langsung menyerang dengan senjata yang berat, awalnya harus yang ringan dulu bila melatih seorang pemula seperti Megumi.

'seet..set..set..' Megumi menahan tangan kugutsu Sasori dengan tangan kiri kugutsunya. Dan mencoba menyerang kugutsu Sasori dengan kunai.

"megumi-chan, itu terlalu mudah untuk dihindarkan."

"aku tahu." ya, dia tahu pasti kakak tirinya itu bisa dengan mudahnya menghindar. Tapi, dia punya taktik yang sudah diperkirakan olehnya, bahwa lawannya ini pasti akan kewalahan akan dirinya.

'slaaap...braak...'

Muncul semata pedang dari mulut kugutsunya. Sasori sedikit terkejut.

"hiyaaah!" Megumi menggerakkan kugutsunya, pedang yang keluar itu digenggam. Dan menyerang kepala kugutsu Sasori.

Apakah akan berhasil?

"s-sialan kau, dei. Dasaaar...beraninya kau! Haaah!" ya, mereka sudah kelelahan setelah berlari selama beberapa meter dan berkeliling. Berlari hanya karena masalah sepele.

"aku tak sialan, un. Kau yang sialan."

"kau tahu! enak saja kau mencoba menipuku!"

"yaaah...kan hanya becanda. Bosan kan kalau topik pembicaraan hanya itu-itu saja, un."

"ah, sudahlah." Tomo berjalan menuju pohon maple. Dan berteduh disana. Ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir lewat pelipisnya menggunakan kain lengan bajunya.

Deidara mengikuti. Ia duduk di sebelahnya, berteduh sambil minum air yang ia bawa. Tomo mendelik.

"oi, darimana kau bawa itu?"

"darimana ya, un?" Deidara pura-pura bego.

"huh, kau mencuri punya orang ya?"

"enak saja, un!"

"oh ya?"

"aku itu bukan pencuri tahu, un!"

"ya ya ya...terserah kau saja." Tomo mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya, lalu meneguknya. Deidara mendelik.

"oi, un! Kalau memang kau punya minum, kenapa kau harus protes bila aku bawa minum, un?"

"mau aja di tipu. Balasan untuk yang tadi!" Tomo menyipratkan sedikit air minumya ke wajah Deidara. Deidara menggeram.

"woy! Apa-apaan sih, un?! Nih!" Deidara balik menyipratkan sedikit air minumnya ke wajah Tomo. Tomo terpekik.

"oh? Kau balas ya? Kalau begitu aku juga!" dan terjadi aksi saling mencipratkan air minum ke wajah masing-masing tanpa di sadari, bahwa air itu hampir habis.

"lho? Kok?" Tomo melihat ke dalam botol air minumnya. "hah! Habis! Ini kan air minum terakhir!"

"yah! Aku juga, un."

"sialan kau, dei! Kau habiskan airku!"

"enak aja! Ini kan gara-gara kau pertama yang mencipratkan air ke wajahku, un!"

"dan kenapa kau membalasnya, hah?!"

"tentu saja, un! Dimana-mana orang pasti akan membalasnya bila wajahnya dicipratkan!"

"alasan! Ada juga tuh orang yang gak membalasnya!"

"hanya orang-orang tertentu, un!"

"berisik! Ngoceh saja kau dari tadi!"

"memangnya kau tidak, un?!"

Dan terjadi adu mulut (yang sebenarnya tak berguna) antara Deidara dan Tomo.

'traaang...'

Pedang kugutsu Megumi di tahan dengan pedang kugutsu Sasori. Gagal.

"ukh.." dalam bidang ini, ia memang tak bisa sepandai Sasori. Apalagi senjatanya masih sederhana.

"heem!" Sasori menggerakan jarinya, mulut kugutsunya terbuka. Megumi memerhatikannya dengan tajam, ia harus waspada bila ada senjata keluar dari sana.

'syut..syut..syut..syut..syut..' Megumi terkejut, banyak jarum chakra keluar dari sana. Ia terbangkan kugutsunya ke udara, ia menghindar dari jarum-jarum itu.

Serangan jarum chakra itu gencar sekali. Megumi terus menghindar, tetapi masih di tempat ia berdiri.

Akhirnya serangan jarum itu habis. Megumi tetap waspada. Dalam latihan ini, ia tak mau memakai _Ninjutsu_-nya. Menurutnya itu tak adil.

Keluar suatu silinder, menembakkan jarum chakra ke segala penjuru. Kugutsu Megumi terkena jarum-jarum itu, Megumi terus menghindar.

_Sebenarnya aniki dapat mengeluarkan jarum chakra sampai berapa sih? Banyak sekali,_ batin Megumi.

Karena terlalu banyak dan gencar sekali, terpaksa ia gunakan _Ninjutsu_-nya.

Ia mulai membuka segel jutsu, Sasori memerhatikannya.

Tak lama, ada jutsu Katon yang menumpas semua jarum itu.

Sasori tetap memasang wajah datar. Jarumnya sudah dikalahkan.

"maaf, aku pakai ninjutsu." ucap Megumi. Ia takut kakaknya marah.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan wajah datar, Sasori berkata. "tak apa, aku tahu kau tadi terdesak. Seorang shinobi harus menemukan jalan keluar bila ia sudah terdesak. Dan harus punya rencana kedua bila tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bergerak. Dengan begitu, shinobi dapat bertahan hidup." Sasori tersenyum.

Megumi sumringah. "begitu? Kukira kau marah."

Sasori tertawa. "buat apa aku marah? Kan tak apa bila kamu pakai ninjutsu. Aku tadi hanya merasa heran, kenapa kamu tidak mengeluarkannya dari tadi. Malah terus memakai kugutsumu yang senjatanya masih sederhana."

"aku merasa, bahwa itu tak adil. Jadi tak kulakukan."

Sasori tersenyum. "baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"mmn, baik."

Bersambung...

Akhirnyuaaaahhh! *buka dasi sekolah* selesei jugaaa.

Aku masih memikir-mikir, perbandingan umur SasoMegu. Tapi tetap tak pas..hadueehh...

Tapi, di chap 3 nanti, akan mulai durama *tendanged* maksudnya drama asli Megumi. Tomo juga. Dan disinilah titik mulainya. *confetti*

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: yeaaay! Bagian ketiga! *confetti*

Ini udah mulai titik kesedihan seorang Megumi Ryuuno. Dan dijelaskan apa yang dilakukan Sasori sebelum menjadi anggota Akatsuki.

Semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya!

_Sunagakure, _musim gugur minggu pertama.

Di _Suna,_ walau sekarang sudah musim gugur, tapi yang terlihat bukanlah dedaunan yang berguguran dengan indahnya, melainkan pasir.

Tapi ini memang sudah ciri dari desa ini. Para penduduk desa juga sudah terbiasa. Ah, tidak...mereka sudah menyatu dengan alam desa mereka.

Dan di musim inilah, para anak-anak desa ada yang akan belajar di Akademi Ninja. Tentu saja, itu merupakan hal yang penting. Mereka akan dilatih. Dari Akademi sampai _Chuunin_.

Kita lihat sebuah rumah sederhana di desa itu, tempat tinggal para ahli seni _Kugutsu._

"sebentar lagi, kamu akan belajar di akademi. Nanti akan kuantarkan sampai akademi ya." Tutur Sasori. Dia sedang melihat Megumi yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk belajar di akademi. Kekuatannya sudah lumayan setelah dilatih oleh Sasori. Apalagi Megumi berhasil menghancurkan beberapa _Kugutsu _Sasori menggunakan _Kugutsu _ciptaannya sendiri. Ia sudah menambahkan pedang, _kunai, shuriken, _dan sabit kepada _Kugutsu-kugutsu_nya.

"uum!" sahut Megumi semangat. Ia tak bisa diam duduk di kursi. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya mendengus geli.

"sudah tak sabar menunggu ya? Tunggu sebentar saja, _obaa-san _sedang membawakan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk di akademi untukmu." Ucap Sasori.

"iya, aku akan menunggu. Tapi...ada rasa tak sabar juga sih. Hehehe.."

Sasori membatin. _Dia mirip denganku. Tak suka menunggu dan membuat orang menunggu._

"naah, ini dia perlengkapannya." Chiyo datang dengan membawa gulungan-gulungan dan kertas peledak. Ia berikan itu kepada Megumi.

"ini untuk apa?" tanya Megumi sambil menunjuk tiga gulungan di tangannya.

"ini berguna untuk menyimpan senjata-senjatamu dan _kugutsu_mu." Jawab Chiyo.

"kalau yang ini?" Megumi menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas.

"ini kertas peledak. Kamu bisa menyerang musuh dengan ledakan dari kertas ini. Dipasang di _kunai _juga bisa."

"ooh, _arigatou, obaa-san_! Ini sangat membantuku!" ucap Megumi sambil tersenyum ceria. Chiyo mengangguk.

"jadilah _kunoichi _yang hebat ya. Jadilah kuat." Pesan Chiyo. Megumi mengangguk.

"sepertiku.." sambung Sasori. Megumi menjulurkan lidah.

"apaan, yee."

Sasori mengacak-acak helai rambut _raven _Megumi. "aah, dasar kamu ini. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

"iya!" seru Megumi sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Chiyo.

"iya, _obaa-san_!" seru Megumi dari kejauhan setelah pamit kepada Chiyo. Sasori pun menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"nah, ini tempat kamu menuntut ilmu." Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang Akademi ninja _Suna._

Megumi memandang kagum tempat itu. "waahh, rasanya sudah tak sabar lagii!"

"iya iya. Jangan tarik juga dong." Ucap Sasori yang tangannya di tarik masuk ke dalam Akademi oleh Megumi.

"hehehe, _gomen ne._" Megumi melepaskannya.

.

.

.

Megumi sudah dipasangkan dengan tim. Timnya adalah tim 8. Dua laki-laki, dan satu perempuan. Ia satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim 8. Pembimbingnya adalah seorang _jounin Suna._

Sasori yang merasa bahwa Megumi sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolahnya, pamit kepada Megumi, lalu pulang. Megumi tak ada masalah bila di tinggal, toh ia bisa pulang sendiri. Mana mungkin kan Sasori menungguinya sampai pulang nanti?

Megumi yang sudah mengambil data dan formulirnya, berjalan menuju dimana teman satu timnya menunggu. Saat berjalan, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya. Pikiran Megumi tentang anak laki-laki itu langsung mengarah kepada panda.

Anak laki-laki itu sedang bersama dua orang. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Dari penampilannya, terlihat bahwa mereka berdua lebih tua dari si anak panda itu (sementara Megumi memanggilnya dengan panda).

Dilihat, banyak anak yang memandang takut kepada si anak panda. Megumi mengernyit, _kenapa mereka seperti itu kepada panda?_

Terlihat oleh Megumi, bahwa anak panda itu tak mudah di ajak bersosialisasi. Orangnya kelihatan dingin dan kurang ramah. Tapi dari sorot matanya yang dingin, tersirat rasa kesepian dan benci yang mendalam.

_Kenapa dengan dia ya?,_ batinnya. Kemudian, perempuan yang bersama anak panda itu menoleh kepada Megumi. Sepertinya dia menyadari ada yang sedang memandang mereka bertiga. Megumi tertegun. Sesaat kemudian setelah saling pandang, perempuan berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu tersenyum dan mengajak Megumi untuk menghampiri mereka.

Megumi yang melihat itu juga tak ada pilihan lain. Tak sopan bila mengacuhkan orang yang sudah tersenyum ramah dan mengajaknya serta kepadanya. Megumi menghampiri mereka. Ia juga merasa tak enak dipandangi oleh si anak panda.

"adik kecil, apa kau sudah punya teman?" tanya si perempuan pirang.

"hanya teman satu tim. Itu juga belum sempat saling berbicara." Jawab Megumi.

"hmm...bagaimana bila menjadi teman Gaara?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk si anak panda. Megumi terkejut. Si anak panda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu melemparkan tatapan protes kepada si perempuan pirang.

"temari, kau bicara apa? Apa dia mau?" tanya si laki-laki yang memakai riasan yang tebal. Si perempuan pirang yang diketahui bernama Temari menjawab.

"aku tadi melihatnya sedang memandangi kita terus. Dan dia sendirian. Apalagi dia tak melemparkan tatapan ngeri kepada Gaara. Jadi tak apa kan dia jadi teman Gaara?"

"aku tak mau, _nee-san._" Tolak Gaara datar.

"Gaara, kau juga butuh bersosialisasi..."

"tak butuh."

"Gaara, ini penting. Kau harus ikuti apa kata _nee-san._ Dia juga sepertinya belum punya teman, sama sepertimu."

"haah, baiklah. Terserah." Gaara tak ingin diceramahi panjang-panjang oleh Temari. Malas rasanya.

"nah, adik kecil, mau jadi teman Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"eeh..."

"nama saja kau belum tanya. Dasar." Interupsi si laki-laki riasan tebal.

"oh ya, makasih Kankurou. Namamu siapa?" tanya Temari.

"namaku Megumi Ryuuno." Jawab Megumi.

"Megumi-_chan, _maukah kau jadi teman Gaara? Dia memang dingin dan kurang ramah, tapi cobalah berbicara dengannya. Dia kesepian." Ucap Temari dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Megumi tersenyum ramah. "mau kok. Aku akan coba untuk berbicara dengannya."

"juga, kau harus sabar menghadapi Gaara. Kalau kau tak sabar menghadapinya, nanti jadi berantem lagi."

"baik."

"ok, ayo Gaara, jalanlah berkeliling akademi bersamanya." Ajak Temari, atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh.

"dia pasti sedang punya urusan kan? Dia harus bertemu dengan teman satu timnya." Ucap Gaara.

"ya kau antarkan dia. Sambil mengobrol di perjalanan. Ayo sana. Ramahlah kepadanya, Gaara."

"ya ya, terserah."

Gaara jalan mendahului Megumi. Megumi menyusul. Ia berjalan di samping Gaara. Megumi melihat Gaara yang fokus melihat ke depan. Raut wajahnya datar. Selama di perjalanan, mereka tak membuka topik apapun.

Megumi memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"eeh...anoo..."

Gaara tetap diam. Tapi Megumi tahu kalau Gaara mendengarnya.

"namamu Gaara ya. Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan sekolah ini?" menurut Megumi, pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan itu benar-benar bodoh.

"hn.." sahut Gaara. Megumi bingung, kata 'hn' itu iya atau tidak?

"eeh...sudah punya tim?" tanya Megumi.

"hn..." rasanya Megumi mulai kesal dengan jawaban tak jelas itu.

"siapa saja teman setimmu?"

"hn..." Megumi mencoba sabar. Sesuai dengan ucapan Temari, ia harus sabar untuk menghadapi anak ini.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, hampir seluruh anak-anak akademi memandang takut kepada Gaara. Sampai menjaga jarak sedemikian jauhnya. Kalau begitu, dia tak punya teman kan? Berarti dia juga tak punya tim?

Aha, mungkin saja tim Gaara adalah Temari dan Kankurou. Megumi mencoba menanyakannya.

"apakah..teman setimmu itu adalah Temari-_nee _dan Kankurou-_san_?"

Dan kali ini Gaara melirik Megumi dari sudut matanya. Megumi juga tertegun melihat mata Gaara yang dingin dan menakutkan. Entahlah, sorot matanya itu membuat siapa saja takut kan?

"hn.." Gaara kembali memandang ke depan.

_Kalau dia melirik padaku, apakah yang tadi itu benar?_, batin Megumi. Ia mulai merasa bahwa dia seperti orang pingin tahu segalanya. Tapi kalau untuk anak dingin seperti dia, Megumi tak tahan untuk tak mengobrol.

"setelah lulus nanti, dan sudah menjadi kuat, Gaara mau menjadi apa? Apakah menjadi seorang _Shinobi _atau menjadi _Kage_?" tanya Megumi. Ia seperti wartawati yang sedang mewawancarai narasumbernya.

"_Kazekage.._" akhirnya Gaara menjawab dengan jelas. Megumi cukup takjub dengan cita-cita Gaara. Hei, tadi itu cita-cita bukan?

"apa itu cita-citamu?" tanya Megumi.

"ya.." Megumi mulai merasa senang karena Gaara sudah tak memakai kata 'hn'nya lagi.

"waah, hebat. Itu cita-cita yang mulia lho! Semoga tercapai ya!"

"ya.."

Beberapa saat setelah terdiam, Gaara bertanya.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"eh?"

"cita-citamu."

"oh, kalau aku ingin menjadi _kunoichi _yang hebat. Juga menjadi seorang ahli _kugutsu _yang hebat seperti _Aniki_! Setelah menjadi _kunoichi _yang kuat, aku akan mencari dimana orangtuaku dan saudara-saudaraku."

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

"memangnya orangtuamu dan saudaramu ada dimana?"

"entahlah. Aku sampai di _Suna _juga berkat kakak tiriku. Dan aku juga sepertinya berasal dari desa _Ame_. Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa orangtuaku, siapa saudaraku, dan dimana mereka berada." Jawab Megumi sendu.

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Megumi juga terdiam.

"semoga cepat bertemu ya." Ucap Gaara datar. Megumi terperangah mendengar kalimat itu. Ia senang Gaara sudah mulai ramah dengannya. Walau dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat dimana teman satu tim Megumi berada. Mereka cukup ngeri melihat ada Gaara bersama Megumi. Megumi bingung. Gaara tetap memasang wajah datar.

_Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka takutkan? Dia cukup ramah kok,_ batin Megumi.

"baiklah, kau sudah ada teman kan? Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Gaara. Ia berbalik badan, hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gaara! Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau ada temannya, tidak?" seru Megumi.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "tak apa aku sendiri."

"tapi..."

"tak apa." Kali ini nadanya dingin. Megumi tertegun.

"ya sudah. Hati-hati ya. _Arigatou _sudah menemaniku." Ucap Megumi.

Gaara menoleh sedikit, ia menyeringai sinis. "kau bilang 'hati-hati' kepadaku? Tanpa kata itupun aku tetap tak apa-apa. Karena banyak orang yang takut kepadaku."

Megumi tercengang. Ia tak memedulikan seringaian Gaara. Ia memerhatikan mata _jade _Gaara yang tersirat kesedihan. Megumi hanya diam saja tak menyahut.

Gaara kembali berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Sebenarnya kenapa dengan Gaara?,_ batin Megumi.

Setelah beberapa saat Gaara menghilang dari pandangan, kedua teman setimnya bertanya kepada Megumi.

"kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? Apa kau tak takut?" tanya mereka.

"buat apa aku takut? Dia tak menyeramkan kok. Bahkan mau menemaniku keliling akademi. Dia juga mulai ramah kepadaku."

"heee? Tak menyeramkan, katamu? Apanya yang tak menyeramkan?"

"memang tak menyeramkan kok. Dia memang dingin, tapi ada sisi baiknya juga."

"kau tak tahu siapa dia?"

"dia Gaara, kan?"

"memang namanya adalah Gaara, tapi bukan itu maksudku!"

"memangnya apa yang kalian maksud sih? Aku bingung! Bahkan banyak anak-anak akademi memandang ngeri kepadanya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"dia itu seorang _Jinchuuriki_ tahu!"

Megumi terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu apa itu _jinchuuriki_, tapi Gaara itu _jinchuuriki _dari _bijuu _apa?

"_jinchuuriki _dari _bijuu _yang mana?" tanya Megumi.

"_jinchuuriki ichibi_! Itu _bijuu _dari desa ini! Kau sudah tahu kan sifat _ichibi _seperti apa?"

Ya, Megumi tahu. jadi itu yang membuat mereka takut? Tapi menurut dari pandangan Megumi kepadanya, dia tak menakutkan. Walau dia dingin, tapi ada sisi baiknya juga. Megumi tak merasa takut bila bersamanya.

"ooh.."

"jadi, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"kenapa? Dia kan tak punya teman. Dia pasti kesepian."

"pokoknya jangan! Oke?"

Megumi tak ada pilihan lain selain ucapan 'ya'. Walau dalam batinnya ia berkata lain.

"ok, kita tunggu _sensei._ Baru kita mulai sesi perkenalan."

"ya."

Megumi tak mau Gaara sendirian setelah melihat mata Gaara yang menyiratkan kesediha dan luka yang mendalam. Ia merasa simpatik dengannya. Walau ia sudah dilarang, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau.

.

.

.

.

.

"_ittekimasu_.." Megumi baru menutup pintu rumah. Ia sudah pulang dari akademi.

"_itterashai_. Bagaimana rasanya sekolah?" tanya Chiyo. Ia sedang menaruh badan-badan _kugutsu _dalam lemari kayu yang besar.

"menyenangkan." Jawab Megumi. Ia sedang melepas sepatu ninjanya.

"baguslah. Apa kamu mau makan siang?"

"mau. Aku lapar nih, hehehe."

"ok, akan _obaa-san _siapkan. Tunggu ya." Chiyo berjalan menuju dapur.

Megumi duduk di kursi makan. Ia memikirkan tentang Gaara lagi. Hei, dia tak jatuh cinta lho. Hanya penasaran.

"hei, jangan melamun." Ucap Sasori yang baru datang dari gudang. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Megumi.

"iya, _aniki_."

"bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"

"menyenangkan kok."

"baguslah. Kamu harus belajar yang rajin ya. Supaya dapat menjadi _Shinobi _yang kuat sepertiku."

"haaah..._aniki_ percaya diri banget sih."

Sasori terkekeh.

"oh ya _aniki_."

"hm?"

"apa kau tahu Gaara? Rambutnya merah sama seperti _aniki_."

"tahu kok. Sabaku no Gaara kan?"

_Eh? Jadi marga Gaara itu Sabaku ya?_, batin Megumi.

"apa _aniki _tahu kalau dia adalah _jinchuuriki_?"

"tahu kok. Dia adalah _jinchuuriki ichibi._ Ya kan?"

"iya. Apa _aniki _takut dengannya? Apa _obaa-san _juga takut?"

"tidak."

_Heee? Aniki dan obaa-san tak takut kepadanya? Berarti ada juga orang yang tak takut kepada Gaara?_, batin Megumi.

"kenapa?" tanya Megumi.

Sasori mengendikkan bahu. "aku tak merasa salah padanya. Begitu pula dengan _obaa-san_."

"padahal banyak orang yang takut lho."

"memang. Tapi mereka tak mengerti tentangnya. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Ibunya dulunya seorang _jinchuuriki ichibi_. Saat Gaara lahir, ibunya memindahkan _ichibi _ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Dan karena pemindahan itu, ibunya meninggal. Gaara merasa bahwa dialah penyebab ibunya meninggal. Padahal itu adalah keinginan ibunya sendiri. Gaara berubah menjadi dingin, tak ramah, dan lumayan keji ini karena insiden itu."

Megumi terkejut.

"lalu?"

"mereka tak mengerti bahwa Gaara adalah anak yang kurang kasih sayang orangtua. Untung masih ada Temari dan Kankurou yang menyayanginya."

"mereka itu kakak Gaara?"

"benar. Mereka juga satu tim. Mereka jugalah yang meredakan amarah Gaara bila ia berubah menjadi _ichibi._ Gaara menyayangi mereka. Begitu pula dengan mereka."

Jadi benar prediksi Megumi.

"bagaimana _aniki _tahu?"

"sudah tahu dari lama kok. Kankurou mengenalku. Karena akulah yang membuat _kugutsu_nya. Dia menceritakan kepadaku."

"dia tak bisa membuat _kugutsu_?"

"benar. Jadi ia meminta padaku. Dan membelinya."

Megumi terdiam. Ironis sekali. Ia makin merasa simpatik dengannya.

"megumi-_chan _takut kepada Gaara?" tanya Sasori.

"tidak. Tadi di akademi, kami berkeliling di akademi. Ia menemaniku. Ia juga menyahut ucapanku. Aku juga tak merasa ngeri kepadanya."

"bagaimana kamu bisa bersamanya?"

Megumi mulai menceritakannya kepada kakak tirinya.

"jadi begitu. Kamu bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankurou di akademi?"

Megumi mengangguk.

"mereka meminta kepadamu agar menjadi teman Gaara?"

Sekali lagi, Megumi mengangguk.

"itu bagus, megumi-_chan_. Dia memang kesepian. tapi emosinya suka berubah-ubah. Jadi tak bisa di prediksi kapan ia marah. Kamu juga harus hati-hati."

"kenapa?"

"emosi Gaara seperti itu dan juga ia haus darah karena insiden itu. Bila emosinya memuncak dan nafsu membunuhnya tinggi, _ichibi _akan keluar. Dan sifat dari _ichibi _itu lumayan menyebalkan. Dia nakal dan suka membuat ulah. Gaara juga menjadi _insomnia, _karena bila Gaara tidur, _ichibi _akan menguasainya."

Megumi terkejut. "jadi begitu? Menyebalkan sekali."

"iya. Kamu boleh berteman dengannya, tapi hati-hati berbicara dengannya."

"baik, _aniki_."

"makanannya sudah siap. Megumi-_chan, _tolong bantu _obaa-san_." Terdengar suara Chiyo dari arah dapur.

"baik!" Megumi turun dari kursi, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari hari ke hari, Megumi makin kuat. Bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan teman-teman satu timnya. Gurunya juga memujinya. Gurunya berkata, bahwa Megumi ada bakat menjadi _kunoichi._ Tapi karena elemen Megumi berbeda dengan elemen ninja _Suna,_ gurunya menyarankan Megumi untuk belajar kepada _jounin Konoha _yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi adalah guru pembimbing tim 7 di _Konoha._

Kakashi sering memuji Megumi akan kekuatan petirnya. Megumi dapat menciptakan _jutsu _sendiri. Banyak _jutsu _petir yang ia ciptakan. Ia juga penasaran dengan pedang yang selalu dibawa Megumi. Tapi Megumi selalu menjawab 'tak tahu'.

Kakashi memperkenalkan anak-anak bimbingannya (tim 7) kepada Megumi. Megumi senang bersama Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut _pinkish_ dan bermata _emerald _itu. Karena orangnya ramah dan berani. Megumi juga merasa terhibur bila bersama Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Orangnya lucu dan bersemangat. Megumi tahu bahwa Naruto adalah _jinchuuriki kyuubi_, dan _kyuubi _adalah yang terkuat dari delapan _bijuu _lainnya. Tetapi Megumi tak takut kepadanya.

Megumi merasa kurang suka bila bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Orangnya dingin dan kurang ramah. Tetapi Megumi sudah tahu masa lalu kelam Sasuke, jadi ia netral saja bila bersamanya. Kakashi selalu memanggil Sasuke untuk menjadi lawan latihan Megumi. Karena selain elemen yang sama, Sasuke juga pandai dengan elemen petir dan api. Dan hasilnya selalu seri. Kakashi merasa bahwa Sasuke dan Megumi ini bagaikan orang yang sama, tetapi ditolak persepsi itu oleh Megumi. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Memang sifat Uchiha seperti itu kan?

Sasori dan Chiyo merasa bangga karena Megumi mulai tumbuh kuat. Megumi mulai bisa membuat _kugutsu _yang senjatanya sudah lumayan kuat. Megumi juga rajin latihan. Sasori selalu melatihnya akan teknik _kugutsu._

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandang langit malam. Mereka sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih _kugutsu_.

Megumi merasa gelisah. Ia berkata kepada Sasori.

"_aniki.."_

"ya?" sahut Sasori.

"aku menyadari sesuatu."

"apa?"

"sebagai seorang ninja, pasti ada saatnya harus berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi kan?"

Sasori menoleh. "benar."

"apakah suatu saat kamu akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Megumi. Ia menunduk. Ia menyadari, bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berpisah. Ia tak mau sendirian. Tak mau ada yang meninggalkannya kembali.

Sasori terdiam sesaat. "apa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"aku punya firasat."

Sasori terdiam sejenak. "mungkin...itu benar."

Megumi mendongak, ia menatap Sasori. "A-Apa?"

"mungkin suatu saat aku akan pergi."

Megumi mulai menitikkan air mata. Mungkin ini terlihat cengeng, tapi ia tak mau sendirian. Ia takut akan rasa kesepian. ia takut akan itu.

"K-Kenapa?"

"entahlah, mungkin suatu saat akan terjawab."

"kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Sasori terdiam.

"kamu keluargaku kan?"

Sasori tetap terdiam.

"bukankah keluarga harusnya bersatu? Kenapa kamu memilih seperti itu? Kenapa?"

"Megumi..."

"jawab aku!" air matanya makin deras. Tak mau kehilangan, itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Megumi, dengarkan aku. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan pergi. Tapi kamu harus kuat. Lagipula, aku ini hanya kakak tirimu kan?"

"aku tak perduli!"

Sasori terkejut.

"apa itu menjadi masalah? Menjadi keluarga tiri? Kamu tetap kakakku! Walaupun tak sedarah, kamu tetap kakakku. Tak boleh berpisah! Aku tak mau kesepian lagi! Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi!"

Sudah cukup Megumi rasakan kepedihan di tinggal keluarga. Sudah cukup. Ia tak mau lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Ya, selain rasa sayang untuk keluarga. Megumi punya perasaan khusus kepada pemuda berambut merah darah di depannya.

Ia tak mau kehilangannya. Sudah cukup ia rasakan kesendirian. Ia tak mau. Ia tak kuat. Dan juga, Megumi menyukainya. Ini berat sekali. Megumi tahu bahwa Sasori adalah kakak tirinya. Tapi tak sedarah, Megumi boleh kan mencintainya?

Selama ia berada di rumah itu bersama mereka, ia merasa senang. Juga ia tak ingin kehilangan senyuman yang terpatri pada wajah tampan Sasori.

Dan saat pertama kali ia bertemu, Megumi yang jelas-jelas orang asing ini, dipeluknya. Ia merasa hangat, rasa sedih dan air mata yang mengalir itu terhapuskan. Dan ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan dari pemuda itu membuat Megumi menyukainya.

Dan sekarang, ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

Tak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Ia bukanlah gadis yang kuat. Ia lemah, lemah akan permainan hidupnya.

Ia takut sendirian. Di dunia yang kejam ini.

"_A-Aniki..._jangan pergi. Kumohon. Aku menyayangimu." Lirih Megumi pilu.

Sasori tersenyum lemah. Adik tirinya ini menyayanginya. Ia tahu arti kata itu. Itu adalah ucapan dari adik untuk kakaknya, ucapan untuk anggota keluarga. Bukan untuk orang yang spesial di hatinya.

Kenapa Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin saja akan pergi? Sebab, ia juga tak ingin merasakan sakit ditinggal orangtuanya. Ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana dia akan menenangkan dirinya. Juga ia tak ingin menyukai Megumi lebih-lebih.

Sasori mencintainya, tapi ia tak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia makin tersiksa akan perasaannya ini. Yang tentu tak akan terbalas. Ia merasa bodoh, menyukai adik sendiri itu memang bodoh. Walau tak ada hubungan darah, tapi adik tiri tetaplah seorang keluarga kan?

Ia butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Tetapi rasanya sulit sekali. Seakan-akan Megumi sudah menyatu dengan dirinya.

Ia tak boleh menyukainya lebih dari seorang keluarga. Karena akan membuat Megumi sakit. Dia pasti menangis. Karena perasaannya ini.

Tapi setelah melihat mata Megumi yang mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang jahat.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia harus pergi, tetapi Megumi tak ingin. Ia juga tak ingin berpisah, tapi...hubungan mereka tak lebih dari saudara tiri.

"Megumi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasori.

Megumi hanya diam. Air mata terus mengalir melewati kedua pipi putihnya.

"mungkin aku akan pergi, tapi aku berjanji, aku takkan membuatmu menunggu."

Megumi terperangah. "apa?"

"aku akan kembali lagi. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan mengusir rasa kesepianmu. aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Megumi tercengang.

"ini adalah janjiku. Aku akan memegang janjiku."

"B-Benarkah?"

"ya, kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh membunuhku bila aku sudah tak memegang janjiku."

Megumi terkejut.

"aku berjanji, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku memang akan pergi, tapi aku akan ada untukmu. Kamu harus tahu itu."

_Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga akan terus menjaga perasaanku padamu. Suatu saat, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu,_ batin Megumi.

"dan suatu saat aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, tetapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Sasori.

_Apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku?,_ batin Megumi.

"karena itu, kamu harus kuat. Karena, titik awal cobaan dalam hidupmu...mulai dari sekarang."

Megumi terdiam. Air matanya masih mengalir, walau tak deras.

"apa kamu mengerti kata-kataku?"

Megumi mengangguk.

"janganlah menangis."-_ sebab aku tak kuat melihatmu menangis. Aku terlalu menyayangkannya. Jangan menangisi aku yang bodoh ini._ Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.

Megumi mengusap kedua matanya. "iya." Megumi tersenyum. Tapi di balik senyuman itu, ada rasa sedih dan pedih di dalamnya. Sasori tahu itu.

"_aniki, _aku menyayangimu." Megumi memeluk dada bidang Sasori. Rasanya hangat. Ia menyukai wangi Sasori.

"aku juga." Sasori melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada pinggang Megumi. _Ia sudah tumbuh besar,_ batin Sasori. Ia dapat merasakan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Megumi yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa Megumi sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja awal. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Sasori ketahui, remaja seperti Megumi sudah mengetahui apa itu cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Megumi menghadapi ujian menjadi seorang _genin._ Saat ujian, ia berhadapan dengan Gaara. Sesuai pesan Sasori di waktu yang lalu, Megumi harus berhati-hati kepadanya. Disana juga sudah ada Temari dan Kankurou yang menonton. Tapi ia tak melihat Sasori. Ia merasa kecewa, tapi ia tutupi. Lagipula ia bisa ke rumah untuk menceritakan saat-saat ia ujian kan?

Tepat dugaan Megumi, Gaara kuat sekali. Dengan pasir yang ada dalam kendi besar yang selalu ia panggul, membuat Megumi tertekan. Gaara dapat merubah pasirnya menjadi tangan _ichibi_.

"hah..hah..hah.." Megumi terengah-engah. Rasanya lelah berlari menghindar dari pasir Gaara. Ia buka segel _jutsu_.

'set..set..sat..set..'

"_KAMINARI NO JUTSU_!" terdengar suara guntur, lalu jatuh petir yang mengarah ke arah Gaara. Gaara memakai perisai dari pasir. Dan tak tembus petirnya.

"_SHOGOKKAI_!" Megumi membuat bola besar dari petir. Petir itu menabrak perisai Gaara. Dan perisainya hancur, melukai lengan Gaara.

Megumi merasakan bahaya. Temari dan Kankurou juga sudah bersiap. Ternyata Gaara belum termakan amarah, ia gunakan pasirnya dan memakai _Sabaku Kyuu _untuk menangkap Megumi. Megumi mencoba melarikan diri.

"_KYOKUSEI NO JUTSU_!" turun petir dan mengenai Megumi. Gaara mengernyit. Ia mengira bahwa Megumi melakukan bunuh diri, tapi ternyata tidak.

Ternyata petir itu untuk meningkatkan kecepatan.

Megumi dengan cepat menghindar dari pasir Gaara. Ia mulai panas. Bukan karena gerah, tapi karena semangat dan nafsu bertarungnya meningkat. Tapi ia merasa aneh, kenapa rasanya mentalnya seperti ditekan begitu ya?

Megumi sampai di depan Gaara. Gaara terkejut. Ia makin terkejut setelah melihat mata Megumi yang berubah menjadi menakutkan. Setahu Gaara, Megumi bukanlah _jinchuuriki_. Apakah itu _kekkei genkai_? Sepertinya belum tentu juga.

"_KAMINARI MAKI NO JUTSU_!" muncul seperti pusaran petir di tangan kanan Megumi. Ia arahkan tangannya ke arah Gaara. Tetapi...

'bruuk...'

Gaara tiba-tiba berlutut.

Megumi terkejut sekaligus bingung. _Ada apa dengannya?_

Megumi berhenti menyerang. Temari, Kankurou, dan tim medis datang menghampiri Gaara. Tapi saat mereka melihat Megumi, mereka terkejut.

Tim medis berlutut. Temari dan Kankurou juga sama. Mereka terus memandangi mata Megumi. Gaara juga sama. Megumi bingung.

"ada apa denganku?" tanya Megumi.

Kankurou membuka-tutup mulutnya. Mencoba menjawab, tapi lidahnya serasa kelu.

Temari yang sedang mengendalikan rasa takutnya, menjawab. "M-Megumi, kedua matamu. T-Terlihat menakutkan."

Megumi mengernyit. "apa?"

Sesaat kemudian, Megumi berlutut. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "U-Ukh.."

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou terkejut. (tim medisnya tidak, mereka sudah pingsan)

Mata Megumi kembali ke semula. Mereka menghela napas lega. Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri, Temari bertanya.

"ada apa dengan matamu?"

"A-Aku tak tahu...ugh." jawab Megumi.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti tertekan."

"E-Entahlah. Setelah kalian menatap mataku sambil berlutut, mentalku...mentalku seperti ditekan habis-habisan."

"apa?"

"apakah itu _kekkei genkai_?" tanya Gaara. Kankurou sedang membantu yang lainnya membawa para tim medis ke ruang medis.

"seingatku, aku tak punya. Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku? Menakutkan?" tanya Megumi.

"tadi kulihat, matamu berubah menjadi putih pucat yang menakutkan. Yang kurasa adalah mentalku ditekan habis-habisan. Lalu berubah warna menjadi hitam. Dan disaat itulah aku berlutut." Jelas Gaara.

Megumi terkejut. _H-Hah? Mataku berubah menjadi seperti itu? Sebenarnya, apa nama kekuatan mataku? Hei, apakah ini kekkei genkai? Tapi selama ini aku tak menyadarinya. Eh, tunggu. Aku merasakan mentalku tertekan disaat nafsu bertarungku, atau lebih tepatnya nafsu membunuhku meningkat. Ini baru pertama kalinya nafsu membunuhku meningkat. Apakah ini pemicu munculnya mata menakutkan itu?_

"mataku berubah disaat nafsu membunuhku meningkat." Ujar Megumi.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"jangan-jangan itu pemicunya? Bila nafsu membunuhmu naik, mata itu akan muncul?" tanya Temari.

"apakah sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara.

"tidak. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya nafsu membunuhku naik. Yaitu saat aku bertarung denganmu."

"ini sudah bisa ditebak. Mata itu muncul disaat nafsu membunuhmu meningkat."

"sebenarnya apa nama kekuatan matamu?" tanya Temari.

"entahlah, ingatanku hilang saat aku terbangun di hutan. Sebelum aku sampai di _Suna _dan menjadi _kunoichi_."

"kemungkinan ada yang menghilangkan ingatanmu. Entah itu siapa." Ucap Gaara.

"benar juga ya."

"hei, bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" tanya Kankurou yang baru datang setelah mengangkut para tim medis yang pingsan.

"kita ulangi saja. Dan Megumi, tolong jaga jangan sampai nafsu membunuhmu naik. Begitu juga dengan Gaara."

"baik." Sahut Megumi.

"hn.." sahut Gaara.

Ujian diulang kembali. Dan karena Megumi _chakra_nya sudah mulai sedikit, Megumi kalah.

Lalu anak-anak akademi ninja _Suna_ berangkat ke _Konoha _untuk ujian kedua. Melawan anak-anak akademi ninja _Konoha_.

Megumi melawan Hinata Hyuuga. Megumi sebenarnya tak tega melukai Hinata. Karena ia juga sudah menjadi teman baik Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata kalah karena saking lembut hatinya, ia tak tega melukai Megumi dengan _jutsu _mematikannya.

Megumi melawan Sakura Haruno. Dan hasilnya adalah Sakura kalah. Sakura tak bisa mencegah datangnya petir Megumi. Megumi juga tubuhnya seakan remuk karena mendapat tinju dari Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah rubuh duluan akibat terkena _jutsu _petir yang bisa mengejar target kemana saja. Nama _jutsu _itu adalah _Konosaki no jutsu._

Megumi melawan Shikamaru Nara. Dan hasilnya adalah Megumi kalah. Shikamaru yang IQ-nya 200 lebih itu bisa mencari jalan agar bebas dari petir Megumi. Ia juga bisa menangani _jutsu _angin, _jutsu _api, dan _jutsu _air Megumi. Jenius memang beda.

Megumi melawan Naruto Uzumaki. Dan hasilnya adalah Megumi kalah. Megumi masih bisa bertahan dari beragam-ragam _rasengan _Naruto, tetapi yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi bertahan adalah karena Naruto memakai _Henge no jutsu_. Naruto berubah menjadi _Naruto versi perempuan seksi_. Megumi memang perempuan, tetapi melihat Naruto dengan sosok perempuan telanjang saja sudah cukup membuat Megumi pingsan. Ia malu sekali. Banyak sih penonton yang _nosebleed_ melihatnya. Kalau Hinata sudah pingsan duluan sebelum Megumi.

Megumi melawan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan hasilnya seri. Kenapa bisa? Karena saat Megumi memakai _Raikumi no jutsu _(_jutsu _dimana ada sekumpulan petir biru di tangan kiri Megumi, efeknya cukup membuat musuh tewas) beradu dengan _Chidori _Sasuke. dan menempel. Petir itu menyatu. Tangan mereka tak bisa dilepaskan. Bahkan _jutsu_nya tak bisa dihentikan. Kakashi sangat terkejut melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan para penonton. Sasuke sudah mempunyai pemikiran bahwa petir Megumi dan petirnya bisa di kolaborasikan. Jadi bila mereka menjadi _partner _dalam _jutsu _petir, akan tercipta perpaduan dari kedua petir mereka menjadi petir yang baru dan kuat. Karena tak bisa di lepaskan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengarahkan tangannya yang memakai _Chidori _ ke langit. Otomatis tangan Megumi yang memakai _Raikumi _ juga mengarah ke langit. Dan keluar petir yang besar dan kuat itu dari tangan mereka.

Para penonton makin terkejut. Tentu saja, ini adalah kejadian yang aneh. Tapi Sarutobi memprediksi bahwa ada juga kejadian dimana ada dua orang yang dapat mengkolaborasikan _jutsu_nya menjadi yang baru tanpa keinginan pengguna. Dan itu adalah kejadian yang langka, Sarutobi juga kaget karena melihat kejadian yang langka itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Sarutobi menjadi menyeringai. Sepertinya Sasuke punya rencana dan tak diketahui apa rencananya. Sementara Megumi, ia malah takjub.

Setelah ujian, mereka semua ditetapkan menjadi _genin_.

.

.

.

.

.

Megumi berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah malam. Ia juga tak sabar lagi melaporkan hasil ujiannya dan memberitahu bahwa ia sudah menjadi _genin_.

"_ittekimasu_!- eh?" saat masuk ke rumah, Megumi bingung karena keadaan rumah gelap. Lampu tak dinyalakan. Dan kelihatannya sepi. _Aniki dan obaa-san kemana?_

"_aniki_! _Obaa-san_! Kalian dimana?" panggil Megumi. Ia periksa satu-satu ruangan, nihil. Ia coba memeriksa kamar Sasori.

'ceklek...'

"_aniki-.._eh?" Megumi terkejut melihat Chiyo yang terduduk lemah di lantai dan Sasori yang berdiri dekat jendela.

"_obaa-san_! Tak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" Megumi menghampiri Chiyo. Ia memeriksa keadaan Chiyo dengan _chakra_nya. _Tak ditemukan luka_._ Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan obaa-san?_

"tak kutemukan luka. _Obaa-san _kenapa?" tanya Megumi.

Chiyo menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Sasori yang berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap mereka berdua dengan datar. "tanyakan sendiri kepadanya."

Megumi menoleh kepada Sasori. "_aniki_, ada apa dengan _obaa-san_? Dan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Sasori hanya menyeringai sinis. Megumi tercengang. "hanya kupukul perutnya saja sudah rubuh. Dasar lemah."

Megumi terkejut akan ucapan Sasori. "apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu lakukan itu?"

"kenapa? Karena aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, nenek itu malah mencegahku."

Megumi terkejut. Ia merasa _deja vu, _mengingat tentang Sasori suatu saat akan pergi dan berjanji kepadanya.

"mau pergi?" tanya Megumi.

"sesuai kata-kataku tempo hari dulu kan?"

"kapan akan pulang?"

"selamanya takkan pulang."

Megumi terkejut. "apa maksudmu? Bukankah katamu..."

"aku akan bergabung ke suatu organisasi berlambangkan awan merah. Tempat yang cocok untukku yang terbuang." Ucap Sasori dingin.

"organisasi?"

"ya, organisasi penjahat kelas S. Dengan tujuan menguasai dunia."

Megumi terkejut. "apa-apaan itu? Kenapa _aniki _bergabung ke organisasi seperti itu?"

"terserahku. Aku sudah muak dengan apa yang ada di dunia ini. Dan sekarang hanyalah rasa benci yang menguar dalam diriku."

"_aniki_! Kamu adalah _Shinobi _dari desa _Sunagakure_! Harus mengabdi kepada desa dan melindungi desa dari marabahaya! Bila kamu bergabung dengan organisasi itu, dunia akan ka-..."

"ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Selama aku masih berstatus menjadi _Shinobi _dari _Sunagakure_, aku tak bisa kemana-mana kan? Apalagi bergabung dengan organisasi itu kan? Bagaimana bila kulakukan ini?"

'criingg...'

Megumi membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasori berhasil membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Sasori mencoreng lambang _Sunagakure _dari ikat kepalanya.

Dan itu berarti Sasori menjadi seorang pengkhianat desa asalnya.

Sasori di hadapannya adalah seorang _Nuke-nin_.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kenapa _aniki _mencoreng ikat kepalamu?" seru Megumi.

"dengan ini aku bebas dari kekangan desaku." Jawab Sasori.

Megumi menggeram. Ia sekarang takkan menangis lagi.

Sasori memerhatikan penampilan Megumi dari bawah sampai atas.

"hoooh, Megumi Ryuuno yang di hadapanku sudah menjadi _genin_ ya. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Tapi kekuatanmu masih jauh dibawahku." Ucap Sasori sinis. Memang, penampilan Megumi yang pertamanya hanya memakai kaus putih polos, celana sepaha berwarna hitam, ikat kepala di dahi, sepatu ninja, kantong _kunai_ yang diikat di paha kanan, dan pedang besarnya dipanggul di punggungnya, sekarang jauh berbeda.

Megumi memakai _yukata _berwarna biru gelap dengan dibagian paha kanannya sedikit terbuka, menampilkan celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan kantong _kunai _disana. Kain _yukata _bagian lengan itu panjang dan bawahnya lebar, cukup untuk menyembunyikan senjata disana. Dan dibawah kantong itu dililit perban putih. Memakai _obi _berwarna hitam. Terlihat di bagian leher ada baju jaring di dalamnya. Megumi memakainya dan dilapisi _yukata. _Sepatu ninja tetap sama. Dan rambutnya digelung sampai atas, poni menyamping, menyisakan sedikit rambut di kiri kanan wajahnya. Dan dipunggungnya terpanggul pedang yang disarungkan. Ikat kepala di dahi. Penampilannya sudah dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah _genin_.

"kamu cocok memakainya." Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai sinis.

Megumi tak merasakan sedang di puji. Ia tetap fokus.

"aku tahu kamu pasti berlari mati-matian kesini untuk melaporkannya pada kami kan? Tapi sayangnya, waktunya salah. Disaat kamu sedang senang karena telah menjadi _genin_, hilang rasa senang itu karena kejadian ini kan?" ucap Sasori.

Megumi hanya diam.

"tapi sayangnya, aku harus pergi. Jangan pernah mencariku." Sasori loncat dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke jendela sehingga jendela itu pecah, lalu lari keluar. Megumi tersentak.

"tunggu, _aniki_!" Megumi mengejarnya. Disaat sedang mengejar, Sasori melemparkan beberapa _kunai _ke arah Megumi, lalu kembali berlari. Megumi menangkisnya dengan _kunai_. Ia terus mengejar Sasori.

_Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi untuk selamanya!_, batin Megumi. Ia tak mau menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak mau.

Sasori menembakkan gas racun dari tabung ke arah  
Megumi.

_Gas racun? Sejak kapan?_, batin Megumi. Ia menahan napas. Ia berlari menerjang gas itu, pandangannya juga terhalang akibat gas itu. Setelah terbebas, ia kembali berlari.

Sasori melemparkan _shuriken _berlumurkan racun kepada Megumi dalam jumlah banyak. Megumi menyadari adanya racun di _shuriken-shuriken _itu. Ia pakai _shuriken _untuk menangkis _shuriken_ Sasori dalam jumlah yang sama banyak dengan banyaknya _shuriken _Sasori.

Setelah menangkisnya, ia melihat Sasori masih terus berlari. Agar tak kembali diserang dan untuk menghentikkan gerakkan si pemuda, ia lemparkan _kunai _ke arah Sasori.

'shuut...'

'jleb..'

_Kunai_nya mengenai punggung Sasori, pemuda itu rubuh. Megumi segera menghampiri Sasori. Setelah sampai, ia menyadari...

Bahwa _kunai_nya tidak mengenai Sasori...

Melainkan kepada _bunshin _pasir Sasori...

Megumi menggeram. _Aniki menggunakan Suna bunshin selama aku menangkis shurikennya!?_

_Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini! Aku yakin!,_ batinnya. Ia berlari mengitari hutan. Ia mencari Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu memerhatikan Megumi yang mencarinya dalam hutan dari balik suatu pohon. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

_Sial! Kenapa tak ketemu? Jangan-jangan aniki sudah lari ke tempat yang jauh?_, batin Megumi. Ia pulang menuju rumahnya untuk menghampiri Chiyo setelah berjam-jam ia cari orang yang ia cintai dalam hutan. Tapi hasilnya nol besar.

Setelah sampai di rumah, ia melihat Chiyo sedang duduk di atas _tatami_ sambil meminum _ocha_. Megumi duduk di sebelah Chiyo.

"_obaa-san, _tak terluka kan?" tanya Megumi cemas.

"aku tak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chiyo.

"aku tak berhasil menangkapnya." Lirih Megumi.

Chiyo mengelus punggung Megumi dengan lembut. "kekuatannya sudah jauh diatasmu, sayang. Dan pasti ia sudah bosan akan rasa kesepian."

"kesepian ditinggal orangtua?"

Chiyo mengangguk.

"yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu sampai mendengar kabar tentangnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan masuk organisasi berlambangkan awan merah, itu berarti kita bisa mengenalinya bila ada informasi tentang organisasi itu. Katanya, organisasi itu bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia, itu berarti organisasi itu akan bergerak dari desa ke desa yang lain bertujuan melakukan sesuatu. Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah...menunggu." ujar Chiyo.

"aku tak bisa menunggunya. Aku harus membawanya secepat mungkin."

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"aku akan mencarinya dari desa ke desa yang lain. Dan menanyakan pada orang-orang, apakah ada kabar tentang organisasi itu."

"tapi itu..."

"tak apa, aku takkan apa-apa. Percayalah."

Chiyo terdiam.

"aku takkan menyerah. Aku akan terus berlari mencarinya. Walau harus sampai terluka, aku tak peduli. Karena aku menyayanginya."

Chiyo diam, ia memadangi manik _ruby _gadis di sebelahnya itu. Tersirat rasa cinta dan kesedihan didalamnya.

"tapi itu akan membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"sampai mati pun aku akan terus mencarinya. Aku tak ingin dia menjadi orang yang jahat. Aku akan merubahnya. Walau dia telah menggoreskan ikat kepalanya, aku akan berteriak kepada warga _Suna_ bahwa dia sudah bukanlah orang yang jahat!"

Chiyo tertegun akan kesungguhan cucu tirinya itu. Ia bahkan tak terbersit pikiran bahwa Megumi akan melakukan itu.

"apakah Sasori begitu pentingnya bagimu?" tanya Chiyo.

Megumi terdiam. Ya, Sasori adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Megumi sudah dari awal menyayanginya hingga muncul rasa spesial dalam hatinya untuk pemuda _scorpio_ itu.

Chiyo biarkan Megumi terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa Megumi tak bisa menjawabnya. Tentu saja, karena apa boleh saudara menyukai sesama saudaranya walau itu saudara tiri sekalipun? Chiyo sudah bisa membacanya dari sikap Megumi. Apakah ia marah? Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia takkan menghalangi Megumi. Ia takkan menolaknya. Karena itu bukanlah haknya.

Ia tak merasa salah akan itu.

"Megumi?"

Gadis berambut _raven_ yang digelung itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kepada wanita tua yang sedang menatapnya di sebelahnya. "Y-Ya?"

"mengapa tidak menjawab?"

Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia takut.

Chiyo yang melihat itu, tersenyum lembut. "ada kalanya saudara mencintai sesama saudaranya sendiri kan?"

Megumi tersentak. Ia terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan Chiyo. "A-Apa?"

"tak apa-apa bila kamu mencintai Sasori. _Obaa-san _takkan menentangnya."

Megumi terpaku di tempat. _Bagaimana bisa obaa-san tahu? dan, ia tak menentangnya?_

"kamu pasti bingung akan ucapanku, kan?"

Megumi terdiam.

"tak perlu bingung. Karena apa yang kuucapkan ini memang sesungguhnya. Tak apa kamu mencintainya, kalian tak ada hubungan darah kan?"

Megumi tertunduk. Ia berusaha menjawabnya dengan biasa-biasa saja, tapi suaranya tetap terdengar terbata-bata. "M-Memang benar, aku tak punya hubungan darah dengan _aniki_. Tapi saudara tetaplah saudara."

"tak ada masalah dengan ikatan persaudaraan, yang menjadikan masalah adalah...perasaanmu yang tertekan."

Megumi terdiam akan keterkejutan. Tak ada masalah akan ikatan persaudaraan? Berarti yang dimaksud neneknya ini adalah ia tak ada masalah akan ikatan persaudaraan antara Sasori dan Megumi? Jujur, ia merasa senang. Karena neneknya tak menentang perasaan Megumi. Nenek yang sangat ia cintai ini betul-betul pengertian.

"tak penting akan ikatan persaudaraan. Yang terpenting adalah memperjuangkan perasaanmu itu. Bila nantinya hasilnya menyedihkan, yang namanya suka tetap suka kan? Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana perasaanmu tersampaikan padanya. Setelah kamu menyatakannya, kamu akan merasa lega yang luar biasa. Sekalipun hasil dari pernyataanmu itu menyedihkan." Ujar Chiyo penuh makna.

Megumi terperangah. _Benar apa kata obaa-san._

"bila kamu kekang perasaanmu, sampai mati pun kamu takkan merasa lega! Karena ada satu penyesalan yang tertinggal dalam hatimu. Sesuatu yang belum kamu lakukan selama masih hidup. Kamu akan terus dihantui akan rasa penyesalan itu. Semua orang mati dengan harapan dapat tenang kan? Bagaimana bila kamu mati dengan rasa penyesalan? Apa kamu betah di alam sana nantinya?"

Megumi mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia bersyukur bisa dirawat oleh orang yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Ia sangat bersyukur. Chiyo adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya setelah Sasori. Ia peluk tubuh wanita lanjut usia itu dengan erat. Seakan Chiyo adalah nyawanya yang tak ingin dilepaskan begitu saja.

Chiyo membalas pelukan Megumi. Terasa hangat. ia juga mulai menitikkan air mata.

"_O-Obaa-san..._aku sangat bersyukur dirawat olehmu..hiks...aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji, aku..hiks...akan menjadi _kunoichi _yang hebat. Hiks. Aku akan merubah _aniki_. Aku akan melakukannya. Hiks..hiks. Ya, akan aku lakukan, aku takkan menarik ucapanku!" ucap Megumi di sela tangisnya. Chiyo mengangguk antusias. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga takkan berdiam diri. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Uwaaa! Inilah titik awal dimana Megumi akan berkembang! Di chap depan, akan diceritakan bagaimana perjuangan Megumi untuk menemukan Sasori! Dan akan dijelaskan juga, apa rencana Sasuke setelah mengetahui fakta nyata bahwa ia dan Megumi bisa menjadi partner hebat! Dan coba saja para readers sekalian berpikir, Sasuke mempunyai kebencian yang mendalaaaaaaam~~~ kepada Itachi. Dan Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja demi membunuh Itachi. *smirk*

Jadi bisa kita perkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha itu. *smirk*

Dan akan muncul si Tomo Ryuuno beserta Hikari Ryuuno! Tapi entah akan muncul di chap ke berapa. Karena kisah Megumi ini panjang dan berliku-liku.

Jadi, mohon sabarrrrrrrr!

Keep Calm! Stay Tune! Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: Aku kembali dari kegelapan. Fufufufufu...

Sekarang aku sudah akan serius, mulai dari sini. Silahkan membaca. Yang tak suka, tekan tombol back. Singkatnya, Dont Like Dont Read.

Disini akan diselipkan sedikit Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure, musim semi minggu pertama.

'Tap..tap..tap..'

Gadis _kunoichi_ berambut _raven _yang digelung itu berjalan melewati toko-toko kecil yang berjejeran di samping jalan. Ia sedang tidak berada di Suna, ia sedang berada di Konoha. Untuk apa? Untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan belajar kepada guru-guru Konoha.

Sejak kejadian Sasori menjadi pengkhianat desa, warga-warga Suna mulai membenci Sasori. Dan takkan menganggapnya lagi. Sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk mengirimkan tim khusus untuk mencari Sasori.

Mereka masih menganggap Megumi, dan masih ramah tamah kepadanya. Tapi ada satu yang tak mereka mengerti, Megumi berubah menjadi pendiam. Dia menjadi gadis yang rajin latihan setiap hari dengan waktu istirahat yang sedikit. Dia menjadi tak seperiang dulu. Dia tak memunculkan ekspresi cerianya lagi. Mereka tahu mungkin Megumi menjadi seperti itu karena Sasori, tapi mereka juga berkesimpulan bahwa Megumi juga takkan menganggap Sasori, sama seperti mereka tak menganggap Sasori.

Heh, pikiran yang bodoh.

Megumi berjalan dengan memasang wajah datar, kadang ia di sapa ramah oleh warga-warga Konoha yang melihatnya, tetapi Megumi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Hampir tak terlihat.

'Sreegg...'

Megumi membuka pintu geser suatu kedai, kedai Ichiraku. Ia melihat disana ada tim 7, tim 8, dan Iruka.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Megumi, di mulutnya penuh dengan mi. Naruto tersenyum ceria kepada Megumi. "Oi! Megumi!"

Megumi mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Naruto." Megumi duduk di sebelah Shino.

"Pesan ramen?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Heii! Paman! Satu mangkuk ramen lagii!" Naruto berseru kepada paman pemilik kedai yang sedang bekerja di dalam dapur.

"Yoo! Dengan miso juga, tidak? Dan bawang?" sahut paman pemilik kedai dengan keras.

"Megumi, pakai miso dan bawang?" tanya Naruto.

"Miso saja." Jawab Megumi datar.

"Bawang, tidak? Bawang gorengnya enak lho." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata. "Ooh, ya baiklah. Pamaan! Pakai miso saja!"

"Ok!" sahut paman pemilik kedai.

Megumi memandang datar gelas berisikan teh panas yang baru saja diletakkan Ayame, anak pemilik kedai. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya dari air hijau panas itu.

"Ryuuno." Panggil Kakashi.

"Hm?" Megumi menoleh.

"Nanti mau latihan lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Sasuke? Mau?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang sedang menjepitkan mi di sumpitnya.

"Hn."

"Itu tanda kau mau?"

"Ya."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Megumi yang masih saja memandang air tehnya. Ingin sih mengajaknya bercanda ria dan mengobrol, hanya saja, keadaan Megumi sepertinya tidak pas untuk itu.

Naruto yang memang tidak tahan dengan keheningan menyesakkan, membuka suara. "Waah, Teme tanding lagi dong sama Megumi? Asiik~ bisa nonton deh!"

"Hn."

"Bilang saja kalau kau memanfaatkan itu untuk bolos latihan kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yaah, aku kan ingin latihan sama Jiraiya-_sama_ nanti."

"Alaa~ alasan! Bilang saja kau sedang tak _mood_ latihan dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ kan? Aku tahu semua tentangmu."

Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura, ia merasa cemburu.

"Soalnya Kakashi-_sensei_ suka telat saja sih! Dan juga menyebalkan! Saat latihan juga, masih saja bawa-bawa novel kuning itu!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ohh. Iya nih. Memangnya itu novel apaan sih, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini novel tentang- hmmph!" Iruka yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dibekap mulutnya oleh tangan Kakashi.

"Diam." Ucap Kakashi. Iruka mencibir.

"Oh ya, mana Kurenai?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang di kantor Hokage." Jawab Kiba.

"Ooh."

"Silahkan ramennya! Selamat menikmati!" Ramen Megumi datang, paman pemilik kedai meletakannya di depan Megumi. Megumi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Megumi mengambil sumpit, dan memisahkannya jadi dua. Lalu menggumamkan '_Itadakimasu_', barulah ia mulai makan.

Yang lainnya terdiam, mereka merasa aneh karena tak ada ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Megumi. Mereka sudah tahu kalau gadis itu sedang sedih karena kakaknya menghilang. Yaah, mereka tak tahu sebenarnya siapa kakak Megumi dan bagaimana ceritanya orang itu menghilang sih, tetapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengerti bahwa gadis itu sedih.

Mereka masih disana, menunggu Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan mangkuk –entah sudah ke berapa- ramennya. Megumi sudah hampir selesai. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merapikan sumpitnya dan menaruhnya di atas mulut mangkuk ramen. Lalu meneguk tehnya yang sudah hampir dingin itu.

"Huaah~ kenyangnya~ puasnya~" Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga kau." Sakura menghela napas. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah, kami mau menghampiri Kurenai-_sensei_ dulu. _Sumimasen_." Tim 8 beranjak dari kursinya setelah membayar ramennya masing-masing.

"Oh, ya. Silahkan." Sahut Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah datang!" ucap Ayame.

Tim 8 keluar dari kedai, Sakura menyadari Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto sebelum keluar dari kedai. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak menyadari senyuman Hinata.

"Ryuuno, sudah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hm, sudah. Ayo latihan." Megumi berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti tim 7 dan Iruka.

"Aku ikut nonton juga deh." Ucap Iruka.

"Ok! Kita sama-sama nonton! Ya kan, Sakura-_chaaan_~?" Naruto memasang wajah sok imut kepada Sakura, yang membuat Sakura menjadi _ilfeel_.

"Iyaa."

"Hn, ayo kita berangkat. Kutraktir kalian semua." Kakashi menaruh sejumlah uang, membayar semua harga ramen anak timnya, Iruka, dan Megumi.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Aku bayar sendiri saja." Megumi hendak menaruh uang ramennya di meja, tetapi dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Tak baik menolak kebaikan orang." Ucap Kakashi. Megumi memandangnya dengan wajah datar, lalu membuang muka.

"Oh."

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang warna rambutnya mirip dengannya, lirikan itu datar. Megumi menyadari lirikan Sasuke, ia balas dengan tatapan datar.

"Ayo cepat." Tegur Sasuke.

"Hm." Megumi berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang sudah duluan berjalan. Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke, Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke. Naruto menyusul Sakura, berjalan di sampingnya. Kakashi berjalan di samping Megumi.

"Ryuuno." Panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" sahut Megumi tanpa menoleh.

"Janganlah kau murung seperti ini. Kau tahu banyak teman-temanmu khawatir?"

Megumi terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Entahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Kalau kau mau curhat, curhat saja. Tak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Tenang saja."

"Sikapmu menjelaskan semuanya."

Megumi terdiam, tak berniat menjawab. Kakashi memerhatikannya lewat sudut matanya. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto yang mendengarkan diam-diam pembicaraan mereka hanya diam saja. Pura-pura tak dengar.

"Ryuuno?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan perhatikan aku." Megumi berjalan memasuki lapangan rumput yang menjadi lokasi latihan mereka. Kakashi terdiam, dia menyusulnya. Begitu pula dengan tim 7.

.

.

.

"Nah, latihanlah seperti biasanya. Sasuke lawan Ryuuno, ok?" ujar Kakashi.

"Baik." Sahut Megumi. Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Baiklah." Kakashi berjalan ke bawah pohon, disana telah duduk Sakura, Naruto dan Iruka. Iruka datang kesana dengan berlari ke atas atap.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya Iruka.

"Seperti biasa, aura dingin menyelimuti mereka." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi Megumi tidak se'hidup' dulu ya. Wajahnya datar saja. Megumi mulai mirip dengan wajah datarnya Teme." Ucap Naruto, mata biru langitnya memandang mereka.

"Ya. Aku memang tak tahu detail apa yang terjadi dengan kakak Megumi, tapi apapun hal itu membuat Megumi menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Sakura. Matanya menatap Megumi perhatian. Melihat wajah Megumi yang datar tetapi matanya terlihat serius. "Dia selalu menyimpan bebannya seorang diri."

"Mungkin dia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain." Ucap Iruka.

"Tetapi kenapa sikap Megumi menjadi pendiam dan dingin?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kamuflase agar tak ada satupun orang yang memerhatikannya."

"Mereka sudah mulai." Kakashi membuka suara.

Sasuke dan Megumi saling melempar _shuriken _dengan cepat, timbul dentingan _shuriken _yang beradu. Wajah mereka tetap datar dan dingin. Setelah saling beradu _shuriken_, Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke arah Megumi. Setelah sampai di depan Megumi, Sasuke melayangkan tendangannya dan tendangan itu di hindari oleh Megumi.

Sasuke membuka segel _ju_tsu, lalu meniupkan api dari mulutnya. "_KATON: GOUKAKKYOU NO JUTSU_!"

"_FUUSENKI NO JUTSU_!" setelah membuka segel _jutsu_, Megumi melancarkan _jutsu_ anginnya. _Jutsu _Megumi keluar dari telapak tangannya. Api dan angin saling beradu dan saling menekan.

"Woaah, saling tekan menekan." Mata Naruto melebar, mungkin dia takjub.

_Jutsu _mereka berdua berhenti. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinggannya. Mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan mengalirkan _Chidori _ke pedangnya. Sasuke berlari ke arah Megumi, mencoba menyerang.

'Satt..satt..wuush..' Megumi menghindari dengan cepat serangan pedang Sasuke. ia ambil _kunai _dan mencoba menusuk perut Sasuke. tetapi ditahan oleh pedang ber-_chidori_ Sasuke.

Karena tahu bahwa _kunai_nya akan terbelah bila beradu dengan pedang ber-_chidori_ Sasuke, ia tendang tangan Sasuke yang membawa pedang itu. Pedang terlempar ke atas, jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. _chidori _ berhenti.

Megumi melayangkan tinju dan tendangan bertubi-tubi ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menghindar, tetapi masih berdiri di tempat.

"_Fuuken_!"

'Duagh...'

"Ughh.." Sasuke terlempar ke belakang karena Megumi memukulkan dadanya. Saat memukul, tangan Megumi memakai _jutsu _angin yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya.

Sasuke menahan tubuhnya yang terlempar dengan menekankan kaki kanannya ke tanah sehingga timbul gesekkan antara kaki dengan tanah, karena masih belum berhenti, tangannya ia tekankan ke tanah dengan kuat hingga timbul gesekkan. Akhirnya berhasil berhenti.

"Fuh.." Sasuke membuka segel _jutsu. _"_Chidori._" Muncul petir _Chidori _ di tangannya, lalu berlari ke arah Megumi.

Megumi hanya diam saja disana. Sasuke hanya sedikit mengernyit, karena Megumi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Pada saat hampir Sasuke sampai di depan Megumi, Megumi tiba-tiba menghilang. Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca pergerakan Megumi dengan Sharinggan.

"_Asakiri no jutsu_." Sasuke tersentak kembali karena Megumi tepat berada di belakangnya, keluarlah _jutsu _petir yang bercabang-cabang, seperti jaring petir. Mengarah ke arah Sasuke.

"_Chidori eiso_!" Megumi membelalakan matanya. _Chidori _di tangan Sasuke memanjang dan menerobos ke petir jaring Megumi.

"_Chikarusuou_!" Megumi memukulkan _Chidori _Sasuke dengan tinjuannya yang berselimuti petir. Buyarlah _Chidori _Sasuke.

"_KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU_!" Sasuke melancarkan _jutsu_ api bola yang berukuran kecil-kecil, dan mengendalikannya.

"_Mizukashii no jutsu_!" Megumi membuat perisai air yang mengurung dirinya. Mata Megumi tertutup. Megumi menahan nafasnya. Serangan Sasuke sia-sia.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke arah Megumi, di tangannya ada _Chidori_. Megumi menyadari _chakra _Sasuke bergerak ke arahnya, itu berarti Sasuke sedang berlari ke arahnya. Megumi membuka matanya dengan satu sentakan. Baru saja Megumi ingin memakai _jutsu _petirnya lagi, _Chidori _Sasuke sudah menembus perisai airnya dan sedikit melukai pinggang Megumi.

"Ughh.._Konosaki no jutsu_!" Megumi melancarkan _jutsu _petirnya yang dapat mengejar target kemana saja. Sasuke berlari menghindarinya. Megumi menutup lukanya dengan tangannya, darah mengalir lewat sela jarinya. Nafasnya tersengal, efek terkena _Chidori _itu menyakitkan. Tubuhnya pun basah setelah memakai perisai air itu.

"Cih. _Chidori_!" Sasuke memakai _Chidori_-nya dan memukulkannya tepat ke arah petir panjang yang mengejarnya.

'BLAARR..BZZT..BZZT..'

Petir Megumi hilang.

Sasuke memerhatikan gadis _raven _yang sedang menutup lukanya dengan tangannya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama memakai Sharinggan. Megumi balas menatap. Megumi kumpulkan elemen petir di tangannya dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah. "_RAIKU'USHINO_!"

Tanah retak, retakannya itu keluar petir. Retakan itu menuju tempat Sasuke berpijak. Retakannya ini retak dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sasuke lompat ke atas.

Kakashi mengernyit melihat _jutsu _Megumi. "Hei, Megumi membuat _jutsu _petir lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Iruka membetulkan.

"Wow, retaknya tanah mengingatkanku dengan pukulan Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto sumringah. Sakura men-_death glare_ Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kau ingat akan pukulanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya jadi ingat _Shannaro_-nya Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kau mau menikmati _Shannaro_ku, hm?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis. Tetapi di mata Naruto, itu senyuman kematian.

"E-Enggaaak."

'DUAAARRZZT...'

"Eh?"

Di retakan yang diciptakan Megumi, petir keluar dari sana mengarah ke atas. Menyerang Sasuke yang masih di udara.

"H-Heee?" Sakura kaget.

Sasuke memakai _Chidori-_nya untuk menangkis petir Megumi. Dia yang sedang di udara tak bisa bergerak bebas. Tetapi _Chidori_ Sasuke tidak bisa menahan petir Megumi, sehingga melukai tangan Sasuke.

"Uaaggh..!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan ganggu! Mereka sedang latihan! Wajar-wajar saja terluka kan?" tegur Naruto, ada rasa cemburu di hatinya.

Sakura tak mendengarkan. Baginya, Sasuke segalanya. Ia alirkan _chakra_ di tangannya dan...

"_SHAAANNAROOOO_!" Sakura meninjukan tinjuannya ke tanah dekat Megumi berdiri. Megumi hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. Kakashi, Iruka, dan Naruto terkejut.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tegur Kakashi.

Tanah berguncang, tanah retak. Megumi oleng. Dia segera saja lompat ke atas pohon terdekat sampai guncangan berhenti. Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Sakura hanya mengernyit kesal.

"_SHAAANNAROOOOO_!" Sakura berlari ke arah pohon tempat Megumi berdiri di dahannya, dan meninjukan pohonnya sampai pohon itu hancur. Megumi jatuh. Wajahnya lecet dan memar akibat terkena gesekkan pecahan batang pohon yang tajam dan keras. Megumi terduduk di tanah.

"Jangan kau lukai Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan pernah!" hardik Sakura. Megumi mengangguk.

"Maaf bila membuatmu marah, Sakura." Ucap Megumi.

"Lihat! Tangan Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sakit dan terluka akibat petirmu! Kau tak bisa menyembuhkannya kan?! Kenapa kau lukai juga?!"

"Maaf." Megumi menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tak apa-apa kan? Tanganmu terluka? Akan kusembuhkan!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mengamit lengan Sasuke yang terluka.

"Lepaskan." Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Sakura, kasar. Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tak berhak melakukan itu. kau mengganggu latihan kami. Kau pengganggu." Ucap Sasuke dingin, sorotan matanya dingin dan marah. Sakura tertegun.

"Aku takkan pernah membolehkanmu menonton latihanku lagi." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku di tempat. Dia hampiri Megumi yang terduduk di tanah, sedang menyeka darah yang terus-terusan keluar dari kepalanya.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke tempat Hokage-_sama_. Dia akan menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Megumi mendongak, lalu membuang mukanya.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri." Tolak Megumi.

"Jangan banyak protes, kuantar kau." Sasuke menarik tangan Megumi hingga Megumi berdiri, lalu menariknya ke tempat Hokage.

"Oi, lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"_Urusai_." Kali ini nada si Uchiha bungsu itu tajam dan dingin. Megumi terdiam. Ia biarkan Sasuke menariknya ke tempat Hokage.

Sakura terpatung di tempat melihat itu. ia _shock_.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke marah kepadamu karena mengganggu latihannya. Harusnya kau mengerti kalau Sasuke terluka karena latihan itu wajar-wajar saja. Toh tangannya hanya terbakar saja. Bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah oleh Tsunade-_baa chan_." Ucap Naruto. Nadanya juga terdengar jelas kalau pemuda pirang itu tak suka dengan tindakan Sakura yang berlebihan.

"N-Naruto.."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin menyusul mereka." Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia melenggang pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Megumi.

"Sakura, kau harus minta maaf kepada Sasuke dan Megumi nanti." Ucap Iruka sambil melenggang pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Tindakanmu tadi tidak pantas." Ucap Kakashi sambil melenggang pergi menyusul Iruka. Sakura terpaku di tempat. Ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan. Ia susul mereka.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Megumi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Mn, sudah membaik. _Doomo arigatou gozaimasu_, Hokage-_sama_." Jawab Megumi sambil tersenyum. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Sasuke sudah baikan?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke yang tangannya sedang di sembuhkan oleh Shizune.

"Hn, sudah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, sudah baikan? Baiklah." Shizune menyudahi ritual penyembuhannya.

"Hn."

Naruto menyikutkan lengan Sakura, Sakura menoleh.

"Sana minta maaf, tak baik bila sudah berbuat salah tidak cepat-cepat minta maaf." Bisik Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Sakura hampiri Sasuke dan Megumi.

"Ngg.." Megumi menoleh. Sasuke hanya melirik. "_Gomenasai _atas kelancanganku tadi!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

Megumi tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Sakura bangkit. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Nani_?"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. kau tentu marah karena Sasuke kulukai. _Gomen ne_." Megumi membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura terperangah. Ia merasa bersalah. "Iie. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku mengerti kalau terluka di saat latihan itu wajar saja. Tetapi aku malah mengganggu kalian dan melukaimu."

Megumi bangkit, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau kita simpulkan, kita sama-sama salah. Bagaimana? Adil kan?" Megumi menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Megumi, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Iya!"

"Na~h, gitu dong! Akur! Hehehe!" Naruto seenak udelnya main peluk Sakura.

TWITCH...

Muncul perempatan merah di dahi Sakura. "MENJAUHLAH KAU, _BAKAAA_!"

'Duaagh..'

"Uwooghh!" Naruto terlempar sampai pintu ruangan itu karena sikutan keras dari Sakura. Semua yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

Sakura kembali memakai '_Angel Face'_nya di depan Sasuke. "Oh ya, aku juga mau minta maaf kepadamu. _Gomenasai _atas kelancanganku tadi."

"Hn."

"Uooo...S-Sakuraaa.._C-Chaaan_..." Naruto merangkak dengan tidak elitnya ke arah Sakura dengan susah payah. Hidungnya mimisan dan wajahnya memalukan. Benar-benar tidak elit. Layaknya _Zombie_.

"Week!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat Naruto. "Dasar _dobe_."

"D-Diam kauu.._temeee_."

"Puuh...ahahahaha.." Megumi yang dari tadi menahan tawanya, sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia memegangi perutnya. Mereka semua menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Naruto langsung bangkit mendadak, dan memeluk Megumi. "Akhirnya Megumi tertawa jugaa~"

Megumi memekik kaget. Naruto memeluknya erat sekali. Dan berputar-putar, tentu Megumi yang masih di peluk terbawa juga. Naruto mengangkat sedikit badan Megumi dan berputar-putar dengan semangat.

"Yeyeyeyeyey!" seru Naruto. Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ plus nahan ketawa.

"Permisi, saya Kazekage Gaara dari Suna mau berunding dengan-..." Gaara (yang saat itu sudah jadi Kage) menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat pemandangan yang...tak elit. Gaara terdiam sambil memandang Naruto yang memeluk Megumi dan membawanya berputar-putar dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Kenapa ti-.." perkataan Temari terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang tak elit di dalam ruangan Hokage. Mulutnya ternganga. Kankurou yang baru datang, bingung dengan sikap saudaranya yang hanya terdiam di depan ruangan Hokage. Ia melihat apa yang mereka lihat, dan menganga.

Menyadari adanya tamu penting dari Suna, Tsunade berusaha menegur Naruto yang masih asyik berputar-putar tanpa menyadari adanya Gaara dan saudaranya di sana. "Hei, Nar. Berhenti."

"Lalalalala~"

"Woy, Naruto. Berhenti woy!"

"Lalalala~~"

"Wooy!"

"Nanananana~~!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! ANDA MENDENGARKAN?!" akhirnya Tsunade berteriak. Seketika mereka semua yang ada disana kaget.

"Eh..ya?" Naruto dengan bodohnya bertanya dengan wajah polos. Ia masih memeluk Megumi yang sudah sesak dan pusing.

"DASAR BODOH! DISINI ADA TAMU, KAU MALAH MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL SEPERTI ITU!"

"Eh? Tamu?" Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan masih memeluk setengah mengangkat Megumi, kemudian ia menemukan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou yang cengo melihat tingkahnya. Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_. Ia nyengir kuda.

"Ehehehehe, ada Gaara toh."

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Eeh, berputar-putar bersama Megumi."

"Pasti dengan pemaksaan ya?"

"Eeh..ehehehe, sebenarnya iya."

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan dia. Wajahnya sudah membiru." Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Megumi yang memang sudah membiru.

"Eeh? Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Megumi. "Hwaaa! Maaf Megumi!" Naruto langsung melepaskan Megumi.

Megumi tidak menjawab, dia sedang pusing sekaligus teler. Ia melihat di depannya ada Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou. Megumi tersenyum dipaksakan ke arah mereka. "E-Ehh, ada Gaara dan yang lainnya. M-Mauu ada R-Rapat yaah? Aku A-akan segera keluarr."

Megumi berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu. Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou _sweatdrop_. Sementara yang lainnya hanya _speechless_. Megumi oleng ke kanan lalu ke kiri, seperti orang mabuk. Naruto yang khawatir, menepuk pelan bahu Megumi.

"M-Megumi?"

"Eheeh.."

'Gubraak...'

Saat Naruto menepuk bahu Megumi, Megumi langsung oleng ke kanan dengan wajah mabuk lalu rubuh. Dia pingsan.

"UWAAAA! MEGUMI! KAU TAK APA-APA?! MAAFKAN AKUUU~"

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAAAH?!"

"HIIIYY! MAAFKAN AKUUU~!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Fyuuh.." Megumi bangun dari futonnya. Ia lihat ke luar jendela, sudah malam. ia ingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia _sweatdrop_ sendiri mengingatnya. _Mungkin Naruto yang membawaku kesini,_ batinnya. Ia sedang berada di apartement Konoha, tempat tinggal sementaranya.

Megumi berdiri, dia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah melewati beberapa menit, Megumi keluar dengan memakai pakaian _cheongsam_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru gelap yang bermotif awan. Di bagian paha kiri dan kanan terbuka, di dalamnya terlihat Megumi memakai celana panjang putih dengan kantong _kunai _di paha kanan. Memakai sepatu ninja warna hitam. Ikat kepala di dahinya, sedikit tertutupi oleh poni _raven _Megumi yang di kesampingkan. Rambutnya di gelung. Dan pedangnya ia panggul.

Megumi lihat jam dinding di ruang tv merangkap ruang santai dan ruang makan, jarum menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh. Megumi memilih untuk keluar rumah. Ia ingin makan malam di kedai Ichiraku.

.

.

Megumi sampai di kedai Ichiraku, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke disana. Ia duduk agak berjauhan dari Sasuke. Megumi masih malu karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Paman, ramen satu." Pesan Megumi.

"_Ha'i_!"

Megumi menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia lirik Sasuke, lalu cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain. Megumi melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya.

.

"Silahkan menikmati!"

"Terima kasih." Megumi memisahkan sumpitnya. "_Itadakimasu_." Megumi memulai makan malamnya. Ia lirik lagi Sasuke, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan mata. _Kok dia masih saja melihatku sih? Jangan-jangan...mau menertawaiku tentang tadi siang? Oh tidak_, batinnya. Ia cepat-cepat habiskan ramennya.

Setelah habis, ia teguk tehnya. Lalu membayar Ramennya. Megumi berdiri dari kursinya, beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Hoi, Megumi."

Deg..

_Malangnya nasibku,_ ringis Megumi dalam hati. Ia hembuskan napas, barulah ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau bicara."

_Tepat sekali! Sial, ini akan menjadi menyebalkan. Kubalas kau nanti, Naruto_, batin Megumi.

"Bicara apa?"

"Di luar saja. Sambil jalan ke taman." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, lalu melenggang pergi. Megumi menyusulnya.

.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Megumi. Mereka sedang berjalan ke taman.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kekuatan petir kita ini bisa dikolaborasikan?" tanya Sasuke. Megumi mengangguk.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau jadi partnerku?" tanya Sasuke.

Megumi mengernyit. "Apa? Tunggu, kau kan sudah punya tim kan?"

"Ya. Tetapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk melawan Itachi."

Megumi terkejut. "Itachi?"

"Lelaki yang ingin kubunuh." Jawab Sasuke. mereka sudah sampai di taman. Saat itu sepi.

"T-Tunggu, dia kan kakakmu?"

"Aku tak menganggapnya kakak. Aku menganggapnya pembunuh yang telah menghabisi orang tuaku."

Kali ini Megumi mulai bisa membaca, apa yang Sasuke inginkan darinya.

"Lalu?"

"Petir kita bisa dikolaborasikan. Dan berevolusi menjadi petir baru yang kuat. Bila kita menjadi partner dan mengembangkan kekuatan ini, kita bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya. Aku juga ingin kau ajari aku _jutsu _petir yang kuat."

Megumi tak bisa memungkirinya. Seorang Uchiha meminta kepadanya untuk menjadi partner dan guru.

"Tunggu, aku tidak..."

"Kau harus mau. Setelah menjadi _chuunin_, kita akan menjadi ninja pelarian. Kita akan bunuh Itachi."

Megumi mengernyit kesal. "Apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak mau! Dan itu urusanmu dengannya!"

"Aku minta tolong. Demi membalas dendamku."

"Aku tak mau! Itu perbuatan yang jahat! Dan aku tak mau jadi ninja pelarian!"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Bila kau berada di posisiku, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Itu pun bila aku seorang Uchiha. Yang kutahu, Uchiha punya bibit kebencian dari moyangnya."

"Benar. Kau tak tahu rasanya sendirian..."

"Aku pun sendirian, aku tak tahu siapa keluarga kandungku. Ingatanku dihilangkan seseorang."

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya orang tua sendiri di bunuh di depan matamu oleh kakakmu sendiri yang sangat kau kasihi?" nada bicara Sasuke tidak bisa ditebak. Memang tidak datar, tetapi tidak bisa di tebak.

Megumi memang belum pernah merasakannya. Tetapi menurutnya hal yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke adalah perbuatan yang jahat.

"Aku takkan mau. Aku ingin pulang. Jangan pernah tawarkan ini lagi kepadaku." Megumi beranjak melenggang pergi.

Sasuke memerhatikannya dalam diam, lalu berkata sebelum Megumi sudah pergi jauh dari sana. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah semua yang kau katakan itu tidak terbukti."

Megumi tetap berjalan. Dia diam saja menanggapinya. _Aku takkan pernah mau menerima permintaan itu_.

.

.

.

.

.

'Drapp..Drapp..Drapp..'

Megumi berlari sekencang mungkin dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Poninya terbelai karena sapuan angin. Baju _cheongsam_-nya yang panjang terayun saat melompat. Megumi berlari dengan mengatur laju napasnya.

'Bruuk..'

"Hah..hah..hah..hah.." Megumi menopang badannya dengan tangan kanan ke dekat pohon. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Peluh menuruni keningnya, Megumi mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di hutan salah satu desa, saat itu sedang tengah malam. Oh, mungkin sebentar lagi pagi buta. Untuk apa Megumi di hutan? Dia sedang mencari kakaknya yang ia cintai.

Setiap malam ia selalu melakukannya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Yah, mungkin itu menurut Megumi. Entahlah, apakah ada orang yang tahu aktifitas Megumi setiap malam. ia terus mencari dan pergi ke beberapa tempat di luar Suna, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

_Bila aniki ikut dalam suatu organisasi, seharusnya organisasi itu punya tempat untuk berkumpul kan? Tempat yang rahasia. Dan lagi organisasi itu organisasi yang bertujuan menguasai dunia. Tentu mereka harus punya tempat sendiri yang rahasia untuk berkumpul dan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tapi...dimana? Mustahil bila tempat itu berada di dalam salah satu desa. Pasti diluar desa! Mungkin hutan! Tapi...tak ada._

Megumi menghela napas berat. Staminanya terkuras karena pencarian ini. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan tidur dua jam lagi. _Sebentar lagi pagi, aku harus kembali ke Suna_. Megumi kembali berlari berlawanan arah, ke desanya.

.

.

Megumi sampai di depan gerbang desa Suna yang tertutup. Tentu saja gerbang itu tertutup. Megumi memanjat dinding pagar itu tanpa suara. Setelah sampai di atas, ia turun dari sana. Ia sudah di dalam desa. Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju rumahnya. Ia tak mau sampai ada yang tahu bahwa ada _kunoichi_ yang keluar desa setiap malam. Lagipula mereka sedang terlelap di rumah masing-masing, Megumi tak ingin mengganggu.

Megumi tercengang, ia menahan napas. Megumi berhenti berjalan saat melihat orang di depannya.

"G-Gaara.." lirih Megumi. Ia ketahuan. Gawatnya, ia ketahuan oleh seorang Kage dari desanya. Kazekage Gaara.

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Gaara.

"I-Itu..." gadis berambut _raven_ itu berkeringat dingin. Tak tahu harus jawab apa. Megumi juga bingung, kenapa di malam hampir pagi buta itu ada Kazekage disini? Kenapa tidak di kantornya atau di rumahnya?

"Habis berlarian keluar desa?" tanya Gaara, lagi. Megumi tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tegang dan takut sekarang.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Megumi menunduk. Kenapa orang di depannya bisa menebak apa yang tadi Megumi lakukan?

"Kuantar kau pulang. Kemarilah." Ajak Gaara. Megumi terkejut.

_Gaara tidak marah? Ah, tidak mungkin. Pasti saat di perjalanan ke rumah, dia akan memarahiku. Atau memberi hukuman kepadaku._

Megumi mendekati Gaara. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah Megumi.

"Kau mencari kakakmu yang hilang itu ya?" tanya Gaara.

Megumi tersentak. "I-Itu.."

"Tak apa-apa kalau memang kau ingin mencarinya, tetapi kenapa harus malam hari?"

"A-Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau..."

"Kau sudah ketahuan olehku."

Megumi terdiam.

"Tahukah kau bahwa di luar desa itu berbahaya? Apalagi malam hari?"

Megumi sudah merasa bahwa Gaara akan memarahinya.

"I-Iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu? lakukanlah di saat hari sudah terang. Kau harus ada yang menemani."

"Aku ingin sendiri saja."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa meminta _shinobi_-_shinobi _lain untuk menemanimu."

"Aku ingin sendiri. Kau tak perlu lakukan itu." Megumi tetap menunduk. Gaara terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah bila memang itu maumu. Aku tak bisa mencegah. Berhati-hatilah di luar sana." Ucap Gaara. Megumi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Tak lama, Megumi membuka suara. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran di malam hari? Tidak tidur?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bila aku tidur, _ichibi _akan menguasai tubuhku. Kau mau mati?"

Megumi terperangah. _Oh iya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa itu? kalau Gaara tidur, warga desa akan celaka_.

"Ma-Maafkan aku." Ucap Megumi.

"Hn." Sahut Gaara.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

.

.

"Mn, terima kasih. Sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Ucap Megumi.

"Hn."

Gaara berbalik badan, beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Gaara." Suara Megumi menghentikan langkah kaki Gaara.

"Hn."

"Apakah di dunia ini hanya ada kehancuran? Apakah ada kedamaian?" tanya Megumi. Megumi tak tahu, apakah dunia ninja seperti ini hanya ada kehancuran atau kedamaian. Peperangan membawa kehancuran, peperangan membawa kedamaian. Kenapa harus ada peperangan? Mereka tidak menganggap kematian itu ada? Sejak dulu dia memikirkannya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab. "Menurutku yang ada hanyalah akhir kehancuran. Kedamaian tak pernah ada. Karena hati manusia penuh dengan kebencian." Gaara sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. "Sama sepertiku."

Megumi memandang tanah di bawahnya dengan sendu. "Apakah kedamaian bisa dicari? Apakah kebahagiaan bisa kita temukan?"

"Tak pernah ada kedamaian di dunia kita yang seperti ini. Kebahagiaan...aku tak tahu kapan kebahagiaan akan datang. Tapi..." Gaara menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Sejak dari awal manusia lahir, yang hanya dirasakan adalah kesedihan. Kebahagiaan hanyalah bersifat sementara. Penderitaan dan kesedihanlah yang bersifat lama."

Megumi terdiam mendengarnya, ia mendongak. Lalu tersenyum kecil. "Benar apa katamu. Kebahagiaan hanyalah bersifat sementara." –_ aku bahagia bersamanya juga hanya sementara. Kami-sama benar-benar kejam kepada makhluk-Nya_.

Gaara tersenyum kecil juga. "Jadi, buat apa hidup bila hanya terus merasakan penderitaan?"

"Tapi, aku takkan kalah akan rasa sakit ini. Aku takkan menyerah untuk mencarinya..." Megumi tersenyum makin lebar.

_Aku percaya dengan janjinya waktu itu_.

"Karena aku yakin, aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan nanti!"

Gaara menyeringai sinis. "Hanya bersifat sementara."

"Aku yakin kebahagiaan bersifat lama, bila kita terus berjuang dan menjalani hidup ini dengan cinta."

Gaara terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Megumi tadi. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke depan. "Begitu ya?" Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Megumi.

Megumi memerhatikan Kazekage muda itu yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya. _Aku yakin, Gaara. Kau akan tahu apa yang namanya cinta_.

Megumi masuk ke rumahnya setelah Gaara hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Rumah saat itu sudah gelap. Pastilah neneknya sudah tidur. Megumi berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Chiyo, dan membuka sedikit pintunya. Neneknya sudah terlelap. Megumi tersenyum tulus.

_Obaa-san, aku akan berusaha membawanya kembali. Aku akan menjadi kuat. Aku sangat menyayangimu._

Megumi menutup pintunya dengan perlahan tanpa suara. Lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk, ia baringkan tubuh letihnya ke atas _futon_ yang sudah disiapkan. Megumi tahu, Chiyo lah yang menyiapkannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia memandang langit-langit kamar, lama-lama kelopak matanya tertutup perlahan. Megumi terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesei jugaaa... *meregangkan otot*

Chap depan kemungkinan akan ada Tomo datang ke Konoha. Jadi tunggu dengan sabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr! Oke?

Keep calm and read Fanfiction Anime Naruto Shippuden always! ^^

Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: Ku merasa ceritanya makin gaje...-_-a"

Yah, karena kecintaan saya kepada Sasori sangat besar, saya tetap melanjutkannya sampai akhir!

Dont like, dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

_Konohagakure, _musim panas minggu pertama.

"Huaaah...panasss! Panas sekali hari iniii!" keluh Naruto.

"Ya, ini diluar dugaan." Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bisa dehidrasi nih." Keluh Kiba.

Anak-anak tim 7 dan tim 8 sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan hijau untuk berteduh. Karena di ada banyak pepohonan, mereka bisa berteduh dari teriknya sinar matahari. Mereka berenam tidak ditemani guru mereka. Karena guru mereka sedang ada urusan, tetapi mereka berkata akan segera menyusul bila urusannya sudah selesai.

Sesampainya mereka di tujuan, mereka berjalan cepat ke bawah pohon rindang, dan duduk disana.

"Fuaaah...sejuk!" ucap Sakura.

"Iya! Benar kan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Sasuke-_kun _kepanasan gak?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sial, kita tadi gak beli es! Kan enak makan es saat panas-panas begini di bawah pohon!" seru Naruto.

"Oh iya!" seru Kiba.

"Heeh, dasar." Ucap Shino monoton.

"Kan lupa! Gak usah meyalahkanku dong!" protes Naruto.

"Siapa yang sedang menyalahkanmu?" tanya Shino monoton.

"Semasa bodoh lah!" Naruto bergaya seperti orang ngambek. Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke melihat ada seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sosoknya tidak begitu jelas karena sinar matahari yang terik.

"Oi, lihat ke depan." Tegur Sasuke. Mereka melihat ke depan. Mereka melihat ada seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kah?" tanya Sakura.

"Atau Kurenai-_sensei_?" tambah Kiba.

Semakin sosok itu mendekat, semakin jelas sosok orang itu. Orang itu memakai _yukata _warna coklat selutut, _Obi _warna merah, rambut panjang sepunggung yang dikuncir ekor kuda, poni di kesampingkan kiri dan kanan, memakai _boots _Ninja, di bagian paha kiri _yukata _sedikit terbuka, menampilkan celana hitam pendek dengan kantong _kunai _diikat disana dengan perban, di punggungnya disarungkan dua pedang dengan panjang sedang, disarungkan secara menyilang. Memakai ikat kepala _iwagakure_ di dahinya. Matanya biru tua.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto.

"_Kunoichi _dari _iwagakure_?"

"Eh, tapi tunggu. Itu kan...Megumi!" seru Naruto. Yang lainnya mengernyit, memang sih _kunoichi _itu mirip Megumi, tapi lain. Mereka bisa membedakannya, tidak seperti Naruto.

"Hei, Megumi! Ayo sini!" ajak Naruto. Dia berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Eh? Emh, saya mau tanya. Apa di desa ini ada..." ucapan _kunoichi _itu terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Waah, kau dikuncir ya rambutnya? Ubah gaya rambut? Cocok lho!" Naruto pukul-pukul punggung _kunoichi _itu seperti mereka sudah akrab. Yang dipukul tentu batuk-batuk.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Oh ya! Aku mau menunjukkan ini kepadamu!"

"Hah?"

"_Jutsu _paling bagus milikku! Dijamin pada tepar!"

"Oi, Naruto." tegur Sasuke, tetapi dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ dan panik, mereka tahu apa _jutsu _yang dimaksud Naruto.

"_Jutsu_?" tanya _kunoichi _itu.

"Iya. Nih!" Naruto membuka segel _jutsu_. "_Oiroke no jutsu_!"

Buushh...

Dalam sekejap Naruto berubah menjadi wanita seksi yang telanjang. Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shino hampir mau _nosebleed_ melihatnya. Hinata _blushing _akut. Sakura mau ngamuk.

Buushh...

Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana? Hebat kan?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Kau.." tubuh _kunoichi _itu gemetaran. Yang lain merasa kalau dia akan ngamuk habis-habisan kepada Naruto.

"Itu..." Naruto makin antusias.

"H-Hebat sekali! Bagaimana caranya memakai _jutsu _seperti itu!? Ajarkan aku!" _kunoichi _itu langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

Yang lain cengo. Naruto nyengir bangga.

"Akan kuajari nanti!" seru Naruto.

_Dia bodoh atau polos?_, batin yang lain. Mereka tak menyangka ada perempuan yang tertarik dengan _Oiroke no jutsu_.

.

"Hei, _minna_. Lihat Kakashi-_sensei_, tidak?" seorang _kunoichi _rambut _raven _yang digelung, menghampiri tim 7 dan tim 8.

Mereka semua menoleh. _Kunoichi Iwagakure _itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut melihat orang yang mendatangi mereka. Dia adalah Megumi Ryuuno.

Naruto kaget. Dia melihat _kunoichi Iwagakure _itu dan Megumi dengan bergantian. "L-Lho, kok? Ada dua Megumi?"

"_Bakayaroh_! Dia bukan Megumi! Yang ini dia Megumi!" Seru Sakura. Naruto melihat mereka berdua seksama.

"Oh iya. Dia Megumi. Terus yang ini siapa?" tanya Naruto.

_Kunoichi Iwagakure _itu masih memandang Megumi dengan tatapan kaget. Megumi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Megumi.

Tiba-tiba yang ditanya tersenyum lega, memandang Megumi dengan lembut. "S-Syukurlah...Megumi, aku menemukanmu."

Mereka semua mengernyit. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa?" tanya Megumi.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura.

_Kunoichi _itu menoleh, memasang wajah datar. Tetapi tatapannya serius. Auranya berganti secara mendadak.

"Namaku adalah Tomoka Ryuuno, _kunoichi _asal _Iwagakure_."

Mereka semua terkejut. Terutama Megumi. Ryuuno? Bukankah itu marganya?

"Tomoka...Ryuuno?" Megumi memandang _kunoichi _yang bernama Tomoka itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ryuuno? Bukankah itu..." ucapan Kiba menggantung.

"Aku adalah kakak kandung Megumi." Potong Tomo. Megumi membelalakkan matanya.

_K-Kakak kandung?_, batin Megumi. Ia tak bisa memercayai ini.

"A-Apa maksudmu kau adalah kakakku? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" ucap Megumi.

"Aku ini memang kakak kandungmu. Kita satu darah, satu daging, dan satu orang tua." Ujar Tomo.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahmu!" seru Megumi. Yang lain hanya diam saja. Terbesit pertanyaan di dalam diri mereka, tetapi memilih untuk diam.

"Ada suatu alasan kenapa kau tidak mengenali wajahku. Tetapi aku memang benar kakakmu, Megumi. Aku adalah kakakmu." Ucap Tomo.

"Kau jangan bohong! Aku benci kepada pembohong! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" seru Megumi. Emosinya mulai memuncak. Ia tidak bisa memercayai ini. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Kita satu kekuatan. Kita ini bersaudara, Megumi. Dan kita ini satu klan."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak mengingatmu!"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah mengasuhmu."

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Megumi terbakar amarah. Ia paling benci kepada orang yang mengaku-ngaku keluarganya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Wajah Tomo mulai sendu. "Maafkan aku, Megumi. Karenaku, kau jadi tidak mempercayai kalau aku ini adalah kakakmu."

Wajah Megumi berubah nanar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Kakakku hanyalah Sasori-nii! Bukan dia!, _jerit Megumi dalam hati. Megumi mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

"Hallo, maaf kami terlambat." Kakashi dan Kurenai datang menghampiri timnya.

"Ah, _sensei_."

"Ada apa itu?" tanya Kurenai. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah kepada Megumi dan Tomo yang saling pandang dengan tajam itu. Dari atmosfir suasananya, Kurenai tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres disana.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi. Matanya mengarah kepada Tomo.

"Dia adalah Tomoka Ryuuno, kakak kandung Megumi." Jawab Sakura.

Kakashi dan Kurenai terkejut.

"Apa? Kakak kandung Megumi? Bukankah Megumi tidak punya kakak kandung?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini juga belum pasti. Megumi sama sekali tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah kakaknya. Megumi sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi dari segi fisik, mereka memang mirip kakak beradik." Ujar Kurenai.

"Benar juga ya. Warna mata dan rambut mereka memang beda, tetapi tulang rahang dan wajahnya hampir sama." Kakashi membenarkan.

"Tapi bagaimana ceritanya Megumi tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Coba _sensei _dengarkan percakapan mereka." Ujar Shino.

.

"Klan kita ini hancur karena _Amegakure _diserang oleh _Konohagakure_. Dan ada Ninja desa lain yang membuka segel makhluk pusaka klan kita. Setelah segel terbuka, makhluk itu memporak-porandakan klan kita. Tetapi makhluk itu kembali tersegel oleh orang tua kita, walau nyawa taruhannya." Jelas Tomo.

_Oleh Konoha?_, batin Megumi.

"Apa?" Megumi tak mengerti.

"Hah!" Kurenai mengingat sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

"Oleh _Konoha_?" tanya Sakura.

"Dulu, desa kita pernah berperang dengan _Ame_. Kemudian _Ame _hancur karenanya." Ucap Kakashi. Tim 7 dan 8 terkejut.

_Jangan-jangan dia akan membalaskan dendamnya? Yaitu menghancurkan Konoha?_, batin Naruto.

Tomo menoleh kepada tim 7 dan 8, membuat mereka tersentak. "Jangan khawatir, klan kami tidak mempunyai dendam kepada desa ini. Relatif klan kami bukanlah klan yang penuh dengan kebencian." Tim 7 dan 8 terdiam. Sasuke merasa disindir.

"Diserang oleh _Konoha_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Megumi. Tomo kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada adiknya.

"Klan kita berasal dari _Ame_. Seluruh anggota klan tinggal di _Ame_. Tetapi banyak keturunan yang keluar dari desa untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Melatih kekuatannya di setiap desa dan mencari pengalaman lebih banyak. Ada juga yang keluar untuk menjadi ninja, tetapi menutup dirinya dengan bekerja berbaur masyarakat biasa." Jelas Tomo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kehancuran klan?"

"Saat itu juga organisasi yang bernama _Akatsuki_ sedang dalam masa jayanya. Organisasi itu berasal dari _Ame_. Pemimpin _Ame _tak mau kedudukannya tergusur karena organisasi itu, sehingga dia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan organisasi itu. Tetapi pemimpin _Ame_ tidak mengkira-kirakan bahwa perbuatannya menghancurkan _Ame_. Klan kita hancur karena ulahnya dan serangan _Konoha_."

Megumi terdiam.

"Makhluk yang kumaksud tadi adalah _Ryuunagi_. Bila segelnya lepas, dia akan mengamuk dan mengacaukan desa. Ayah ibu kita berupaya menyegelnya, dan mereka tewas karena penyegelan."

"Lalu saat di tengah kekacauan itu, kau dan aku ada dimana, hah?" tanya Megumi sinis.

"Aku ada di luar desa untuk menjadi ninja. Sedangkan kamu ada di dalam _Ame_. Ayah ibu menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari sana dengan membawa sebuah pedang warisan ibu kita." Jawab Tomo. Megumi mengernyit sejenak, lalu terperangah.

"Ya. Pedang itu adalah pedang yang sedang kamu panggul." Ucap Tomo.

Megumi melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke pedangnya. _Ini warisan ibuku?_

"Aah, jadi mereka itu adalah Ryuuno yang itu ya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Maksud _sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pernah dengar. Ada suatu klan yang tua dari _Ame_. Klan itu menyegel suatu makhluk naga yang sudah ada sejak zaman _Rikudou Sennin_. Karena kebuasannya, _Rikudou Sennin _memerintah moyang klan Ryuuno untuk menyegelnya. Kabarnya itu disegel di bawah tanah tempatnya membangun rumah klannya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Hah? Zaman _Rikudou Sennin_?" Kiba terkejut.

"Hm."

"Pedang itu adalah separuh dari kekuatan pemberian _Ryuunagi_. _Ryuunagi _telah berbaik hati melindungi klan kita dan memberi sedikit kekuatannya kepada keturunan-keturunan klan kita. Tapi ada peringatannya. Bila segelnya terlepas, dia akan kembali buas dan gelap mata." Tomo menjelaskannya kepada Megumi yang terdiam.

"Bukankah makhluk itu buas? Kenapa berbaik hati memberi kekuatan kepada klan?" tanya Megumi.

"_Ryuunagi _melembut karena senang menjadi pusaka klan kita dan menjadi lambang klan. Ia merasa dihargai. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu yang dirasakannya." Jawab Tomo.

"Jelaskan tentang pedang ini." Pinta Megumi.

"Setiap anggota klan dibuatkan pedang dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatan dasar orang yang akan menerima pedang. Seperti kamu yang ahli dalam petir, kamu dibuatkan pedang yang bisa inti kekuatannya adalah petir. Nama pedangmu adalah _Raikumi no asashikushoo_. Sedangkan aku adalah pedang api, _Amaterasu no shookai_. _Ryuunagi _bisa membaca kekuatan dasar setiap anggota klan."

Megumi terdiam.

"Nah, akan kujelaskan kenapa kamu bisa berada di tengah hutan saat itu. Saat kamu sedang menuju keluar desa, aku membuatmu pingsan. Dan menghilangkan ingatanmu." Ucap Tomo.

Megumi mengernyit. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Bila musuh mengambil memori yang ada di dalam otakmu, itu akan berbahaya. Apalagi saat itu kamu masih lemah." Jawab Tomo dingin. Megumi menggeram.

"Lalu kau meninggalkanku sendirian disana? Di keadaan yang lemah dalam tengah hutan yang gelap? Bukankah kau ini adalah KAKAKKU, bukan?" tanya Megumi sinis dengan menekan kata 'kakakku'.

"Aku melakukannya demi kamu."

"Demi apa? Meninggalkanku sendirian disana? Dan kau sedang entah kemana tanpa membawaku? Begitu? Aku sudah bertahun-tahun sakit karena tak mengenali keluarga kandungku!" ucap Megumi sinis.

"Megumi..."

"Oh ya? Kau sedang asyik-asyiknya meningkatkan kekuatanmu? Tanpa memedulikan adikmu sendiri?"

"Megumi..itu.."

"Oh? Kau takut aku akan merepotkanmu bila aku ikut denganmu?"

"Megumi... dengarkan..."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada keluargaku yang sekarang. Mereka telah baik dan menyayangiku. Tidak sepertimu."

"Megumi, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku sudah mendengar ocehanmu dari tadi!"

"Megumi, kumohon. Dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Mendengarkan apa? Mendengarkan ucapanmu? Tentang kau sedang berasyik ria meningkatkan kekuatanmu? Mendengarkan ucapan sayangmu yang palsu?"

"Megumi!"

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan pertarungan!"

Wuushh...

Megumi dalam sekejap sudah berada di depan Tomo. Tomo tercengang. Megumi melayangkan tendangannya.

"Hiaah!"

Duaak...

Tendangannya ditahan oleh tangan kiri Tomo. Megumi mencoba meninju Tomo dengan tangan kanannya, tetapi ditahan lagi oleh tangan kanan Tomo.

Duaaaggh...

Megumi jungkir kebelakang. Kakinya yang bebas itu menendang dagu Tomo. membuat Tomo oleng ke belakang. Tangannya lepas dari kaki dan tangan Megumi.

Tomo kembali berdiri tegap. Dia seka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Megumi mengambil kunainya, melemparkannya kepada Tomo. Tomo tangkis memakai kunai juga.

Seet..

Duaagh..Duaagh...

"Uhugh..!" dengan cepat Megumi pindah ke belakang Tomo dan menendang punggungnya dua kali.

Sruutduuk..bruggh..

Tomo jatuh. Megumi memandangnya dengan tatapan amarah. Tomo membalasnya dengan tatapan maaf.

"Maaf bila aku sudah menyakitimu. Akan kujelaskan..."

"Jelaskan apa, hah?!"

Bussh..

Megumi memunculkan dua shuriken di tangannya. Lalu melemparnya kepada Tomo. Tomo berdiri lalu menangkisnya dengan kunai.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka kepada orang yang sudah meninggalkanku! Padahal dia adalah keluargaku!"

Traang..traang..

"Dan kau meninggalkanku karena ingin meningkatkan kekuatanmu, gitu? Apakah itu yang namanya kakak?! Apa iya!?"

Traang..traang..criing..

"Bukankah keluarga harusnya bersatu? Bukankah keluarga harus bersama? Dan kenapa klan ini malah berpisah demi memperoleh kekuatan!?"

Traang..traang..

"Untukku, kekuatan bukanlah segalanya! Yang kuinginkan adalah kebersamaan! Dan kehangatan keluarga! Tapi...tapi keluargaku sendiri malah meninggalkanku!"

Traang..traaang..

"Saat ini juga kakak tiriku yang sangat kusayangi malah pergi! Aku terus mencarinya dan mengasah kemampuanku untuk melawannya dan membawanya pulang!"

Traaang...criiingg...

"Aku benci dengan kesendirian! Aku benci itu semua! Dan aku benci kepadamu!"

Traang..traang...

"Aku benci kepadamu!" Megumi membuka segel jutsu dengan cepat. "_Kaminari maki no jutsu_!"

Wussh..blaarzzt..

Megumi menyerang Tomo dengan pusaran petir di tangannya. Ia berlari ke arah Tomo.

"_Doukutonshi no jutsu_." Tomo menapakkan tangannya ke tanah. Lalu muncul perisai tanah.

Duaaarrzzt...

Serangan Megumi gagal. Pusaran petirnya tidak menembus perisai tanah Tomo.

"Baiklah, Megumi..." Tomo menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Megumi membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Bila itu maumu, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini adalah kakak kandungmu lewat kekuatan." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Megumi terdiam melihat senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi panjang." Ucap Shino.

"Apa kita hentikan saja mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Biarkan saja mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk menentukan apakah kakaknya bisa membuktikan kepada Megumi bahwa ia adalah kakaknya." –_juga ini berguna untuk menganalisa kekuatan petir Megumi_, lanjut Sasuke dalam batinnya. Batinnya menyeringai.

"Eehm, baiklah."

Draap..draap...draap...

Tomo berlari menjaga jarak dari Megumi. Mereka saling pandang. Beberapa saat kemudian...

Bush..bush..

Bush..bush..

Secara bersamaan Megumi dan Tomo memunculkan shuriken di kedua tangannya.

Syuut..syuut..

Syuut..syuut..

Traang..traaang..

Traaang..criiing...

Mereka berdua beradu shuriken.

Bush..bush..

Bush..bush..

Mereka memunculkan shuriken kembali di kedua tangannya, lalu melemparnya.

Setelah saling melempar shuriken, mereka saling berlari mendekat.

Draap..draap..

Wuush...

Duaak..duaak..

Tap..tap..

Duaak..duakk..

Mereka saling melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan dengan cepat. Mereka juga saling menangkis serangan.

"_Fuuken_!"

"_Doukutonshi no jutsu_!"

Duaaakk..

"_Gokken kazemaki no jutsu_!" Megumi memakai jutsu

Wuuusshh...

"_Douton: Roku ryuuseiki_!"

Tomo membuat patung tanah berbentuk naga, naik ke atasnya, lalu terbang naik menghindari serangan jutsu Megumi.

Megumi menengadah ke arah Tomo yang berada di udara.

"_Douton: Kotonami no jutsu_!" Tomo menembakkan peluru tanah kepada Megumi.

Dat..dat..dat..dat..dat...

"_Mizukashii no jutsu_!" Megumi memakai perisai air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Byar..byar..byar..byar..

Peluru itu masuk ke dalam perisai dan mengambang disana.

Tomo membuka segel jutsu. "_Katon: Amaterasu no asaikushii_!" muncul jutsu api dan menyerang perisai itu.

Byaaaar...duaassh..

Perisai itu buyar. Terlihat disana Megumi menatap Tomo dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Air menetes dari ujung poninya.

"Huup.." Megumi meloncat ke atas dengan mengaliri chakra di kakinya. Ia sudah berada di udara sekarang.

Megumi membuka segel jutsu. "_Asakiri no jutsu_!" muncul jaring petir yang besar. Mencoba mengurung Tomo.

Naga tanah Tomo turun dengan cepat ke tanah. Tomo sudah mencapai tanah. Sedangkan Megumi masih melayang di udara dan belum turun. Megumi menoleh ke bawah.

"_Raiton: Aoiraikumi no jutsu_!" di tangan Tomo muncul panah dan busur petir.

Syuut..

Setelah membidik, Tomo melepaskan tembakannya.

"_Chikarusuou_!" Megumi melayangkan tinjunya yang diselimuti petir ke arah panah. Tomo sedikit mengernyit.

Duaaar...

"Uugh...!" tangan Megumi sedikit terluka terkena setruman dari panah petir Tomo. _Tidak bisa ditahan?_, batin Megumi.

Bruuuk...

Megumi jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terduduk. Dia sentuh sedikit tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Ukh!" saat disentuh terasa perih. Rasanya setruman itu terasa kembali saat disentuh. Ia tatap tajam kepada Tomo.

"Sakit, Megumi?" tanya Tomo. Megumi diam saja.

"Jutsu tadi ajaran klan kita. Dan itu spesial." Ucap Tomo.

Draap...draap..draap...

Ada kuda petir berlari ke arah Tomo. Tomo menungganginya. Megumi terkejut.

_Kuda dari petir?_, batin Megumi.

"Ini salah satu dari jutsu panah tadi. Aku bisa memanah sambil menunggangi kuda ini." Jelas Tomo.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa itu? Eh?" Naruto terlongo melihat jutsu Tomo.

"Aku baru tahu ada model jutsu seperti itu." ucap Kiba.

"Tapi sepertinya kelas jutsu itu bukanlah kelas membunuh seperti _chidori_." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya. Tangan Megumi hanya sedikit tersetrum saja." Ucap Kurenai.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghindari panahku ini?" Tomo membidik Megumi. Megumi diam. Tomo melepas tembakan.

Syuuut...

Panah itu mengarah dengan cepat kepada Megumi.

Zuung..

Megumi membentuk segel jutsu. Matanya menatap tajam Tomo. Tatapannya pun dingin. "_Raiton: Kaminari no jutsu_!"

Gluuduk..gluduuk..

Daar..daaar...

Tomo terkejut, dia menengadah ke atas langit. Tim 7 dan 8 juga menengadah ke atas langit.

Duaaarr...

"Uaggh!" turun petir yang menyambar dari atas langit, menyambar dan melukai Tomo.

Seet...

Duaarrztt..

Megumi memiringkan kepalanya, mengelak dari panah yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Panah itu menancap tanah dan lenyap. Jutsu Tomo hilang dengan sendirinya.

Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, turun ke matanya lalu dagunya. Nafas Tomo tersengal-sengal. Megumi masih menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

_Jutsu tadi itu ajaran klanku? Dan jutsu tadi tidak bisa kutahan. Padahal 'chikarusuou' bisa menahan panah seperti itu. Tapi ini tidak bisa. Kekuatannya masih jauh di atasku ya,_ batin Megumi. Tadi dia memang tak mengerti kenapa jutsu _chikarusuou_-nya tak bisa menahan panah petir itu.

_Bagaimana mungkin petir jatuh di langit yang cerah seperti ini? Aah, dia memang punya bakat dalam elemen petir. Sama seperti tou-san_, batin Tomo.

"Hmh, jutsu panah tadi belum bisa membuatku yakin kepadamu." Ucap Megumi.

"Nanti kamu akan yakin kepadaku." Sahut Tomo. Megumi mendecih sinis.

"Woaah, pertarungan kakak adik yang sama-sama satu klan itu emang mengagumkan!" puji Sakura terkesan.

"Ya, mereka bertarung di bidang elemen petir. Makin kelihatan saja bahwa mereka memang saudara." Ucap Kiba.

"Tapi sepertinya Megumi belum bisa menerima kenyataan ya." Ujar Shino.

"Iya. Mungkin Megumi udah terlanjur kecewa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila ia bertarung dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke bisa melihat diri mereka di dalam Megumi dan Tomo.

Tomo menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengayunkan secara bersilang dengan cepat. "_Suiton: Fukiushoo no jutsu_!" muncul dua pedang kembar dari air di kedua tangannya.

Megumi berdiri.

"Haaah!" Tomo berlari ke arah Megumi, menyerang Megumi dengan pedangnya.

Syuuut...syuuut...wuuushh...

Megumi menghindari di tempat. Serangan pedang air Tomo semakin gencar. Megumi salto ke belakang beberapa kali.

"_Katon: Kurokarasu no jutsu_!" tubuh Tomo berubah tubuh api. Megumi terkejut.

"Haa? Berubah menjadi manusia api?" Naruto terlongo.

"Berarti benar, Tomo mempunyai bakat dalam elemen api." Ucap Kakashi.

Tomo berlari ke arah Megumi. Megumi berlari menjauhi Tomo. ia tahu bila sedikit saja terkena api itu, pasti akan fatal akibatnya.

"_Konosaki no jutsu_!" muncul petir yang mengarah ke arah Tomo, Tomo menghindari. Tetapi petir itu terus mengejar Tomo.

_Apa? Bisa mengejarku? Apa jangan-jangan..._, Tomo berlari sambil memerhatikan Megumi. Benar saja, petir itu dikendalikan oleh gerakan mata Megumi. Mata Megumi selalu terfokus kepada Tomo.

Tomo tersenyum kecil. _Kau tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat ya, Megumi_.

Tomo berhenti. Megumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Apa?_, batin Megumi. Kemudian ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Hah! Tomo, kau..."

Tomo tersenyum.

BLAAAARZZT...

Petir Megumi mengenai Tomo. Megumi terkejut. Tim 7 dan 8 sama terkejutnya.

"Aa..hah? Tomo..dia.." ucapan Sakura menggantung.

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya mengalah." Ucap Kiba.

Megumi tak mengerti. Kenapa Tomo membiarkan tubuhnya terkena jutsunya? Kenapa dia tak melawan? Dan kenapa dia...tersenyum?

Jutsu Tomo hilang. Tomo masih tersenyum. Lengan dan kepalanya mengalir darah. Megumi menatapnya nanar.

"Uhukk..uhuk!" Tomo terbatuk. Mengalir darah dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Dia buang darah yang mengumpul di dalam mulutnya ke tanah.

"Cuuh.."

Megumi merasa ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Melihat Tomo yang seperti ini...membuat Megumi merasa bersalah.

Nafas Tomo tersengal. Masih dengan senyumnya, dia berkata. "Ya, kita lanjutkan."

Megumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ayo, aku masih ada chakra."

"U-Uuh.."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menyerangmu duluan." Tomo membuka segel jutsu. "_Katon: Amaterasu no asaikushii_!"

Megumi membuka matanya. Melihat ada sekumpulan api mengarah kepada dirinya. Dia buka segel jutsu dengan pelan, sebenarnya ia tak ingin lagi menyerangnya lebih jauh dari ini. "_Fuuton: Fuusenki no jutsu_.."

Wuuushh...

Api dan angin saling beradu. Kedua jutsu itu saling mendorong. Tapi api itu lebih kuat dari angin itu, dalam sekejap jutsu Megumi hilang dan api itu menyerang Megumi.

"_Mizukashii no jutsu_..." perisai air melindungi tubuh Megumi. Api itu menabrak perisai. Tapi api itu tidak lenyap.

Air perisai itu makin memanas karena jutsu api Tomo. Megumi sudahi perisai itu dan memakai jutsu lagi. "_Kyokusei no jutsu_.." Megumi berlari menghindari serangan.

"Waah, jutsu penambah kecepatan ya?" tanya Tomo. Megumi tidak menjawab.

"Tapi..." Tomo sudahi jutsunya. Megumi melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia berhenti.

Tomo memunculkan kembali panah dan busur petir di tangannya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini dan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah kakakmu, Megumi." Tomo menarik benang busurnya sampai maksimal, lalu membidik. Tomo tersenyum.

Megumi diam saja.

"Jutsu ini bisa kutambahkan kekuatannya dengan chakra elemenku." Ujar Tomo.

Megumi hanya diam saja.

Tomo melepaskan tembakan. Panah yang sudah ditambahi kekuatannya itu meluncur cepat ke arah Megumi. Megumi menutup matanya.

Tomo tercengang. _Tidak menghindar!? Oh tidak_. "Megumi! Menghindarlah! Megumiii!" seru Tomo.

Megumi tersenyum kecil, walau tak terlihat oleh siapa-siapa.

Jleeb...

Bzzztt...

Panah menancap tepat ke perutnya. Tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena setruman. Badannya bergetar. Keluar darah dari mulutnya.

Tim 7 dan 8 membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei! Kenapa Megumi tidak menghindar!?" tanya Sakura.

Yang lain tidak menjawab, muncul satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura di kepala mereka. Walau mereka tidak menjawab langsung.

Tomo menatapnya nanar. Ia mengernyit. Ucapannya tadi tidak bohong. Panah tadi ditambahkan banyak kekuatan. Pasti perut Megumi mati rasa.

"Uhuuk! Uhukk! Ohok!" Megumi terbatuk-batuk keras. Ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, sehingga darahnya tertampung pada tangannya. Panahnya masih disana. Terlihat jelas bahwa cabang petirnya merambat ke dada lalu ke bawah perut.

"Uhukk! Ohokk! Uhukk! Uugh..."

Bruuk...

Megumi rubuh. Kedua dengkulnya menopang badannya, lalu terduduk lemas.

"T-Tomo..." panggil Megumi. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, berusaha memandang Tomo.

Tomo menyahutnya dengan anggukan.

"Ayo serang aku lagi. Aku masih punya chakra." Pinta Megumi.

Tomo menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Ayo serang aku.."

Tomo tidak menjawab.

"Kalau hanya segini saja, belum membuatku percaya kalau kau adalah kakakku. Bodoh.." Megumi nyengir paksa. Berusaha terlihat masih kuat di depan Tomo.

Tomo terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah." Tomo mengarahkan tangannya ke Megumi. Panah itu tercabut dari perut Megumi dan melayang ke arah tangan Tomo. Tomo menangkapnya. Panah petir itu lenyap.

Megumi mencoba berdiri. Kakinya gemetaran. Nafasnya berat. Setelah dicoba, ia berhasil berdiri. Menatap Tomo.

Mereka saling tatap menatap. Angin berhembus, membuat rambut mereka terbelai angin. Tim 7 dan 8 melihat mereka dengan seksama.

Tomo mengambil pedangnya dari punggungnya. Pedang itu adalah pedang kembar. Tomo menyilangkannya di depan wajahnya. Matanya tak tertutupi pedang, memperlihatkan tatapan Tomoka Ryuuno yang tajam. Ia akan memakai jutsu pedangnya.

Megumi membentuk segel jutsu di depan wajahnya. Ia balas juga tatapan mata Tomo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haat!" Tomo lompat ke atas. Di belakang sosoknya ada matahari yang bersinar. Pedangnya tersilang di atas kepalanya. Membuat tanda silang di sosok matahari.

Megumi mendongak. Ia sedikit bungkukkan badannya. Membuka segel jutsu dengan cepat.

Pedang Tomo mulai bersinar warna kuning kemerahan. Tim 7 dan 8 masih memandang Tomo dan Megumi. Mereka penasaran akan jutsu yang dipakai kakak beradik itu.

"_Raiton: Shogokkai_!"

"_Amaterasu no shookai: Akarihimo no amaterasu_!"

Jutsu Megumi keluar dalam bentuk bola petir berukuran besar. Mengarah kepada Tomo.

Jutsu Tomo keluar dari pedangnya. Bentuknya seperti prajurit api yang memakai pakaian perang yang lengkap dengan pedang kembar di kedua tangannya.

Tim 7 dan 8 terkejut melihat jutsu Tomo.

"Hah!? itu!?" Naruto kaget.

"Cahaya keadilan matahari. Dari bentuk jutsunya saja _sensei _bisa tahu kalau itu jutsu yang kuat." Ucap Kakashi.

"Itu jutsu kelas S!" seru Kurenai.

"Haah!? Kelas S?" Kiba kaget.

"Mungkin dia sudah tingkat jounin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jounin? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti jounin. Dan lagi sepertinya dia masih muda bila dikatakan seorang jounin." ucap Naruto.

"Apakah itu sebuah permasalahan? Tak peduli jounin harus di umur berapa, yang penting adalah kemampuannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Bahkan ada yang sudah menjadi Anbu di umur 16 tahun." Ucap Kakashi.

"Itu pasti _sensei_." Tebak Sakura.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

Megumi terkejut melihatnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Cahaya dari jutsu Tomo membuat matanya silau.

Tomo mengarahkan pedang di tangan kirinya ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Megumi.

"Groaaaa!" prajurit itu bersuara. Prajurit api itu menyerangkan pedangnya kepada jutsu Megumi. Butuh waktu untuk membuat jutsu Megumi hancur. Setelah hancur, prajurit itu berlari ke arah Megumi. Megumi tersentak.

"Sial!" Megumi menghindar dari serangan pedang prajurit api itu. Serangan pedangnya gencar sekali. Megumi tahu kalau perisai airnya takkan bisa melindunginya. "_Raikumi no jutsu_!" muncul sekumpulan petir di tangan Megumi.

"Groaaaa!" jerit prajurit api itu menyeramkan.

"Hiyaaaa!" Megumi serang dengan cepat prajurit api itu. Tangan berpetirnya di tahan oleh pedang prajurit itu. Megumi melayangkan tangannya itu dengan gencar ke arah prajurit api itu.

Slaaaassh..

Bzzztt..bzzzt...

Akhirnya Megumi bisa membuat prajurit itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Prajurit itu bangun. Tomo mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang pedang ke atas. Muncul dua bunshin prajurit itu.

Megumi terkejut. _A-Apa? Bisa membuat bunshin?_

Mata Megumi semakin silau karena cahaya yang menguar dari prajurit itu. Susah payah ia tangkis serangan ketiga prajurit itu.

Tomo menahan setengah kekuatan jutsunya. Bunshin itu menghilang. Megumi sudah berusaha untuk tidak rubuh karena chakra yang berkurang juga kelelahan.

"Terima ini!" seru Tomo. Tangannya yang ia angkat itu diayunkan sekuat tenaga ke bawah. Tomo masih ada di udara. Saat memakai jutsu itu, Tomo bisa melayang di udara.

Prajurit itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke Megumi. Megumi pasrah saja. Ia biarkan pedang api itu melukai dirinya.

Sreeet..

Pedang itu di arahkan ke pinggang Megumi, melukai pinggang Megumi.

"Uuh..ukh.." Megumi tahan rasa sakitnya itu. ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Karena kekuatan dari jutsu Tomo ditahan setengahnya oleh Tomo, sehingga tidak membuat Megumi mati atau sekarat. Melainkan membuatnya merasakan terbakar di pinggangnya.

Bruughh...

Megumi rubuh. Ia tertidur di atas tanah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia buka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat, Tomo berjalan ke arahnya.

Megumi terbelalak matanya. Ia melihat ada perubahan dalam kedua mata Tomo. mata Tomo menjadi menyeramkan. Dan anehnya ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya. Rasanya mentalnya tertekan dan ingin teriak rasanya.

"Bila disaat amarah dan nafsu membunuhmu memuncak, apa matamu akan berubah menjadimenakutkan seperti ini?" tanya Tomo.

Megumi mengingat kejadian saat ujian menjadi genin. Gaara dan yang lainnya merasa mentalnya tertekan karena melihat mata Megumi yang berubah menjadi menakutkan. Ia sadar bahwa ia punya _kekkei genkai _saat itu.

"I-I-Iya.."

"Nama mata ini adalah _Souseki_. Ilmu dari klan kita. Ini adalah pemberian dari _Ryuunagi_ untuk seluruh anggota klan. Jadi semua anggota bisa mempunyainya bila ada rasa amarah dan nafsu membunuh memuncak. _Ryuunagi _adalah makhluk naga yang kejam dan angkuh, karena itulah _Ryuunagi _memberikan ini untuk klan kita agar makin terlihat bahwa dia adalah pusaka klan." Jelas Tomo. Mulut Megumi sedikit terbuka karena kaget.

"Hah? _kekkei genkai_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aah, spesialnya klan mereka yaa." Ucap Kurenai.

"Tapi hebat juga ya kamu. Kamu bisa mengontrol emosimu sehingga _Souseki _tidak keluar." Puji Tomo.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau emosi kepadaku sehingga mata _Souseki _muncul?" tanya Megumi.

"Oh, tidak. Mata ini bisa kita kontrol. Jadi bisa kita aktifkan kapan saja kita mau. Aku akan melatihmu nanti. Tetapi bila terlalu lama memakainya, pengguna juga mentalnya akan ditekan habis-habisan." Tomo menon-aktifkan _Souseki_nya.

"Mata ini mempunyai tingkatan. Tingkatannya ada 3 dengan setiap tingkatan warnanya berbeda. Semakin tinggi tingkatan, semakin parah keadaan psikis musuh yang melihat dan psikis kita." Jelas Tomo.

"Ada macam-macam mata ini. Punyaku bisa membuat orang menjadi gila di tingkatan terakhir. Ada juga yang bisa membuat orang tewas. Dan ada juga yang bisa membuat orang menjadi pyscho dan lain-lain."

"Punyaku?" tanya Megumi.

"Yang kutahu dari _kaa-san _tentangmu, punyamu itu bisa membuat orang trauma." Jawab Tomo.

Megumi diam.

"Bagaimana? Klan kita menarik, bukan?" tanya Tomo.

"Hmph." Megumi tersenyum. Dia berusaha bangun, berdiri tegak. Dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, ia bisa bangun setelah menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Ya." Jawab Megumi.

Tomo tersenyum. "Ah, juga..."

Dapp..

Seet..

Gubraakk..

"Uuh.." tiba-tiba Tomo menarik ikat kepala Megumi dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, menekan dahinya sampai Megumi tertidur di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Megumi.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua ingatanmu dari otakku." Jawab Tomo

Megumi terkejut. Tim 7 dan tim 8 terperangah.

"M-Mengembalikan ing-...hah!" ucapannya terputus karena ada suatu memori yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Megumi dapat melihatnya. Memori itu ada banyak.

"Uuh..Uaaah..!" Megumi menutup matanya. Memori ingatannya menerobos masuk ke dalam memori otaknya. Megumi berusaha mencernanya. Tim 7 dan 8 menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kembalikan semua ingatannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah ingatannya. Bukan ingatanku." Jawab Tomo masih dengan ritual mengembalikan ingatan.

"Ayo Megumi! Berusaha!" seru Naruto.

"Uuh.."

"_Haai! Kamu sedang apa disana?"_

"_Aah, Tomo nee-chan jangan mengagetkanku!"_

"_Hahaha, iya iyaaa."_

_. . . . ._

"_Tomoooo-chaaan! Kamu jangan kotori wajah Megumi-chan dengan kecaaap!"_

"_Ahahaha! Maaf kaa-san! Lagian Megumi-chan juga suka kok. Dia juga gituin aku!"_

"_Iya, kaa-san! Seru lho!"_

"_Aduuuh, kalian iniiii! Nanti lengket! Kalian harus mandi!"_

"_Uwaaa! Kaa-san menyeramkaaaan! Ayo kita lari!"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Heeeiii! Kembaliii!"_

"_Ahahahaha! Jaa~"_

"_Tomooooo!"_

_. . . . ._

"_Ootanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, tou-san!"_

"_Hahahaha, iya. Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Tomo-chan, Megumi-chan."_

"_Hadiah dariku adalah ini!"_

"_Apa ini, Tomo-chan?"_

"_Itu adalah patung berbentuk tou-san!"_

"_Oh ya? Makasih ya."_

"_Iya!"_

"_Ini dariku, tou-san!"_

"_Wahh, apa ini, Megumi-chan?"_

"_Ini adalah patung air berbentuk tou-san! Dikristalkan oleh kaa-san!"_

"_Waah, makasih ya. Hadiah kalian benar-benar bagus!"_

"_Hehe!"_

_. . . . . _

"_Megumi-chan, maafkan nee-chan. Nee-chan harus pergi."_

"_Hiks..Hiks..kenapa?"_

"_Ini demi kebaikan nee-chanmu, sayang."_

"_Demi kebaikan apa, kaa-san?"_

"_Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya dulu kepadamu. Nanti bila kamu sudah besar, nee-chan akan memberitahukannya kepadamu. Sudah jadi tradisi klan kita."_

"_Hiks..hiks.."_

"_Maafkan nee-chan. Nee-chan juga harus menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang nee-chan."_

"_A-Apa?"_

"_Maaf."_

"_Uaaah!"_

_. . . . ._

"_Megumi, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menghentikan Ryuunagi."_

_. . . . . _

"_Kamu akan bertemu dengan saudaramu suatu saat nanti. Yang penting, kamu harus lari dari desa ini! Desa ini sudah tak aman!"_

_. . . . ._

"_Ini adalah pedang pemberian ibu kita. Dia mewariskannya kepadamu."_

_. . . . . _

"_Maafkan nee-san. Ini kulakukan, demi kebaikan kita semua."_

_. . . . ._

"Megumi?" Tomo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Megumi. Megumi masih menutup matanya. Memori ingatannya sedang terputar kembali dalam kepalanya.

"Dia masih mencerna ingatannya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ayo Megumi!" seru Naruto.

"Berisik!" tegur Sakura.

"Iya iya." Ucap Naruto cemberut. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" tanya Shino.

"Yah, tunggu sajalah." Jawab Kiba.

"Darimana kau bisa memakai jutsu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf ya. Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu. Rahasia pribadi." Jawab Tomo sambil nyengir. Sasuke _speechless_.

"Buatan sendiri?" tanya Kurenai.

"Iya."

"Kau _kunoichi chuunin_ ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya."

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"15 tahun."

"Hah? kata _sensei _dia ini jounin?" tanya Sakura.

"Kutarik ucapanku tadi. Dia chuunin."

"Ckck, dasar _sensei_."

"Uuh.." Megumi bangun. Ia membuka matanya.

"Oh! Kau bangun!" seru Naruto.

Megumi terduduk. Dia pegang keningnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Megumi?" tanya Tomo. Megumi menoleh.

"Bagaimana kea-"

Bruuuk...

Tomo terkejut. Megumi tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Megumi? Ada apa?" tanya Tomo.

"Hiks..hiks.." yang lain terkejut karena Megumi menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hiks...hiks...nee-chan, aku..aku rindu padamu..hiks..." Tomo dan yang lain tersenyum mendengarnya. Tomo peluk Megumi.

"Ya, nee-chan kembali." Ucap Tomo. ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Megumi.

Plaaak..

"Aaaw..." Tomo meringis saat Megumi memukul keningnya.

"_Baka_! Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama! Kau malah kembali sekarang!" omel Megumi. Tangisnya berhenti. Tomo nyengir kuda.

"Hehehehe. Maaf deeh...adaauuw!" Megumi menarik kedua ujung bibir Tomo. Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura sudah ketawa-ketawa. Sasuke dan Kakashi _sweatdrop_. Kurenai dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hm! Hm! Hmm!" Megumi tersenyum kemenangan.

"Adhooh..lephasiin..ohooii..."

"Hukuman!"

"Hoaaaa...lephasiin..maafhinn..amphuun.." NaruKibSaku makin heboh ketawanya.

Tomo cubit kedua pipi Megumi.

"Waaaahk! Lepasiin!" akhirnya kakak beradik itu malah saling narik-menarik seperti itu.

"Huaaahahahahaha! Adudududuh, perutku sakit..hahahahahahha!" Naruto ketawanya kencang.

ToMegu melepas cubitan dan tarikannya. Tomo menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aaaah! _Ittai ne_! –ttebayo!" omel Naruto.

"Ketawa di atas penderitaan orang lain itu gak boleh!"

"Kan lucu!"

"Gak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Iih! Kok aku gemas sekali sih kepadamu?!" Tomo tarik kedua ujung bibir Naruto.

"Ohhoo...ghitu yah? Okhe!" Naruto balas Tomo serupa dengan apa yang Tomo lakukan kepadanya.

Heeekk...

Mereka saling tarik menarik kedua ujung bibir. Yang lain tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan di _yakiniku Q_ yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Ah ya, kebetulan sudah sore menjelang malam. Sekalian saja makan malam." ucap Kurenai.

"Ok."

"Nanti setelah makan, Tomo harus lapor kepada Hokage-_sama_. Agar diberi izin untuk sering berkunjung kesini. Izin yang dipakai sama seperti izin Megumi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya." Sahut Tomo sambil mengelus-elus ujung bibirnya yang merah. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang juga sedang mengelus-elus ujung bibirnya dan melirik tajam ke arahnya. Terlihat ada kilatan di antara pandangan mereka.

"Huh, aku gak mau ngajarin kau _Henge no jutsu _dan _Oiroke no jutsu_!" ucap Naruto. Tomo _jawsdrop_.

"Aaaa! Jangaaan! Maaf deeeh! Gak lagi!" mohon Tomo. Naruto ber-smirk.

"Hah? jutsu itu?" KakaKure (Kakashi x Kurenai) _sweatdrop_.

"Iya. Tomo terkesan dengan jutsu itu. Haaah..." jawab Sakura. Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tomo _nee-chan _memang gitu orangnya." Ucap Megumi.

"Nakal dan kelewat semangat?" tanya Sakura.

"Yaah, sifatnya mirip Naruto lah."

"Hmm, benar juga ya."

Heeeek...

"Yaah, mereka mulai lagi." Megumi mendesah.

"Hei, kalian. Kita sudah sampai di _yakiniku Q_. Kapan kalian sudahi itu?" tegur Kurenai.

"Dhia yhang mhulhai dhuluan!" ucap Naruto.

"Khau yhang bhikin aku emhosi!" ucap Tomo.

Greep...

Megumi menarik tangan Tomo hingga masuk ke restoran. Sedangkan Naruto ditarik Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah! Nanti mulut kalian robek. Kalian mau jadi hantu seperti _kuchisake onna_, hm?" Kakashi menakut-nakuti NaruTo (Naruto x Tomo).

NaruTo berjengit. "Gaaaak!"

"Nah, makanya jangan gitu lagi. Ok?'

"Iya iya iyaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeaah! Selesai!

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

Aku Lakukan

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Fict: Romance/Drama/Hurt, Comfort/Family

Pairing: SasoMegu

Rated: T

Summary: gomen,ini kulakukan...demi kebaikan kita semua/apa aku akan berakhir disini dengan sia-sia?kami-sama?/anggap kami keluarga sendiri ya/aku berjanji...selamanya aku takkan meninggalkanmu/aku lakukan,aku takkan menarik ucapanku!/

Author's Note: No comment! Read! Don't Like, Don't Read! You all have been warned! Disclaimer? Naruto belongs uncle Masashi Kishimoto!

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak!" Tomo berkacak pinggang, raut wajahnya menunjukkan semangat. Pandangannya mantap. "Mau dimulai pelatihannya, Megumi?"

Yang dipanggil Megumi, mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ok, dimulai dari melatih mata _kekkei genkai_-mu!"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, begini cara mengendalikan emosimu bila ingin menggunakan _Souseki _di saat-saat darurat."

.

.

"Bisa, Megumi?" Tomo telah memberi kiat-kiat dan pelatihan mengendalikan mata _Souseki _kepada Megumi.

"Sedang kucoba." Megumi menutup matanya serapat mungkin. Tomo mengatakan, poin paling penting untuk mengendalikan emosi itu adalah pernapasan. Atur napas sebaik mungkin sehingga emosi ikut teratur. Sama seperti bila sedang marah, kita menghela napas untuk menahan amarah atau berusaha membuat lega perasaan. Kemudian bila cara pernapasan sudah benar, buatlah hati menjadi panas akan emosi sambil mengatur pernapasan. Bila sering dilakukan, pasti akan bisa mengendalikannya dengan mudah.

"Uhh.." Megumi mengeratkan kepalannya. Ternyata susah juga mengendalikan perasaan.

"Uhh.." Megumi membuka matanya. Bola matanya sedikit berubah warna menjadi warna putih, kemudian putih pucat.

"Uhh...!" warna bola mata Megumi berubah menjadi putih pucat sepenuhnya dengan terlihat di bagian dalam bola mata, ada urat-urat mata, iris, dan bagian-bagian dalam mata.

Melihat itu, Tomo segera memakai mata _Souseki _untuk menetralisir jiwanya bila terkena efek dari melihat mata _Souseki _Megumi. Karena bila sesama Ryuuno menggunakan _Souseki_, maka keduanya takkan merasa mentalnya tertekan karena kekuatan dari kedua mata mereka saling bertubrukkan dan menyetarai. Jadi takkan menimbulkan efek apa-apa.

"Bagus! Matamu sekarang ini berwarna putih pucat yang menakutkan! Itu adalah mata _Souseki _tingkat pertama!"

Megumi tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Ukh.." Megumi mengernyit. Walau ia tidak terkena efek karena memandang mata kakak sulungnya yang memakai _Souseki, _tetapi ia tetap terkena dampak karena memakai mata _Souseki_.

Tomo masih baik-baik saja, dia masih tingkatan pertama, jadi dia masih bisa bertahan.

"Uurgh..." Megumi berhasil. Dia bisa menaikkan tingkatan matanya ke tingkatan kedua. Bola matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam yang mengerikan. Pupil dan jaringan-jaringan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"B-Bagus! Itu tingkatan kedua!" Tomo mulai terkena dampak saat tak sengaja tingkatan matanya naik ke tingkatan kedua.

Bruuuk...

Megumi tak kuat lagi. Ia terduduk lemas di atas tanah. Matanya kembali menjadi mata biasa. Tomo menon-aktifkan matanya, dia menghampiri Megumi yang tersengal-sengal di atas tanah.

Tomo berjongkok di depan Megumi, "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Megumi mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mengendalikan mata _Souseki _ini memang perlu waktu yang lama dan harus selalu sering berlatih agar terbiasa. Dulu aku pun sama sepertimu, tak kuat bila sudah naik ke tingkatan kedua." Tomo mengelus puncak kepala Megumi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Megumi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga tak pandai mengajari orang. Yang pandai tuh si _teme _sok keren itu!"

"_Teme_?" tanya Megumi.

"Iya. Kita berdua punya saudara sepupu perempuan yang jenius. Pasti dia pintar mengajari orang."

"Namanya siapa?"

"Panggil saja dia _Teme_. Aku malas mengucapkan nama si menyebalkan itu." Tomo memasang wajah malas. Megumi _sweatdrop_.

"Sekarang dia berada dimana?"

"Entahlah. Dia suka berkelana dari satu desa ke desa yang lain. Tak punya status menjadi ninja di desa manapun karena dia suka pindah-pindah desa. Tetapi para tetua desa ninja sudah mentolerir klan kita kok, mereka takkan berkomentar dan protes bila ada anggota klan Ryuuno yang suka berpindah-pindah desa."

Megumi mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang kamu istirahat dulu. Baru dilanjutkan kembali. Ok?" Tomo mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada adik perempuannya yang masih _genin _itu.

Megumi mengangguk, "Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Druaaakk...

Draaak...draaak...

Sraaaak...

Seorang _genin _perempuan berambut _raven _panjang yang digelung, sedang berlatih di hutan dekat Sunagakure. Dia berlatih ilmu boneka disana, tepatnya berlatih _kugutsu_.

Dia adalah Megumi Ryuuno, seorang perempuan yang berusaha keras membawa pulang kakak tirinya yang melepaskan diri dari desa.

Jari jemarinya dengan lihai mengendalikan boneka _kugutsu _ciptaannya itu. _kugutsu_-nya dengan lincah menebas pohon-pohon di hutan yang ia jadikan lawan. _Kugutsu _itu melempar _kunai _dan _shuriken_ ke sasaran lingkaran merah yang Megumi buat di batang pohon yang besar, tepat mengenai sasaran.

_Kugutsu _itu berlari sekencang mungkin mengitari hutan dan melewati pohon demi pohon. Megumi menggerakkan jari kelingking kanannya.

Sriiiinng...

_Kugutsu _Megumi mengeluarkan sabit panjang yang melengkung dari balik jubah yang dikenakan _kugutsu _menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Sreeeett...

Shaaaat...

_Kugutsu _itu menebas banyak batang pohon hingga terpotong setengahnya, walau pohon itu tidak roboh. Megumi menggerakan _kugutsu _agar _kugutsu _berlari dengan cepat sambil membuat goresan yang banyak di beberapa pohon yang dilewatinya.

Megumi tersentak menyadari bahwa _kugutsu_-nya hendak menabrak pohon di depannya. Ia segera menggerakan kelima jarinya ke belakang untuk mengerem pergerakkan _kugutsu_.

Sreeeeek...

_Kugutsu _berhenti tepat di depan pohon itu. Megumi menghela napas lega, ia tak mau _kugutsu_-nya rusak. Megumi menarik _kugutsu _ke arahnya dengan benang chakra di jarinya. _Kugutsu _itu melayang ke arah Megumi. Megumi sudah siap dengan gulungan penyimpan senjata yang telah dibuka di tangannya.

Buush..

_Kugutsu _tersimpan ke dalam gulungan. Megumi menggulungnya kembali dan menyimpannya di balik kain _dress cheongsam_-nya yang berwarna putih perak bercorak naga merah bagian depan.

"Bagaimana latihannya, Megumi?" Megumi menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat ada Kazekage Sunagakure berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Megumi singkat. Ia mengelap peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlatih di tengah malam." Kazekage muda yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu menghampiri Megumi.

"Habis aku merasa enak berlatih di tengah malam."

"Apa yang enak?"

"Soalnya tak ada yang melihat, kecuali kau."

"Hm, itu benar," Gaara menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membuka matanya lagi. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Nanti, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Megumi menjawab. "Duduk disana, mau?" Megumi menunjuk ke arah bawah pohon di dekatnya. Gaara setuju. Mereka duduk disana.

"Kau tahu, perempuan sepertimu tak baik berlatih sekeras itu di malam hari. Aku tahu kau juga berlatih keras di pagi dan siang hari. Staminamu akan menurun." Ujar Gaara.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat."

"Aku tahu usaha kerasmu untuk membawa pulang orang itu, tetapi kau perlu menjaga kesehatanmu. Mengerti?" Gaara mengatakannya sambil menghela napas.

Megumi tersenyum geli melihat Gaara, "Iya, Kazekage-_sama_."

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, panggil aku Gaara."

"Kau kan Kazekage."

"Aku masih Kazekage baru di Suna. Lagipula aku tak mau kau memanggilku Kazekage."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak mau saja."

"Oh, begitu."

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat sampai Gaara membuka suara.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian _chuunin _terakhir ya. Ujian penentuan apakah kau akan menjadi _chuunin _atau tidak."

Megumi mengangguk, "Ya."

"Dari latihanmu yang sudah kulihat setiap malam, aku yakin kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi."

"Tapi belum sehebatmu. Kau melakukan semua ujian _chuunin _lebih dulu dari yang lain dan lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna. Bahkan kau terpilih menjadi Kazekage no Sunagakure."

"Semua itu lahir karena cinta _okaa-san _yang selalu melindungiku dalam pasirnya." Gaara memandang langit malam desa Suna. Megumi menoleh kepada Gaara. Ia tahu perasaan Gaara. Ia tahu karena ia telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil, walau tak ada satu pun yang tahu. Megumi tidak memasang wajah prihatin dan sedih kepada Gaara, karena ia tahu Gaara benci dikasihani. Itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Hei," Megumi menyikut lengan Gaara. Gaara menoleh. "Ibumu pasti akan sangat bangga kepadamu karena kau adalah Kage termuda pertama dari semua desa ninja. Dia tersenyum di alam sana. Dia terus menjagamu lewat pasirmu."

Gaara memandang senyuman Megumi yang diberikan untuknya, ia balas dengan lengkungan kecil di bibirnya, membentuk senyuman kecil. "Ya."

"Karena itu, jangan berwajah muram seperti itu." Megumi menepuk pundak Gaara. Megumi memberi senyuman lebar kepada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Ya."

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam beberapa saat.

"Kau juga." Gaara membuka suara. Megumi menoleh.

"Kau juga jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Gaara.

Megumi tersenyum. Ia tahu sekali, sebenarnya Gaara adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja orang-orang mengartikan Gaara dalam arti yang salah. Gaara adalah anak yang kurang kasih sayang orang tua dan hidup dalam kesalah pahaman. Karena sebenarnya ibu Gaara rela mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyegel Shukaku ke dalam tubuh Gaara saat masih bayi. Ibunya melakukan itu tidak dengan terpaksa, tetapi dengan kasih sayang. Megumi memang belum mengatakan hal itu kepada Gaara, karena ia ingin agar Gaara bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri. Tentu Megumi akan membantu bila Gaara kesulitan menemukan jawabannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara kembali menatap langit, "Aku melihat kemampuanmu dalam mengendalikan _kugutsu._ Rasanya Kankurou akan menjadi sainganmu ya."

Megumi terkekeh, "Aku belum seberapa di banding Kankurou _nii-san_."

"Tetapi _kugutsu _itu buatanmu sendiri, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kankurou tak bisa membuat _kugutsu_. Kau berada selangkah di depannya."

"Aku juga belum seberapa dibanding dia..." Megumi menatap tanah yang banyak daun gugur berserakan, tersenyum lemah. Ia mengingat kenangan saat ia dan Sasori berlatih _kugutsu _bersama. Ia mengingat saat Sasori pertama kali mengajarinya menggerakkan _kugutsu _dan membuatnya.

Gaara menoleh kepada Megumi, ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Megumi.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Tetapi dia sangat berarti untukku. Aku akan berusaha membawanya kembali ke desa dan berusaha meyakinkan para tetua kalau dia tak berbahaya untuk warga desa." Megumi tersenyum lemah. Fisiknya memang masih kuat, tetapi mentalnya sudah sampai batasnya. Jujur, ia sudah tak tahan karena ditinggal oleh Sasori, orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Gaara mengerti seberapa berartinya Sasori bagi Megumi, sama seperti ibunya yang merupakan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Tentu Gaara bisa merasakannya.

"Aku puji usahamu itu."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, bagaimana caranya aku mengajarimu tentang teknik pedangmu ya?" Tomo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Ia bingung bagaimana cara ia mengajari Megumi tentang teknik pedang Megumi, Tomo tak pandai mengajari orang.

"Aku tak bisa mengajari orang. Batas kemampuan mengajarku hanya sampai kemampuan mata klan kita saja. Maaf ya."

Megumi tersenyum, "Ya, tak apa-apa. Aku bisa belajar sendiri."

"Sekali lagi maaf ya!"

Megumi mengangguk.

"Oh ya! Aku sudah bisa pakai _oiroke no jutsu _dalam bentuk pria lho!" seru Tomo semangat.

"E-Eh?" Megumi pucat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu serius menekuni jutsu mesum asli buatan Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"_N-NANIIIIII!?" _teriak Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, dan Chouji. Ya, saat itu tim Konoha ada disana. Naruto nyengir-nyengir sambil membusungkan dada, bangga karena menjadi guru. Shikamaru menguap ngantuk. Shino cuek. Lee malah nyemangatin Tomo.

"Nih, aku tunjukkin."

"T-TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, dan Chouji. Chouji yang tadinya lagi asyik bersama keripik kentangnya, menjatuhkan kemasan keripik kentang itu yang masih banyak isinya. Megumi makin pucat. Naruto makin membusungkan dada, bangga. Shikamaru malah ngantuk. Shino cuek. Lee tetap nyemangatin Tomo.

Tomo membuka segel jutsu, yang lain makin histeris (terutama laki-laki). Para laki-laki tentu malu sekali karena sesuatu privasi yang dimiliki oleh semua laki-laki akan tereskpos jelas di depan para perempuan.

"_Oiroke no jutsu!_"

Buushh...

Yang lain membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tomo berubah menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan berbadan atletis juga seksi. Memakai _yukata _yang terbuka setengahnya sehingga menampilkan dada bidangnya yang indah.

Para perempuan merona hebat, para laki-laki _sweatdrop _plus nahan malu mati-matian. Naruto makin membanggakan diri.

"Juga ada versi wanita seksi lho!"yang lain terbelalak mendengarnya.

Tomo berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang tubuhnya sangat seksi dan menggoda iman itu. para laki-laki langsung merona, kecuali Sasuke yang memang kurang tertarik dengan perempuan. Sedangkan para perempuan serasa ingin pingsan karena malu tingkat akut. Hinata sudah pingsan dengan wajah merona hebat. Megumi terduduk lemas di tanah karena malu.

"BODOH!" bentak para laki-laki (-Naruto)

"Uwaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ussh.." Tomo meringis, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Kepalanya sehabis jadi korban jitakan dari para laki-laki.

"Hei, Hinata. Bangunlah." Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata yang memerah itu. Hinata masih pingsan.

"Megumiii, kau masih sadar?" Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Megumi yang kosong.

"Kalian berdua ini masih punya urat malu tidak sih? Tomo, padahal kau ini perempuan." Neji menceramahi dua orang tak tahu malu itu (Naruto x Tomo).

"Kan itu jutsu hebat, keren lagi! Aku tertarik dengan jutsu itu." bela Tomo.

"Yeah, jutsu hebat tetapi mesum." timpal Neji.

"Ini semua karena si dobe." Sasuke menyahut. Naruto terpancing.

"Kenapa aku!?" protes Naruto.

"Kau kan yang menciptakan jutsu tak berguna itu?"

"Tak berguna, katamuuu!?" Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dan langsung kena tamparan Sakura untuk Naruto.

"Memang tak berguna, kan?"

"Lalu buktinya Hinata dan Megumi malu banget tuh sampai lemas! Apanya yang tak berguna, haaaah!? – ttebayo!"

"Itu karena mereka perempuan."

"Lalu kenapa Sakura dan lainnya tidak!?"

"Enak saja! Kami juga hampir mau pingsan tahu!" bantah Sakura disertai anggukan dari perempuan yang lainnya.

"Haah, _mendokusai._ Aku ingin ke Ichiraku Ramen, aku lapar." Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Shikamaru! Tunggu aku!" Ino mengejar Shikamaru.

"Oi, jangan tinggalin aku!" Chouji mengejar Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Aku juga." Sasuke menyusul, yang lain ikut menyusul.

"Tunggu, Hinata gimana nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih baik ku gendong dia pulang ke rumahnya." Kiba menggendong Hinata, Akamaru mengekori mereka.

"Oke, tolong ya!"

"Ya."

"Megumi, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya." Megumi yang sudah sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya karena Tenten, mengiyakan.

"Oke, kita semua mau ke Ichiraku Ramen. Mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut." Tenten dan Megumi berjalan menyusul mereka yang sudah duluan.

.

.

"Sruuuuupp...sruuup..nyam..nyam.." Naruto menyeruput mi Ramen pesanannya dengan lahap.

"Cih, pelan-pelan dong! Jorok!" tegur Sakura. Naruto nyengir sambil mengacungkan tanda 'V' jarinya.

Tomo sedari tadi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ingin melakukan sesuatu'. Sasuke sadar bahwa ada yang sedang memandangnya, ia menoleh kepada Tomo.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tomo cengengesan.

"Gaaak adaaaa..." jawab Tomo.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menikmati Ramennya.

"Khukhukhu.." Tomo membawa tanah liat berbentuk anak ayam buatannya di tangannya. Tanah liat anak ayam itu bisa hidup. Sepertinya Tomo merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sasuke.

Setelah semua selesai makan, mereka duduk dulu disana untuk menurunkan makanan ke perut. Tak baik sehabis makan langsung beraktivitas.

"Khekhekhe..." Neji nyadar akan tawa laknat Tomo karena dia duduk di sebelah Tomo. Sedangkan Megumi yang duduk di sebelah Tenten, terpaut dua kursi dari kursi Tomo, merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

'_Sepertinya Tomo hendak ingin melakukan sesuatu._' Batin Neji. Ia melihat ada tanah liat berbentuk anak ayam yang bisa hidup di tangannya. '_Dasar kunoichi Iwagakure._'

Tomo bangkit dari kursinya diam-diam. Neji hendak menegur Tomo, tetapi langsung disuruh diam oleh Tomo dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sambil berdesis 'Ssstt!'. Neji bungkam.

Tomo berjingkat-jingkat diam-diam tanpa disadari yang lain. Neji melihat Tomo lewat sudut matanya.

Tomo tiba di belakang Sasuke. Neji mendapat simpulan kalau Tomo bermaksud jahil kepada Sasuke.

Tomo nyengir, '_Si ayam sama sekali gak nyadar. Huehehehehe!_'

Oh, jahilnya kau, Tomo.

Tomo dengan super hati-hati naruh tanah liat berbentuk anak ayam hidup itu di kepala Sasuke. Setelah sukses, Tomo buru-buru kembali ke kursinya sambil cekikikan. Neji mendengus geli. Dia rada kasihan sama Sasuke.

Sasuke nyadar ada sesuatu di kepalanya. Ia raba-raba kepalanya. Sasuke terkejut saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan kenyal. Sasuke langsung punya _feeling _gak enak. Ia segera mengambil benda itu dari kepalanya.

Sasuke melihat benda itu, "Ini.."

Tomo cekikikan. Neji nahan ketawa.

"APA INI!?" Naruto hampir ngejengkang ke belakang dengar teriakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Yang lain tersentak. Tomo dan Neji setengah mati nahan ketawa, wajah Sasuke yang _shock _itu lucu sekali. Biasanya Sasuke selalu berwajah datar.

"Apaan sih, teme! Kaget tahu!" seru Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Mereka semua segera melihat ke Sasuke. Mereka melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Itu, kan..." Megumi hendak bicara. Ia tahu apa itu dan siapa yang membuatnya. Tetapi terhenti karena merasa ada aura gelap menguar dari Sasuke. Megumi berkeringat dingin, yang lain pun sama.

Tomo hendak kabur. Neji mencoba menahan langkah Tomo. Sudah buat orang marah, tidak bertanggung jawab pula. Yah, padahal Neji juga ikutan mau ketawa tadi.

"Hei.." Tomo pucat. Ia tahu suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Tomo menoleh ke asal suara.

'Cip..cip..cip..cip..'

"Sepertinya ada yang harus terkena listrik ya." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum kematian dengan _Chidori _di tangannya. Sasuke entah dari kapan sudah berdiri di dekat Tomo.

"Aaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAA! TASUKETE KUREEEEEEE!" teriak Tomo.

"Uwaaaaaaa, temeeeee!"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUUUUUN!"

"Jangan lari kau!"

'Brak...gedubrak...'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tolong tenang semuanya!"

"Hei, jangan pakai _Chidori _disini!"

'Cip..cip..cip..'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tolong saudara-saudara tetap di tempat!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! TEME! PETIRMU MENYETRUM PANTATKU!"

"URUSAI!"

"DATTEBAYOOOO!"

"Tomo _nee-chan_! Jangan cari keributan disini dong!"

"DARIPADA ITU, LEBIH BAIK SELAMATKAN AKU DARI PANTAT AYAM BIRU INI, MEGUMIIIIII!"

"APA KATAMU!? JANGAN LARI KAU, SIALAN!"

"UWAAAAAAA!"

"Duuh, kedaiku bisa hancur kalau mereka begini terus."

"_Gomen, gomen ne Oji-san_!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

'Prang...bruaaagh...'

"JANGAN LARI KAU! CHIDORIIIII!"

'Cip..cip..cip...BLARR!'

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yaah, Ichiraku Ramen sekarang benar-benar ribut sampai pelanggan yang hendak masuk ke dalam kedai, mengurungkan niatnya melihat ada dua orang kejar-kejaran dan di salah satu mereka memakai jutsu petir. Sisanya segera mencari tempat berlindung dan berusaha melerai mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuuh, benar-benar deh." Megumi menghela napas saat mengingat kekacauan yang terjadi di Ichiraku Ramen. Ia sekarang sedang berada di taman Suna, ia sedang membuat sketsa untuk membuat _kugutsu._

"Apanya?" Megumi tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh. "Oh, _konbanwa _Gaara."

"Hm." Gaara duduk di sebelah Megumi. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon, dipayungi oleh pohon rindang. "Tadi kenapa?"

"Eh, tak ada apa-apa." Megumi malu menceritakannya.

"Oh." Gaara menengok sketsa yang dibuat Megumi. "_Kugutsu_, ya?"

"Ya." Sahut Megumi.

"Oh."

"Kau tidak di kantormu?"

"Bosan."

"Ooh."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Karena rasanya canggung bila sunyi seperti itu, Megumi membuka pembicaraan tentang masa akademi mereka. Gaara menyahutnya. Pembicaraan itu diselingi candaan, walau hanya Megumi yang tertawa.

"Semoga kau cepat menemukannya ya." Tiba-tiba Gaara beralih topik. Megumi terperangah, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

Megumi berlari menyusuri hutan Konoha pada malam hari. Ia memang sedang latihan seperti biasa. _Dress cheongsam _warna biru gelap bermotif bunga itu terayun saat Megumi melompat.

Megumi merasakan ada aura chakra yang tak jauh darinya.

'Sraaaaaakk...' Megumi mengerem dengan kaki. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Megumi waspada.

"Hm!" Megumi mengambil _kunai _lalu langsung melemparkannya.

'Jleb..' _kunai _itu menancap ke batang pohon.

"Hooh, ada ninja lain yang sedang berkeliaran di hutan pada tengah malam ya, un." Muncul dua sosok yang memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah. Yang tadi berbicara adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan poni pirang panjang menutupi wajah bagian kirinya. Di sebelahnya ada sosok, entah itu apa karena dia pendek sekali. Bentuknya seperti bukan manusia.

Megumi siap dengan _kunai_-nya. Ia sudah waspada. Ia melihat si pirang itu memakai ikat kepala yang digores tanda desanya, Iwagakure.

"Kalian ninja pelarian ya?" tanya Megumi.

"Sudah jelas dari ikat kepala kami kan, un?" sahut si pirang.

Yang pendek itu terlihat terkejut saat mendengar suara Megumi. Dia memandang Megumi. Megumi mengernyit. Megumi tak tahu sebenarnya siapa orang pendek itu.

"Sebagai tanda perkenalan, aku akan memperkenalkan diri, un. Namaku Deidara, ninja seniman ledakan dari Iwagakure! Aku adalah anggota organisasi Akatsuki! Motoku, seni adalah ledakan! Un!" si pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan ini partnerku, un. Namanya..."

"Deidara.." panggil orang pendek itu. Deidara menoleh, memandang partnernya bingung.

"Apa, Sasori _no danna,_ un?"

Jantung Megumi berdetak sekali lebih kencang. Megumi sedikit terbelalak mendengar nama Sasori.

'_Sasori? Jangan-jangan...uhh, Megumi. Itu belum tentu! Yang pasti, sekarang kamu harus melawan dua ninja kriminal itu!_' Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang semua pikiran itu. Orang yang dipanggil Sasori _no danna _itu menoleh kepada Megumi. Tatapannya tajam.

"Buat apa perkenalan? Langsung saja habisi dia." Tegur Sasori.

"Tak apa-apa kan, un? Oh ya, namamu siapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Namaku Megumi Ryuuno, _kunoichi _asal Sunagakure." Jawab Megumi.

'_Sunagakure? Berarti sama dengan danna ya_,_ un._' Batin Deidara.

"Cukup perkenalan tak penting itu, Deidara. Langsung saja lawan." Tegur Sasori. Suaranya berat dan serak.

"Oke, oke, un." Deidara melemparkan tanah liat kecil berbentuk burung kepada Megumi.

"Tanah liat?" Megumi siaga.

Deidara membentuk segel tangan, "_Katsu_!"

'DUARR..'

'_Tanah liat peledak? Aku harus hati-hati._' Batin Megumi sambil lompat ke belakang menghindar dari ledakan.

Muncul lagi burung tanah liat yang mengarah ke arah Megumi dengan jumlah cukup banyak.

Megumi membentuk segel jutsu, "_Fuusenki no jutsu_!" muncul angin berskala besar keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Huh, kau pikir angin lemah itu bisa menerbangkan tanah liatku, un?" remeh Deidara. Tanah liat tadi terbang menjauhi jutsu angin Megumi dan terbang menuju belakang Megumi.

"Ugh.." Megumi lompat ke udara dan salto di udara, ia mendarat tepat di depan Deidara.

"!" Deidara tersentak karena kemunculan Megumi yang tiba-tiba.

"_Fuuken_!" Megumi menapakkan tangannya ke dada Deidara. Deidara terhempas.

Setelah Deidara sudah cukup jauh dari Sasori, Megumi memakai _taijutsu_ untuk melawan Sasori.

"Haaah!" Megumi melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan kepada Sasori.

'Sraaaaak...' muncul ekor dari tubuh Sasori. Megumi terkejut. Ekor itu menangkis semua serangan Megumi.

'Sreet..' ekor Sasori menyerang kepala Megumi. Megumi menunduk untuk menghindar, ekor itu mengenai ikat rambutnya sehingga rambut _raven _Megumi terurai panjang.

Megumi melempar _kunai _kepada Sasori, tetapi ditangkis lagi oleh ekor itu.

Megumi tak mengerti. Sebenarnya Sasori itu makhluk apa? Dari bentuknya saja, sudah terlihat seperti bukan manusia.

Megumi berputar ke belakang Sasori. Megumi mencoba memukul tubuh Sasori.

"Hm.." Megumi merasa saat memukul tubuh Sasori, rasanya tubuh Sasori keras seperti kayu.

Eh? Kayu?

Megumi menghentikan penyerangan. Matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Tiba-tiba muncul burung tanah liat peledak Deidara dari arah samping Megumi.

"_Katsu_!"

'DUARR...' tanah liat itu meledak. Megumi sedikit terluka lengan kirinya, ia segera melompat ke depan Sasori.

"Beraninya kau membuatku terhempas, un!" seru Deidara dari atas langit. Megumi mendongak. Megumi sedikit mengernyit melihat Deidara menaiki burung tanah liat besar di udara, terbang ke atas langit.

"_Danna_! Apa yang kau lakukan, un!? Seranganmu terlalu lemah untuk cewek sialan itu, un!" Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk Megumi.

"Berisik." Sahut Sasori dingin.

"Hei," panggil Megumi. Sasori menoleh. Sasori melihat raut wajah Megumi yang serius, sorot matanya seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau adalah Sasori-_nii_, ya?" tanya Megumi.

Sasori diam. Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Megumi.

"Huh, sepertinya kau telah mengetahuinya saat kau memukul badan Hiruko-ku ya." Punggung boneka yang Sasori sebut Hiruko itu terbuka. Megumi menajamkan pandangannya. Deidara melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah tumbuh lebih kuat ya, Megumi?" dari punggung Hiruko yang terbuka. Muncul seorang lelaki berambut merah dan mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah. Dialah Sasori, orang yang selama ini dicari-cari Megumi.

Megumi membelalakkan matanya. Ototnya terasa tegang.

"S-Sasori-_nii_.." lirih Megumi.

Deidara mengusap-usap matanya. Dia memastikan matanya itu tidak salah melihat. Dia juga memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak rusak. '_Si cewek sialan itu memanggil danna dengan suffiks nii? Jangan-jangan mereka..._'

Sasori menatap Megumi dengan tatapan datar. Wajahnya tidak memasang raut apapun, datar. Padahal dia sudah ditemukan Megumi, tetapi dia tidak merasa terkejut atau apapun.

Megumi tersenyum lega, "Jadi benar kau adalah _aniki_-ku, ya?"

"Lalu, setelah kau berhasil menemukanku, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasori datar. Ia turun dari Hirukonya.

Megumi kembali serius, tatapannya tajam. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke desa!"

"Huh," Sasori mendengus meremehkan. "Memangnya kau mampu? Aku takkan segan-segan melawanmu."

"Oleh karena itu, setelah _nii-san _pergi dari desa, aku selalu meningkatkan kekuatanku! Aku selalu berlatih keras agar suatu saat nanti bila aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa melawanmu!" seru Megumi.

Saat ini, rasanya Deidara memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menonton mereka. Ia akan bergerak bila ada saat yang tepat.

"Kekuatanmu masih jauh di bawahku." Sasori menatap dingin Megumi.

Megumi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah _shinobi _rank-S, dan kau masih seorang _genin_. Perbedaan kekuatan sudah terlihat, kan?" ujar Sasori tenang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bahkan kau sudah mendapat gelar istimewa dari desa. Kau adalah Akasuna no Sasori, sang legenda desa Sunagakure!"

"Tepat sekali. Jadi, apa kau masih berniat melawanku dengan kekuatanmu yang lemah itu?"

"Aku takkan menarik ucapanku! Aku akan tetap melawanmu!"

"Misalkan aku berhasil kau bawa kembali ke Sunagakure, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Warga desa takkan mau menerima ninja kriminal rank-S sepertiku."

Megumi menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. "Aku akan mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka semua. Aku akan menyakinkan mereka bahwa kau sudah tak lagi berbahaya untuk desa!"

Sasori sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Memang takkan mudah, tapi aku takkan berhenti menyakinkan mereka sebelum mereka percaya padamu! Aku yakin, semua kesulitan yang akan dihadapi pasti berakhir dengan baik! Tak selamanya itu berakhir dengan buruk!"

"Memangnya aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu?"

"Aku akan menyakinkanmu. Percayalah!" mata Megumi memancarkan keyakinan. Ia sudah mantap akan rencananya. Ia takkan mundur!

"Huh, itu pun bila kau bisa menyakinkanku." Sasori mengambil gulungan dari balik kain lengan jubahnya, kemudian membukanya.

'Bushh..'

Keluar sebuah _kugutsu _yang berpakaian seperti ninja desa Sunagakure. Megumi mengernyit sejenak, lalu membelalakkan matanya.

"I-Itu.."

"Aku telah membunuh salah satu _shinobi _Sunagakure. Kemampuannya sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Megumi kenal dengan _kugutsu _itu. Dulunya dia seorang guru yang menyarankan kepada Megumi untuk belajar elemen petir di desa Konoha. Sasori...telah membunuhnya?

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuat _kugutsu _seperti itu?" tanya Megumi.

"Ini disebut _Hito Kugutsu, kugutsu _yang berasal dari tubuh manusia. Hanya aku yang tahu cara membuatnya." Jelas Sasori. Kelima jarinya sudah mengeluarkan benang chakra, benang itu menempel di badan _kugutsu_.

Megumi benar-benar terkejut. Jadi, karena itu Sasori punya gelar 'Akasuna'? Dari _kugutsu _yang dikeluarkan Sasori sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan Sasori sangat hebat bahkan mempunyai julukan 'Sasori si pasir merah'.

"Aku tak suka menunggu terlalu lama. Lebih baik segera kita mulai saja, bagaimana?" Sasori menggerakkan _kugutsu_-nya. _Kugutsu _itu mengarah dengan cepat kepada Megumi. Megumi tercengang.

Megumi segera lompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan pedang _kugutsu _Sasori.

Tiba-tiba tanah liat peledak berbentuk bulat mengarah ke Megumi dalam jumlah banyak.

Megumi membuka segel jutsu, "_Kyokusei no jutsu_!" muncul petir dari langit menyambar Megumi. Sasori dan Deidara terkejut sekaligus bingung melihat jutsu Megumi.

"Oi, kau membunuh dirimu sen-" belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Megumi melompat dan tiba dengan cepat di depan burung tanah liat yang dinaiki Deidara.

"!" Deidara terkejut.

"Kau penyerang jarak jauh yang merepotkan!" Megumi membuka segel jutsu. "_Asakiri no jutsu_!"

'BYAAR...' muncul jaring petir yang besar mengarah kepada Deidara, mencoba menangkap Deidara dan menyiksanya melalui petirnya.

"Cih." Deidara mengendalikan burung tanah liatnya ke belakang, menghindari jaring petir. Tetapi sepertinya terlambat, Deidara sudah terperangkan dalam jaring petir. Deidara kesakitan karena setruman jaring petir itu.

'Tap..' Megumi mendarat ke tanah dengan baik.

"Jadi petir yang mengenaimu tadi itu adalah jutsu penambah kecepatan ya." Sasori sudah menyadari kekuatan jutsu petir Megumi tadi.

Megumi maju untuk menyerang _kugutsu _Sasori. Megumi melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan dan pukulan.

Megumi mencoba memukul _kugutsu_, tetapi tangannya ditepis oleh tangan _kugutsu_. _Kugutsu _mencoba menyerang Megumi dengan pedang. Megumi melirik sekilas kepada pedang itu saat ia sedang mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam _kugutsu._

'_Dulu saat Sasori-nii lari dari kejaranku untuk pergi dari desa, Sasori-nii melemparkan shuriken berlumurkan racun kepadaku. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah pedang itu juga berlumurkan racun? Aku harus hati-hati agar tak tergores._' Batin Megumi. Megumi mengambil _kunai _dengan tangannya yang tak digenggam _kugutsu _itu, lalu menahan pedang itu memakai _kunai_. Tangan Megumi yang memegang _kunai _dan tangan _kugutsu _yang memegang pedang itu bergetar saat beradu, membuktikan bahwa saat beradu _kunai _dan pedang itu mengeluarkan tenaga dan saling dorong mendorong.

Sasori yang mengendalikan _kugutsu_ itu, membatin. '_Megumi ada perubahan dalam cara bertarungnya. Dia dulu tidak bisa bertarung dalam jarak dekat dan saling beradu seperti itu, tetapi sekarang dia bisa. Padahal dulu bila dia bertarung jarak dekat seperti itu, tak mampu karena daya pengamatannya kurang._'

Sasori menggerakkan telunjuknya, kaki kiri _kugutsu _bergerak untuk menendang perut Megumi. Megumi menahan kaki _kugutsu _dengan lututnya. Megumi sedikit mengernyit kesakitan saat lututnya menahan kaki _kugutsu _yang kokoh dan keras itu.

Sasori menggerakkan jari manisnya, tangan _kugutsu _yang memegang tangan Megumi itu terlepas. Sasori menggerakkan telunjuk dan kelingkingnya, muncul sebilah pedang pendek keluar dari telapak tangan _kugutsu_. Tangan _kugutsu _yang mengeluarkan pedang pendek itu mengarah kepada Megumi untuk menyerang.

Megumi menendang tangan _kugutsu _sehingga pedang pendek itu lepas dari genggaman. Tangan _kugutsu _yang sehabis ditendang Megumi itu memegangi kaki Megumi yang tadi menendangnya, sehingga kaki Megumi tak menapak di tanah.

"Hiah!" Megumi menarik tangan _kugutsu _yang sedang beradu _kunai _dengan tangan Megumi satunya lagi yang sedang memegang _kunai_ sehingga badan _kugutsu _berada di punggung Megumi, saat itu Megumi membungkuk untuk melakukan itu.

"_Fuuken_!" tangannya yang bebas itu menapak ke dada _kugutsu _sehingga _kugutsu _terlempar ke atas karena jutsu angin Megumi.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat itu. '_Megumi yang tak bisa bertarung jarak dekat itu kini bisa? Siapa yang mengajarinya sampai daya pengamatan Megumi untuk menangkap pergerakan musuh itu sedemikian bagusnya? Dia bisa mencari celah di jarak dekat itu untuk menahan dan menyerang musuh._'

_Kugutsu _Sasori yang tadi terlempar ke atas, turun kembali ke bawah. Megumi memakai _taijutsu_-nya untuk memukul _kugutsu _itu sehingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Megumi kembali menatap Sasori dengan tajam, langsung ke matanya.

Sasori sedikit menyeringai, '_Sepertinya setelah aku pergi dari desa, dia memang mengasah kemampuannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sorot matanya pun berubah._'

'Srak...srak..DRUAAK..' dari dalam tanah di sekeliling Megumi, keluar kelabang tanah liat besar berjumlah 5 buah, mencoba menyerang Megumi.

Sasori sedikit terbelalak, '_Itu C2 punya Deidara! Sejak kapan sudah ada disana?_' Sasori menduga bahwa Megumi akan mati karena ledakan bom Deidara. '_Tch, sial._'

"_KATSU!" _Deidara yang telah selamat dari jaring petir Megumi, meledakkan bomnya dari atas dahan pohon. Saat ini Deidara berdiri di atas dahan pohon belakang Sasori dengan keadaan banyak luka bakar akibat setruman. Deidara merasa geram karena setruman petir Megumi.

'DUAARR...'

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat keadaan Megumi karena asap dari ledakan bom Deidara menghalangi penglihatannya.

Deidara menatap tajam ke dalam asap itu.

Lama kelamaan asap itu berkurang karena angin. Mereka menajamkan penglihatan mereka.

Mereka terperangah melihat ada perisai air yang menyelimuti Megumi. Di dalamnya, Megumi menutup matanya dan tangannya membentuk segel jutsu. Rambutnya terbelai karena air. Terlihat ada gelembung-gelembung dalam sana. Itu berarti air itu menyelimuti Megumi sehingga Megumi mengatur nafas agar tak tenggelam.

Deidara mendecih. Sasori berwajah datar.

"Tch, masih saja si cewek susah mati itu..." Deidara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam tas kecil di kiri kanan pinggangnya. Kemudian Deidara mengeluarkan tangannya lagi dan melemparkan 2 buah bom C2 ke perisai Megumi.

Megumi membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, kemudian sekali sentakan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Menatap tajam bom Deidara yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"_KATSU_!"

'DUAARR...'

Perisai Megumi buyar. Ledakan itu melukai lengan dan kepala Megumi.

Megumi menatap tajam Deidara dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Air menetes dari ujung rambutnya, membasahi tanah. Nafas Megumi tersengal-sengal.

"Cih, un!" Deidara melemparkan bom tanah liat berbentuk kelabang kepada Megumi.

"_Kaminari maki no jutsu_!" Megumi memakai jutsu pusaran petir di tangannya. Kemudian menyerang bom tanah liat Deidara.

"Hiyaaah!" Megumi menyerang bom tanah liat Deidara dengan mengarahkan tangannya kesana.

"_Katsu_!" Deidara meledakkan bomnya. Tetapi sebelum bom itu sempat diledakkan, bomnya sudah hancur oleh jutsu Megumi.

'_Hancur sebelum sempat kuledakkan._' Batin Deidara geram.

"_Konosaki no jutsu_!" Megumi memakai jutsu petir yang bisa mengejar target kemana saja kepada Deidara. Muncul petir yang terus mengejar Deidara.

"Cih!" Deidara melompat menuju burung tanah liat yang terbang di angkasa. Deidara naik ke atasnya. Kemudian lari dari petir Megumi yang terus mengejarnya.

"_Danna_! Apa yang kau lakukan, un!? Cepat hentikan cewek sialan itu, un!" bentak Deidara kepada Sasori.

"Berisik, Dei. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Sahut Sasori dingin. Ia memang sedang meneliti kekuatan Megumi dan dimana kelemahan Megumi.

Sasori menajamkan pandangannya kepada mata Megumi yang terus mengekori kemanapun Deidara pergi. Sasori melihat ke arah Deidara yang masih dikejar oleh petir Megumi. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sasori menyeringai.

'_Jadi jutsu itu bergerak sesuai gerakan mata Megumi_.' Sasori melempar sebuah _kunai _kepada Megumi.

'Traaang...'

_Kunai _Sasori ditangkis oleh _kunai _Megumi. Sasori terperangah karena Megumi menangkisnya tanpa melihat ke arah _kunai _yang dilemparkannya.

"Hmph." Sasori mendengus geli, ternyata Megumi tahu arah mana _kunai _dilemparkan melalui perasaannya. Sasori mengeluarkan gulungan lagi, kemudian membukanya. Keluar sebuah _kugutsu _andalannya.

'_Nah, bagaimana kalau yang ini?_' Sasori menggerakkan _kugutsu_-nya memakai benang chakra. "_Satetsu kaihoo_!" muncul pasir-pasir besi dan menyerang Megumi.

"Hah?" Megumi melirik ke arah pasir-pasir besi itu. Otomatis jutsu petir Megumi yang mengejar Deidara mengarah ke arah yang dipandang Megumi. Deidara selamat dari kejaran petir itu.

Mata Megumi terbelalak melihat jutsu dari _kugutsu _Sasori dan siapa sebenarnya dari _kugutsu _Sasori. "I-Itu...kazekage ketiga?"

"Ya, benar. Aku telah membunuhnya dan menjadikannya koleksiku. Aku cukup kesulitan saat membunuhnya." Sasori menjelaskan.

'DUAARR...'

Jutsu petir Megumi menghantam senjata pasir besi yang menyerang Megumi. Megumi terhempas dengan kencang dari tempatnya.

'BRAAAKK...'

"Uhuk!" Megumi terbatuk darah karena punggungnya menghantam keras pohon di belakangnya.

"Haha! _Katsu_!" Deidara meledakkan bom tanah liatnya kepada Megumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Megumi.

'DUAARR...'

Bom meledak. Asap dari ledakan menutupi Megumi.

Sasori sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Walau ia adalah seorang Akatsuki, tetapi ia tak pernah tega melukai adiknya yang sudah ia asuh bertahun-tahun.

Deidara tersenyum kemenangan. Tangannya memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka akibat petir Megumi. Rupanya ia sedikit dendam kepada petir Megumi yang menyetrumnya.

'Hyuuuuu...'

Angin menghembuskan asap yang menutupi Megumi. Sosok Megumi Ryuuno mulai terlihat.

Sasori mengeratkan kepalan tangannya melihat keadaan Megumi. Tubuh Megumi terluka, badannya berlumurkan darahnya sendiri. Ada luka bakar melukai pipinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan berat. Pandangan Megumi mengabur, tetapi Megumi berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Di tangannya, ada sekumpulan air yang menyelimuti tangannya.

"Cih!" Deidara mendecih kesal karena Megumi tidak tewas karena ledakan bomnya. Melihat ada sekumpulan air menyelimuti tangan Megumi, Deidara mendapat kesimpulan. Megumi sempat melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan perisai airnya. Tetapi karena perisai itu tak kuat menahan ledakannya, Megumi menjadi terluka. Tetapi tidak tewas karena sempat terlindungi oleh perisainya.

Perlahan air yang menyelimuti tangan Megumi lenyap. Megumi rubuh. Kedua dengkulnya menopang tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Kepalanya tertunduk, Megumi sedang mengatur nafasnya. Diketahui dari kedua bahu Megumi yang naik turun.

"Dasar cewek susah mati! Cepatlah mati bersama petir sialanmu itu, un!" Deidara melemparkan bom tanah liat kepada Megumi. Megumi mendongak ke arah bom yang mengarah ke dirinya. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, menuruni mata dan pipinya.

Sasori mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lebih kencang. '_Apakah Megumi akan mati oleh bom Deidara?_'

"Kau..." Megumi menggerumutukkan gigi. Matanya berubah warna menjadi putih pucat yang menyeramkan. Deidara dan Sasori tersentak melihatnya. Mereka merasa bahwa mental mereka tertekan saat melihat mata Megumi yang berubah tak biasa itu, dan anehnya lagi mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Megumi mengambil pedangnya dari punggungnya. Kemudian menebas bom Deidara dengan penuh emosi.

"Ini untuk tanah liatmu!" Megumi menebas bom tanah liat Deidara bertubi-tubi dengan penuh emosi. Sepertinya Megumi murka oleh bom Deidara.

"Tanah liat menyebalkaaaaan!" kalau saja bila Megumi tidak memakai mata _Souseki_-nya, pastilah Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Megumi.

"Apa ini!? Seni yang bisa meledak!? Bagaimana caranya bisa dinikmati dalam waktu yang lama, pirang bodoh! Ini! ini! Terima ini!" Megumi tetap saja menyerang tanah liat Deidara walau pun sudah hancur. Mata _Souseki_ Megumi ternon-aktifkan sendiri. Mungkin nafsu membunuh Megumi menurun dan digantikan oleh rasa kesal yang kekanak-kanakan.

Sasori yang merasa mentalnya mulai kembali normal, mendengus geli saat melihat wajah Megumi yang cemberut dan memerah karena kesal. Juga Megumi yang tak henti-hentinya mencincang tanah liat Deidara menggunakan pedang besarnya itu walau pun tanah liat itu sudah hancur.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya, tersinggung. Tetapi saat melihat tingkah Megumi yang lucu, Deidara terkekeh pelan.

"Pirang siaaaaaall! Seni itu sesuatu yang bertahan lama, tahu! Bukan yang langsung cepat menghilang seperti ini!" omel Megumi kesal sambil tetap dengan kegiatannya. Sasori tersenyum geli melihatnya. Deidara terpancing oleh ucapan Megumi.

"Apa katamu, un!? Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang cepat hilang! Seni adalah ledakan! Dasar bocah tak mengenal seni, un!" seru Deidara.

"Buang saja persepsi seni bodohmu itu! Kesaaaaal! Aku kesal! Dari awal aku mendengar moto senimu dan melihat bentuk tanah liatmu, aku sudah kesal, tahu! Apa-apaan itu!? Ini! Ini!" Megumi menebas tanah liat Deidara (yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya) itu sampai tanah ikut tertebas.

Deidara dan Sasori sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Megumi, tetapi Akatsuki seharusnya tak boleh tertawa seperti itu kan?

"O-Oi! Cewek sialan! Tanah liatku sudah hancur tak berbentuk itu, masih saja kau tebas!? Hm!" seru Deidara.

"BIARIN! Aku dendam dengan tanah liatmu ini!"

"Karena kau luka akibat ledakan tanah liatku, un?"

"BUKAN! Itu karena aku tak suka dengan moto senimu!"

Sasori tersenyum melihatnya. Sifat dan persepsi seninya menurun kepada Megumi. Bila Megumi kesal seperti itu, berarti Megumi baik-baik saja. Megumi tak mempermasalahkan lukanya.

"Ini! Ini! Ini! Menyebalkan! Kau pirang menyebalkaaaaaann!" Deidara mendengus. Kemudian ia melemparkan tanah liat kepada Megumi, tetapi ia tidak meledakkannya. "Nih. Dendam kepada tanah liatku kan? Tebas saja tanah liat itu, jangan yang sudah hancur seperti itu, un."

Sasori sedikit aneh melihat tindakan Deidara. Biasanya Deidara marah bila tanah liat yang merupakan seni kebanggaannya itu dirusak seperti itu, tetapi sekarang tidak. Apa karena moto seni Deidara adalah seni tak bertahan lama? Oleh karena itu Deidara memperbolehkan Megumi merusaknya? Tetapi kenapa tidak dengan ledakan? Bukankah seni Deidara adalah ledakan?

Muncul tanda urat merah di dahi Megumi saat melihat Deidara dengan begitu tenangnya melempar tanah liatnya. "Piraaaaaaaanngg!"

"Namaku Deidara, un." Deidara mendengus untuk menutupi senyumannya. Deidara sedari tadi ingin tertawa, namun bila ia melakukan itu, mau dikemanakan image Akatsuki?

"Huuuuhh!" Megumi menebas-nebas dan mencincang-cincang tanah liat yang dilempar Deidara dengan penuh emosi dan semangat. Ia terus melakukannya sampai ia terduduk lemas dengan nafas terengah-engah. Megumi capek sendiri karena melakukannya.

"Sudah selesai pembalasan dendamnya, un?" tanya Deidara. Megumi menoleh dan mendelik kesal kepada Deidara.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, un. Dasar cewek gila." Ejek Deidara sambil berusaha menahan tawa gelinya.

"Kau pasti akan kukalahkan! Dan...aaaah! Apa itu!? Mulut di tanganmu!?" Megumi menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Deidara saat tak sengaja Megumi melihat tangan Deidara.

"Ini untuk membuat bom tanah liat, un." Jawab Deidara.

'TWITCH...'

"PIIIIIRAAAAAAANNGGG!" Megumi berteriak kesal. Ia lempar _shuriken _sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Deidara dan dihindari dengan mudah oleh Deidara.

"Namaku Deidara, hm!" seru Deidara.

"Huuh! Aku kesal! Aku dendam kepada tanah liatmu!" Megumi lempar _kunai _kepada Deidara. Deidara menghindarinya.

"Un. Baguslah kalau kau dendam. Semakin kau kesal, semakin kau tersiksa. Un!"

Dahi Megumi berkedut kesal.

"Huh, sudah sudah." Lerai Sasori. Megumi menoleh.

"Aku pasti akan membawa _aniki _pulang ke rumah! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari _aniki_! Ingat itu!" seru Megumi.

"Ya, bila kau mampu."

'DUAAK..'

"Itu pun bila kau berhasil menemukan kami, un." Deidara sudah berada di belakang Megumi dan memukul tengkuk Megumi. Megumi pingsan.

Deidara menggendong Megumi ala _bridal _dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori.

"Mau di bawa kemana si cewek gila ini, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidurkan dia di bawah pohon." Ucap Sasori. Deidara mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke bawah pohon rindang dan menidurkan Megumi disana, punggung Megumi disandarkan ke pohon.

Deidara membuka jubah Akatsuki-nya dan menyelimuti Megumi dengan itu. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sasori yang sudah beres dengan _kugutsu_ dan Hiruko-nya, walau Sasori tidak masuk dalam Hiruko.

"Hm, ada apa Deidara? Kau menyelimutinya memakai jubahmu." Tanya Sasori sambil memberi seringaian ejek kepada Deidara. Deidara melengos.

"Nanti dia masuk angin, un." Jawab Deidara.

"Hooh, kau peduli sekali kepada adik tiriku. Kau rela kedinginan asalkan dia hangat oleh jubahmu. Ada apa ya?" sepertinya Sasori berniat menggoda Deidara. Deidara sedikit merona mendengarnya.

"A-Apaan sih, un? Dia kan masih anak kecil! Jadi gak boleh masuk angin! Hm!" bantah Deidara.

"Hooh." Sasori masih memasang wajah tak percaya. Deidara melengos.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, un." Ajak Deidara.

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hehehehehehe! Disini akhirnya Megumi bisa bertemu dengan Sasori bersama Deidara, tapi akhirnya Megumi kalah. Megumi dendam oleh bomnya Deidara. Yah, sifat Sasori nurun ke Megumi.

Masih berlanjut ceritanya!


End file.
